Surviving Paradise
by Onomatopoeiafloon
Summary: Abigail and Hoagie are marooned on a tropical island. Why does he feel like he knows her? Why won't the TND save Abby? Will they survive this paradise, and grow closer because of it? 2/5 T for language and possible violence
1. Coincidence

_Disclaimer;_

_I own nothing but the plot._

_Which was inspired, slightly, by that movie called Castaway...only there's two people in this one..._

_Ya know what, just read the story._

_**So I've been saying, once, XP, okay, so I SAID that I was going to do a 2/5 multi-chap fic.**_

_**Because I keep seeing lovely drabbles and oneshots and all...**_

_**but...**_

_**Well, these two just need a multi-chap fic. :3**_

_**Mention of 3/4 **_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter One- Coincidence_

_**(Abby)**_

Abigail Lincoln focused on keeping her attention on the magazine, not her nerves. She had come to France with her mother and father, but was returning to the states alone. She should count herself lucky, since the secret organization she was working with managed to pull enough strings to get her a flight to America so easily. It wasn't the flight that had her on edge.

Her destination.

The girl grimaced. She was second-in-command of Sector V of the Teens Next Door, a covert organization whose main goal was to quietly infiltrate the ranks of teens and adults. From the inside they would take them down. They worked with the orginization she had once been a part of, Kids Next Door.

Usually when a KND operative reached the age of thirteen they would be decomissioned. A process that not only removed the person from the KND code module, but erased their memories of any past events having to do with the KND. It was usually a heart-wrenching time.

However, some, like Abby herself, were specifically selected due to their skills and given the chance to continue the fight against Adult Tyranny, even throughout the teen years.

It was for this reason she was worried about returning to her home.

It was strange, because she was never shaken by anything. She was one of the best there was in her field, and she was known throughout the TND and even the KND for her level-headed behaviour and unfailing calm. Still, never in all of her fifteen years did she expect she would return to Cleveland.

It was where the KND version of Sector V was stationed. It was also where Abby had served while she was in the Kids Next Door. In other words her childhood friends lived there. Not all of her friends had made the cut, in fact she was the only one from Sector V that was an active TND member. None of her old friends would even RECOGNIZE her.

_Does it matter girl?_ Abby thought, but it did. No matter how many times she told herself it didn't. As she handed her ticket over to the smiling blonde she snapped back into reality. The woman gave her a false smile made for thousands of people a day, "Enjoy your flight."

"Yeah, whatevuh." Abby replied, slouching over and swinging her carry-on so that it settled between her shoulder blades. She narrowed her eyes as she walked into the plane. Not impressive, it was terribly small in fact. She glanced at her seating arrangement, great, she'd probably be stuck by somebody.

The caramel-skin colored girl slid into her seat, glad that it was the window. She reached for the magazine, even though she knew it would be something boring, and she'd have her mind on Cleveland the entire trip anyways. The girl lowered her hat over her eyes and heaved a tired sigh.

"You're not one of those people that's air-sick sometimes, are you?" The voice was young, definitely someone around her age and male. Abby scowled at the window. One thing she'd learned about teen guys, even the ones in the TND, they often had their minds set on one thing. She felt whoever he was hesitate slightly behind her, then slide into the seat next to her. Great. "Sorry...do you want to sleep? I thought maybe we could have a conversation together or something."

_That and you want to flirt boy._ She thought dryly, and found herself looking up into very blue eyes. The boy who was sitting in front of her...looked terribly familiar. He was gawky, and rather tall. His hair was auburn, and rather messed up, and he had a blue jean-jacket over a white t-shirt. He was also wearing brown pants. It hit her when he put what he had in his hands on, yellow tinted goggles.

Her stomach plumetted somewhere between her shoes. She wasn't ready yet, what the HELL was he doing in France, and she TOTALLY wasn't ready for this yet. (You said that twice dearie) He put on a small smile and said, "Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Hoagie P. Gilligan Junior. Though, most of my friends just call me Hoagie."

_I know who ya are. _She thought, feeling a strange stab of pain, _You just don't know me, Numbuh Two._ Abby forced a smile and held out her hand, which he took in a firm handshake. "Abigail Lincoln, you can call me Abby."

"Nice to meet you Abby!" He said, offering her a kind smile that made Abby miss the days of friendship they had. He tipped his head to one side as he regarded her for a moment, then said softly, "Do I...know you from somewhere? You seem kinda familiar."

_Yes, I know. _Abby thought, but she found herself saying calmly, "Nope, unless it was your dreams."

"Ohhhh, that's where I remember you then!" The boy said, grinning at her happily, more than willing to join this playful banter. Had she started that? FLIRTING? With somebody who used to be a best friend of hers no less! He looked around nervously, and gave her a half-smile, "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Tell Abby somethin' gross and she'll smack you upside the head." She warned, forgetting for a moment that she had technically 'just met' this boy. He tipped his head to one side and smiled at her innocently.

"I'm positively terrified of flying." He said, and let out a nervous chuckle. Abby was just getting over staring at him like she'd been hit in the face, luckily he didn't seem to notice since he was looking at his hands. "Mom says I used to love it when I was a kid, anything about the sky, something I got from my dad. But...well, ever since I turned thirteen I've been terrified of heights..."

He chuckled dryly, and his pale face suddenly lit up with a blush, "Wow, listen to me. I'm sorry, I just met you and totally dumped something really deep in your lap."

"It's okay." Abby decided to say. It wasn't, it broke her heart that Hoagie would hate flying. He'd been the pilot of their team, always ready for a corny joke and a deep love for flying. He ADORED the sky, Abby had been sure he would carry that love with him. Did that mean all of her friends had changed dramatically? Was Hoagie with the enemy now. "Sooo...any local clubs you're part of at home?"

"Hmmm? No, not really. I just hang out with my best friend Wallabee sometimes, but he's been busy with his girlfriend. It's okay though, I don't mind, since they've had chemistry since they first saw each other. Kuki's good for him, and he's good for her. They balance each other out pretty well. Where are you headed?" Hoagie asked, Abby winced at the question.

"Erm, a place called Cleveland?" She asked, and watched his blue eyes stretch wide behind those goggles.

"Hey! That's where I'm from!" He said with a smile, "I'll have to show you around when we get there..." A sudden pinging noise above them signaled...that they take their seat-belts off. Abby blinked with surprise, and Hoagie chuckled, "Wow, you got me through take-off, thanks..."

"Abby didn't even notice it was happening..." She muttered.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Hoagie)**_

This was beginning to bother him pretty badly. Badly enough to keep him distracted from flying, which he didn't mind at all. Still, he was getting that feeling that he had MET this girl somewhere. He knew it, somewhere deep inside of his heart, that this wasn't the first place he'd seen Abigail Lincoln.

It gave him kind of the same feeling as when he'd started Driver's Ed. He'd already known how to drive a car, in fact he could have driven a bus, he just...didn't remember ever learning it. He didn't remember learning a LOT of things he knew though. One of the reasons he was actually such good friends with Wally was because both of them couldn't remember much of their childhood. From what Wally said, Kuki couldn't either.

How weird was that?

Hoagie grimaced, after talking for about an hour Abby had politely asked if she could sleep for a bit. Hoagie had said he didn't mind, but he really did. _Where do I know you?_ He thought, furrowing his brow in concentration. He would totally be asleep if it weren't for the fact that this was driving him nuts.

The young boy suddenly felt ill, and leaned forward. That super spicy pepper burrito was NOT a good idea to eat right before flying. The boy got up a little shakily and ran for the bathroom. He'd rather chuck his cookies in a smelly flying latrine than use a paper bag ANY DAY, especially sitting by that pretty girl.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Abby)**_

She jerked awake with a very unladylike snort. Abby grimaced, wiping the drool off of her hand and was glad that Hoagie hadn't seen her do any of that. She blinked, wondering where he had gone, then remembered that it kind of wasn't any of her business. Abby sighed, and grabbed for her magizine again.

The plane pitched forward so suddenly that she almost fell out of the seat. The teenager caught her balance at the last second, right before her face made friends with the back of the seat in front of her. With a frown she looked up and her heart nearly stopped.

Nobody was on the plane.

Nobody she could see anyways. Abby jumped up and took off down the aisle, tripping when the plane shook with turbulence again. She caught herself by grabbing onto the seat and stood there feeling slightly idiotic with her heart pounding. She peeked around the corner and almost gasped aloud. Luckily she was kind of trained to be covert.

The passengers were being unloaded, by teens that were DEFINITELY not from the TND. They were wearing B.R.A.'s and the vehicles they were pushing them looked evil. With thick black spikes. Abby narrowed her eyes as the last two passengers, an elderly couple, stumbled on board.

The thing that bothered her, instantly, was the fact that she had been left alone. Nobody had woken her up, and as far as those teens knew she was one of them. So WHY had they decided to leave her on the plane? She got her answer a heartbeat later, when one of the people (who looked taller than the rest anyways) removed her helmet. It was Cree, her sister.

Even after she became a teen her relationship with Cree had remained rocky. The fact that Abby had gotten to stay in France for nearly four years had made her older sister that much more bitter. Abby frowned, _Girl you gotta get yourself a life or something._

Abby backed off and ran for the back of the plane as silently as possible. She ripped open the bathroom door and shoved herself inside...and found herself slammed up against a very confused Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Hoagie)**_

One second he was sitting with his head between his knees, just getting over the fact that he had probably dumped half of his stomach into the sky, and the next he was pressed against the very beautiful Abigail Lincoln as she forced her way into the bathroom. Their eyes met for a moment, and they just kind of stared at each other.

Because REALLY, what does a guy say when a beautiful girl walks in on him while he's in the restroom. Hoagie cleared his throat, she looked embarassed but also not ready to leave either. Finally, just because there was lack of anything else somebody could even SAY in this situation the teen said nervously, "Well...hi...I guess."

"Shhh..." She ordered softly, "Abby spotted trouble, be quiet."

"Erm...is that why you're in the bathroom with me?" Hoagie thought, blushing a little and wondering just what the guys back home would think of THIS. She shot him a look and sighed heavily. Hoagie was curious though, "What's going on? Somebody hi-jacking the plane or something?"

"Maybe." She grunted, which wasn't the answer he really expected. His stomach twisted nervously with fear. Were they going to die? "Just stay quiet for a bit, okay?"

Hoagie obliged, and tried to move so that the back of his knees weren't slammed so painfully against the toilet. It was very cramped, and very hot in here. Hoagie put his hand over his mouth as a wave of dizziness shook him. "Uh-oh..."

"What? Oh, don't you puke on Abby boy or she'll kick your ass." The beautiful girl snapped, Hoagie only nodded his head quickly with both hands slammed up against his mouth. He decided to think of something else, anything else.

Hmmm, like how did people actually DO it in here? It was so small that he could barely breathe, and yes Abby was pressed against him but it was a rather uncomfortable experience as he felt like he was going to barf all over the place. THAT would be something he'd never get over, never EVER tell his friends either. Plus it would ruin any chance of even a FRIENDSHIP with the pretty girl. Yeah, nothing like puking all over somebodies shoes to make them warm up to ya.

Hoagie gagged. "I need a different train of thought...or should I say different plane of thought..." He laughed a little nervously and she glared at him. Still, he saw the side of her mouth quirk up in a smile at the bad joke, and Hoagie almost grinned for it.

After a few moments the girl opened the door a bit and peeked out. Hoagie felt his light-headedness vanish at the wash of fresh air from out of the bathroom. She slid out quietly and Hoagie stumbled after her. He almost hit the ground, and totally would have if she hadn't caught him by his shirt and hauled him back up. Hoagie felt a flash of embarassment.

"Now where did they go?" Abby whispered, and walked carefully down the aisle. Hoagie blinked in amazement. Where WAS everybody? Were he and Abby on the plane alone?

"Heeeey..." Hoagie asked softly, "Is this one of those shows that pranks people? You know, the one that makes up the scary situations and it all turns out to be a group of friends just teasing their buddy. Are you an actress or something, maybe that's why I recognize you..."

"Hush." Abby said curtly, neither denying his new idea or confirming it. Hoagie blinked as she slid through and peered at the door that would serve as an exit once they landed. "It's closed..."

"Usually they are. I imagine if it had been opened we'd be unconcious from the pressure in the...why do I know this?" Hoagie blinked, he had started yammering out of habit about something he didn't even know he KNEW. Abby shot him a quick glance and leaned forward and wrenched open the door to the cockpit, "Hey I don't think...holy shit."

Fear almost made him sick again, but then his stomach decided it was too scared for even THAT. Hoagie lunged forward and stared at the room like he could make what was wrong with it untrue or something. Abby swore behind him, and Hoagie felt as if he'd tip over and fall unconcious. At least if he was knocked out it wouldn't hurt when he died.

Nobody was in the cock-pit, the plane was going to go down.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Oh no! They're on a plane together, and it's going to crash!**_

_**What can they do!?**_

_**I know that, but you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out yourself silly.**_

_**:3**_

_**Oh, if you're wondering how they got around the air pressure thing, the teens are super high-tech bad-guys. They had some kind of nuetralizer or something. XP**_

_**They haven't crashed yet because it hasn't been very long since the pilots were taken off...**_

_**How was everybody tricked off?**_

_**Eh, it's a KND fic, the adults are never super bright on that. They were told that they were getting coffee or something. XP**_


	2. From Flying to Floating

_Disclaimer;_

_Huzzah!_

_Don't own it, just the idea which randomly popped in my head, on account of me thinking of an awesome movie about a man stuck on an island with his volleyball buddy..._

_I totally almost wrote; randomly pooped in my head._

_How awkward..._

_**Blech...**_

_**Your face :3**_

_**I've decided that Hoagie is my favorite character on KND...**_

_**Followed by Wally...**_

_**Who is followed by Abby and Kuki tied...**_

_**Then Nigel, Fanny, Lee, Tommy and Rachel...**_

_**Rolyn- Ack! -points- YOU! I love your songfics! :3 Wait, not a review, answering a review, GOT IT! Ermies...You inspired me to do this so thank you! Here be your update, I hope I do the 2/5 lovers of the world justice with this fiction.**_

_**sstoons3425- Aww, I know, but I thought it added an interesting element to the story so I threw that in there. (Hoagie's fear of planes I mean) I think that Hoagie's jokes are honestly the reason I re-fell in love with KND. **_

_**XxBloodsbanexX- I saw him as a nervous talker...XP Yeah, that kind of threw poor Hoagie. :3**_

_**blue-eyed-blonde12- I'll have to check it out, if you ressurect it. (Because reading dead ficcies makes Streakz sad...) I have no problem with originality, but I actually have a hard time following through with the ideas I get. **_

_**Paulagirl- Thank you, and lawl, I thought it would be something KND-adulty to have happen. :3**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Two- From Flying to Floating_

_**(Hoagie)**_

Hoagie's head spun, and he stumbled forward and fell to his knee's. "Wh-what are we going to do?" He said, his voice going accursedly high in his panic. The teen tried to gather himself, but his heart was racing so quickly that it actually HURT. Panic gripped him, "What are we going to DO!?"

"Shit, shit, shit..." Abby swore, because honestly what else could you do. (Oh geez, no joke, the song Defying Gravity just came on my iPod how amusing...) Her brown eyes were narrowed in thought, and Hoagie could see water through the windshield. Is that what you called it on a plane? A windshield? He was pretty sure.

"A-Abby?" Hoagie asked, he didn't know why he expected HER to know something. Her eyes were narrowed, and her mouth set in a grim line. Maybe it was because she wasn't panicking, except for that fear that burned in her brown eyes she seemed completely unphased by the entire situation.

"The radio!" Abby yelled, diving for the controls and looking confused. The girl grabbed a microphone like radio thing and looked desperately for the button that would start it up. "Abby don't know what's what on this damn thing!"

"Th-that's the radio." Hoagie said, getting up and lurching for it, "The buttons...here?"

Abby jabbed it, and even though Hoagie was pretty sure he had no freakin' CLUE what button to press to get the radio going it fizzed to life. "Mayday, we're...cripe, what flight are we? We're goin' down, we need help! OVER!?" Nothing but static, Hoagie looked around his mind whirring.

He knew what to do.

He KNEW what to do.

How weird. Hoagie pushed passed her and felt a calm settle over himself as he grabbed for the controls. His hands were sweating, and somewhere in his head he was aware of himself screaming, _How do I know how to DO this? _He knew if he focused too hard on that it would leave, this knowledge. Honestly Hoagie wasn't about to pass it up.

"Keep trying." Hoagie ordered, "I'm going to see if I can get us back up."

It was way harder to turn than he expected, yet way easier too. It reminded him of when he first drove with his father. How he had sat in the steering wheel and had expected the big truck he was driving to move at the slightest touch. Yet you could FEEL how the steering wheel moved the truck, and that's what it was like here. He could move it pretty easily, but he could almost feel how much it was taking this to turn it from it's nose dive. Well, not a perfect nose dive...

Abby was talking on the radio but he hardly heard her. His mind was moving faster than he ever remembered it being able too. His eyes kept darting over the console, the numbers that represented altitude, even the air pressure of the cabin was displayed. He KNEW it too, what every number meant, and what their chances were of getting up from this slope into the water. How to do it too.

"Come on, come on..." Hoagie murmured. It was strange but...he was elated. Hoagie HATED flying, it was like confronting something about himself that he never knew. Now that he had he realized something. He NEVER had this much fun before. Even when he was trying to keep them from dying, he realized that there was no better feeling, no feeling more free than handling a flying machine. Cars were confined to the road, but you could taste freedom around you in this machine.

"You're flying." Abby commented, giving him a smile that he had a feeling was used rather rarely. Hoagie beamed back, and she turned to the radio again. Hoagie turned and his smile turned into a grim look, his eyes darted over the altitude, and then back to the ocean. If he was right, and he was pretty sure he was about this since he had been right about everything else so far, then they weren't going to pull up. "What's up?"

"Not us, in a little bit." Hoagie said shakily, "I-I don't think we can pull out of this. I'm going to have to land her, but...look, go get a raft or something. I have a bad feeling that this baby isn't going to float very well."

"Abby'll be back." She said, Hoagie had a feeling that she had given up on the radio. The girl returned in a moment with a square yellow thing, and a grimace on her face. "Abby wishes she paid more attention to the safety part of the flight..."

"Yeah, me too." Hoagie agreed, "I think I can control it enough so that we won't die but...no promises? I haven't done this before and..."

"Abby trusts you." the girl said, placing her hand on his shoulder. Hoagie didn't know why, he hardly trusted himself in this situation. He grabbed for the controls grimly, the main thing he had to do (he figured) was to slow the plane down enough so that they wouldn't be crushed on impact.

The blue vastness of the water loomed before him like a massive wall, and he KNEW that going as fast as they were right now it wouldn't matter if it was water or not. It would be like hitting solid concrete. "Slow down, come on baby I know you can do it just slow up for a bit..."

He could almost hear the plane groaning around him against the act he wanted. _Come on gravity, be a doll right now and let us go alright?_ Hoagie pleaded, his heart was suddenly jammed in his throat. The boy's hands ached from pulling so hard on the steering...wheel thing. Finally after a moment he dove out of the seat and hauled his skinny butt up the cockpit. Hoagie grabbed for Abby's arm on the way up and ran for the back of the plane.

That's around the time all hell broke loose.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Abby)**_

She was thrown into Hoagie and both of them hit the floor. Was the plane flipping? Abby had no idea, just that she was certain they'd be killed or something. She was vaguely surprised when Hoagie wrapped his arms around her, no, his entire BODY it seemed like was wrapped around her. After what seemed like hours of flailing around and the groaning sounds of metal and plastic all the sound just...stopped.

"Emergency exit..." Hoagie gasped, his head was bleeding pretty badly. Abby felt a prickle of guilt at that. THAT'S why he did that, the moron. She was bruised but the way he was bleeding could be trouble. Still she lurched for the exit, thanked God that they had landed so close to it, and wrenched it open.

Water poured in, the girl yelped with surprise and Hoagie sputtered behind her. The boy stood up abruptly, clutching the raft she had found. Abby opened her mouth to protest the move he just made, but it was too late. She watched with mild fascination as his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the floor with a splash.

Splash, oh, right, water was getting in. The exit wasn't completely under water (or they would have been crushed by the sudden water pressure) but the plane was filling up rapidly. Abby hauled Hoagie to a sitting position and grunted under his weight. "Sheesh boy, how is it you can look so thin but be so heavy?"

Even her mind was buzzing with hysteria. Her fingers were numb with her shock, and she had to grip the cord that would release the raft with her teeth. She rapidly kicked it out the door as it deployed, and dragged Hoagie to the opening. She looked between him and the raft, which would certainly float away if she wasn't careful. How the HECK was she supposed to get him in there?

"Abby's sorry Hoagie." She said, and threw him for the raft. She dove after him as he slipped into the water and hooked her fingers in his jacket and hauled him to the surface of the water by grabbing onto the plane for support. Abby gasped for air and awkwardly shoved him into the raft. "That didn't work."

She hauled herself on board and found Hoagie coughing up sea-water in the corner of the raft. His eyes opened, but he looked barely concious and she stuck her hand into the water. "Abby?"

"Morning sweetie." Abby said in an overly cheerful voice, finding humor even in this situation. Probably because hysteria was beginning to descend on her, "Hey, baby, how 'bout you do Abby a favor and start paddling. The raft'll get pulled down with the plane if we're too close."

"Mmmm..." Hoagie leaned over and shoved his arm in the water. He couldn't have been very strong, but together they managed to pull away from the rapidly sinking plane. Abby watched in morbid fascination as it vanished beneath the surface in a flurry of bubbles. "I'm sorry...we crashed..."

"We're alive." Abby pointed out. The two fell silent, she was sure he was thinking what she was. For how long? They had no water, no food. Abby began to crawl around, looking under the flaps of the raft, "Abby was sure these things had some emergency stock..."

"First aid kit, and some bottled water." Hoagie said, pulling out some things he had found. The boy winced, "Owww, hit my head..."

"Why'd you do that?" Abby asked, it was strange...that they could be talking like this after a plane crash. Yet she found herself wondeirng why the heck not, "Protect Abby, Abby don't need protecting."

"Sure you do, everybody does sometimes." Hoagie said mildly, "I guess I was just head over heels for you kid. Haha, get it, head over heels and we were..."

"Yeah, oh, hardeehar, Abby's going to like being adrift with YOU for entertainment." Abby grumbled sarcastically. Yet she found herself blushing, and she turned to look at the bottled water, "Three, that won't be enough..."

"Maybe, but look." Hoagie said, "Unless that's my brand spanking new head injury, I do believe...yup, LAND HO!"

When he yelled he sprang to his feet, and sank back down to a sitting position looking ill. Abby scowled at him, and followed his pointing finger. It looked like a big blob in the distance, Abby nodded. "Lucky us." She murmured, and decided to give some more thanks to whatever Higher Power graced this world.

"Will the current take us there? I don't think we can paddle all that way with just our hands." Hoagie said mildly, "Then again, people do crazy things after falling out of the sky...oh jeez! I totally just thought of something funny! Abby, Abby!"

"What?" Abby said, it was a half-groan half-laugh. She realized suddenly what they were both doing, that they were putting off the danger by making light of the situation. Was that a form of shock? She tried to remember, but couldn't. No, it seemed more like a coping mechanism to get around the shock.

"Did you fall out of the sky?" Hoagie said, grinning widely. Abby narrowed her eyes at the boy. The boy who was her friend, but couldn't really remember that friendship. She suddenly longed for it, and realized it was there. Even without him having any clue who she was that old friendship had found it's light rekindled. She felt as close to Hoagie now as she ever did before.

"Yes, why?" Abby said, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Cause you're an angel." Hoagie said back. Abby rolled her eyes and turned to look at the water.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Hoagie)**_

Hoagie determined that, indeed, the current would take them to the island. At least, that's what he figured since that was the way most of the waves were going. It didn't hurt to paddle towards it. At least she was talking to him, but his head hurt so bad that all he wanted to do was sleep.

"I'm tired..." Hoagie said, eyeing the setting sun, "I think...that I'm going to go to sleep."

"It's not that late." She commented, as if it were a perfectly normal day that didn't involve nearly dying in a plane crash. Hoagie arched an eyebrow at her over his yellow-tinted goggles and she rolled her eyes. "Come here..."

"Eh? What?" Hoagie asked, she crawled over to him and pulled his goggles off, "Hey, hold on what're you..."

The girl fished around in one of her pockets and brought out a flashlight. She was nice enough to shine said flashlight in Hoagie's eyes. Which made his brain thrash around inside his head in fury, which hurt. (Not literally of course, that, my friends, is a hyperbole) "Just what Abby thought, concussion."

"So? All the more reason to sleep." Hoagie said, holding his head and snatching his goggles back with his free hand. Abby narrowed her brown eyes at him and Hoagie sighed, "Whaaaat?"

"You can sleep, but Abby'll have to wake you up every now and then. Don't be cranky with her for that, we need to check your nuerological system." Abby said, "Go ahead, Abby'll wake you up in a bit."

"And with that cheery bit of news!" Hoagie stated, and lay down to sleep. Silence spread between them, and suddenly his exhaustion vanished, "What do you mean, check my nuerological system?"

"Make sure you're responding fine..." Abby stated, "So we can be sure you're brain isn't damaged."

Hoagie fell silent again, and after a few moments he said, "And if my brain is damaged?"

"Then you're probably screwed, since Abby can't exactly call her daddy in the middle of the ocean." The girl said softly, Hoagie shuddered. Seeming to sense this the girl gave him one of those smiles that felt...well, like they were special. Only given to certain people at certain times. "Don't worry Hoagie, you're brain can't get anymore damaged than it already is."

"Oh ha-ha." Hoagie said, and sat up. "Fine, I don't think I'm going to sleep. You'd probably dump me out of the raft as a joke since you seem to think hurting people is funny."

The boy pretended to sob dramatically in his hands, and he peeked between his fingers just in time to see her roll her brown eyes. "Abby thinks you just like attention boy." She stated firmly, and looked out over the water after she said it.

Hoagie smiled widely at her turned head, "Yeah, sure I do. Why else would I be in the Drama club? And Glee club? And Speech and Debate?" He leaned back and had to steady himself against the edge of the raft, "I'm pretty good at all of those too."

She seemed surprised, "Glee club?" She asked, "Abby didn't think you could sing."

"That...is kind of weird to say since you just met me." He pointed out with a smile, "But yeah, what else? Oh, Glee, Drama, Speech and Debate, erm...band, I play guitar and drums, I'm part of the tech club too. It's pretty cool, we get to think of things and invent them if we can get our hands on the materials."

"Geeeeeek..." Abby said, with a smirk. Hoagie blinked, and feigned offense.

"Geek, excuuuuse me I am no geek." Hoagie stated firmly, "I'm a nerd, get it right."

"A geeky nerd, Abby says." Abby replied. Hoagie pressed his hand to his forehead and feigned swooning. Unfortunately for him he forgot that he was leaning against the flimsy side of a rubber raft. Without warning he lost his balance and plunged into the water. "Hoagie!"

"Gack! Coooold!" Hoagie yelled, scrambling for a hold on the raft. Abby helped to pull him in and she actually laughed at him. "Oh yes, it's so funny when the kid with the head injury falls out of the raft. Everybody point fingers and laugh at Hoagie now."

"Abby's sorry, you look like a half-drowned cat." She said, sounding amused. Hoagie shoved her and she fell out of the raft into the water. As she popped her head above the surface with a gasp for air she gave him a glare. She grabbed for her hat, which had fallen off.

Hoagie pointed at her, "MUAHAHAHA! Take that you fiend!" Hoagie shouted, Abby rolled her eyes and then her face became wrought with panic. She vanished beneath the water and Hoagie's stomach lurched. She didn't reappear, the boy looked around, his eyes wide with panic. Where was she? "Abby!?"

"Yesss....?" Hoagie whirled to see her climbing into the raft from the otherside with a smirk plastered on her face. "Abby got you..."

"Yeah..." Hoagie said with a nervous laugh. He had been really scared, if she did that again he swore he'd sic' Wally on her when she met him. The boy blinked, "Hey, I've talked about myself a bit, what about you? You do anything interesting?"

He was surprised by the sadness in her eyes as she looked away. The girl waited a moment before saying softly, "Abby plays piano sometimes...she's in soccer, and choir." Hoagie blinked in confusion. It sounded as though she were leaving something off and her smile was definitely forced when she said, "Not much, Abby isn't very social."

"Really? We became friends so fast I hadn't noticed." Hoagie said, with the genuine innocence that people often loved him for. Hoagie was a good friend, and he was friendly. The kid was charismatic, even if he didn't know it. Suddenly, without knowing why, he longed to hold her in his arms. To make her be social, to give her friends. "You'd be fast friends with Wally and Kuki I think. Wally would like you, since you're pretty cool. I bet Kuki would just LOVE to talk to you, but I think that girl could talk the ears off...off something with a thousand ears." (I'm listening to Gotta Be Somebody Right Now, oddly befitting of this part...)

Abby chuckled, and looked up at the sky. Hoagie blinked at it in amazement. The sun had set, when had that happened? For some reason he'd hardly registered the change in light. A streak of blue still seemed to latch itself to the vast sky, but he could see stars starting to peek out. "Time flies, when you're having fun." Abby commented, as if reading his thoughts.

Hoagie stared at her, and really tried to see her again for the first time. They were closer than he had ever been to just somebody he had met, on account of what happened today? It felt bigger than that, it was...it was that feeling you get of familiarity. As if he was fitting himself into a comfortable pair of shoes. (Not that Abby was a worn pair of sneakers mind you.)

"You know what Abby's decided?" She commented after a moment, making Hoagie blink and blush badly. She turned her pretty blue eyes on him and smiled gently, "That if anybody can survive this it's us."

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Abby)**_

Finally, after talking for hours, Hoagie decided to go to sleep. The girl watched him with a small smile on her face. The smile of one who remembers things from long ago. She hoped, with all of her heart, that Hoagie wasn't involved with the teens that worked on the bad-guy side. It would break her heart. He didn't seem to be either...wait, break her heart?

The girl grimaced and looked at her watch. After pushing several buttons she said softly into the reciever, "This is Numbuh Five, requesting immediate rescue..."

"Numbuh Five?" The voice of one of her team-mates came through, garbled but oh-so real. "That you?"

"That's what Numbuh Five said, Numbuh Thirty-seven." Abby said dryly, "Numbuh Five needs rescuin', the plane she was on went down. Oh, there's a civillian who needs help too..."

"Civillian? You're using a TND communicator near a civillian?" Numbuh Thirty-seven squeaked, his voice did that when he got nervous. Abby rubbed at her temples and struggled to control her temper. "You can't be, we're covert..."

"He's asleep." She snapped, "Besides, Numbuh Five wouldn't leave him to die just because she's covert. We BOTH need rescuing."

"How exactly do you plan on hiding whatever we use to pick you guys up with from this civillian, wait, teen or kid?" Numbuh Thirty-seven asked.

"Teen, my age. Used..." Abby stopped herself. She wouldn't point out the past relationship she had, or Numbuh Thirty-seven might think she was just attached to him emotionally, "Come on, I can't let him die."

"Um...hold on, I'm going to contact the Supreme Leader." Numbuh Thirty-seven said, and he hung up. HUNG UP! Abby stared at it, fury bubbling through her. If she had been anybody else she would have screamed for it, but she just frowned at her communicator and tried not to feel hurt by that.

They didn't trust her.

True, the business of being a TND operative was a very well-kept secret. They had very specific protocol for certain situations. As far as Abby had heard there was nothing against saving a teen who had nearly been killed in a plane crash. She looked over at Hoagie. If they wouldn't save them, then she wouldn't go with them. She wouldn't abandon Hoagie.

They were a team.

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of chapter two!**_

_**Reviews are much appreciated! XP**_

_**Ever try swimming while holding on to somebody with both of your arms? It's basically impossible. Trust me, I have a friend who doesn't know how to swim very well. She got to far out in the water and panicked, started drowning. In an attempt to save herself, and in panic, she climbed onto ME. I had to hold her, and trust me I'm sure we both would have drowned if we hadn't been dragged tot he dock. That's why I made a big deal out of Abby getting Hoagie out of the plane...:3**_

_**I had a ton of fun writing the part where Hoagie shoved her in the water. I could picture it so clearly in my mind, especially the evil cackle thing I threw in there. Twas rather amusing. XD**_


	3. Swimming When He Shouldn't

_Disclaimer; _

_Own this, what? Are you kidding? Not at all...except the plot. :3_

_**Okay, sorry for the major wait. XO**_

_**Yeah, it took me forever. So here's the excuse I've come up with. ExcuseS, for I has several. (That was purposeful folks...)**_

_**-coughs-**_

_**First of all, birthday (thanks to all you who wished me a happy birthday, that was very sweet) which kind of entitled spending time with my family. :3 So yeah, that was one reason.**_

_**Second, spent the night at a friends house. -gasps- I actually have a life XP**_

_**Thirdly...ermies...oh, right, low muse. So you know what I did? Got TWO Shinedown albums onto my iPod, plus the new Boys Like Girls Cd slapped on there, AND Creed's Full Circle. Which I'm listening to now to give you guys the creative juiciness that I hope I can glean from my mind. (Is that the right way to use glean? Hmmm...)**_

_**Fourthly, yes, fourthly even though it's not a real word. -coughs- FOURTHLY, I'm an admin on an rpg site so...I've been neglecting that for this, which is bad. Really bad. Makes me feel like poo, but I've got no muse for Warriors, and tons of muse for this.**_

_**So I might have to work out a schedule. Maybe upload a chapter every other day? Will that work?**_

_**Oo, random note. I've noticed that I often mess up with plurals, how messed up is that? If my College Bound English teacher saw that she'd probably keel over and start turning over in her grave. (Here's praying that she never reads this, bless her heart) Yeah, I often throw in apostrophes when I don't need to. It drives me nuts when I notice, and I've got no idea why I do it. Blame deh fingers, it's all their fault...**_

_**Right, on with answering reviews...**_

_**Rolyn- I got two exclamation points? :3 I feels special. I would totally read it if you did! -bounces-**_

_**blue-eyed-blonde12- I have hibernating fics too. -prods with stick- Nope, still sleepy -.-u... I totally lol'd at that, I won't even lie. It was a little embarassing because I read that in school and hastily tried to explain it away...O.o Wilson, XP, I might figure something out for that. **_

_**XxBloodsbanexX- Yeah, I thought he'd be an extra-curricular guy. I kind of got that idea from my friend Caitlin, she actually knows what KND is, unlike all my other pals. :3 We were having a long conversation about how she had too much on my plate, and she remembered that I was writing a story about KND. She kind of laughed and said; "Hey, don't you think the chubby one would do a lot of stuff like me? He's totally my hero so..." And it gave me inspiration :3 Hat idea taken into account.**_

_**sstoons3425- Ah, but he remembered how to crash it without killing them. Ever notice that he crashes a LOT in the show? **_

_**Paulagirl- Fluff-giggles lawl. XP Totally agree with that, thank you. Have you been watching Anaconda? It sounds like a scene from that movie. :3 Hurray for slightly cheesey-horror-snake movies! XP**_

_**aangismyhome- Thanks for the crits! Ermies, I tried to watch my writing more but it's a little late so. Here's hopin'!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Three- Swimming When He Shouldn't_

_**(Abby)**_

The water lapping at the side of the raft was almost hypnotic. Soothing. When one thinks of the ocean many things come to mind. Sharks, fish, water, salt, and warmth. Warmth is definitely something that pops up a lot. They think of beaches, of the hot yellow sun burning in the sky. With the night however came a chill. A chill that was colder than Abby ever expected it to be. Her teeth were chattering. HER teeth, she never chattered. She was stoic, immovable.

She was colder than Antartica. Or at least, that's what she thought.

_Abby and Hoagie are idiots._ She thought, looking over at the teen who was shivering periodically in his sleep. _Abby's an idiot. Abby should have known that getting wet before nightfall was a stupid move. Abby should have realized that the water would sap the heat out of our bodies. Stupid Abby._

The teen glanced at the black lump that was the land mass they were headed for. She grimaced, and glanced over her shoulder at Hoagie. It wasn't until she did this that she realized his eyes were open and he was struggling to sit up. "C-c-cold..." He gasped, blinking his eyes behind those goggles. What color had they been? Blue?

"Abby's n-noticed." She said, hating the involuntary stutter that worked it's way into her sentence. "Thanks, for shoving me out of the r-r-raft."

"Hey, I can't help it if you're c-cool." Hoagie said, winking at her. Abby resisted the urge that told her to scream at him. To shove him into the water again, and hope to hell that he drowned. She took a deep breath. She wouldn't shove Hoagie overboard, or yell at him. It wasn't his fault that he was clueless to the situation.

"W-we could d-die." She chattered out, rubbing her arms to will some warmth into her limbs.

"I know..." Hoagie said calmly, and shuddered violently. "Hy-hypothermia right? W-well what does the g-great doctor A-Abigail suggest we d-d-d-...agh, do."

Abby stared at her hands, which felt like hunks of ice at the moment. She didn't reply. Hoagie looked at the island with a frown on his face, then back at her. A grim decision flashed in his eyes, and that confused Abby. As a kid she'd never known Hoagie for grim decisions. EVER. "What are you goin' to do?"

"How far do you think we are from it?" He asked, pointing at the island. Abby narrowed her eyes. She could barely make out the shapes of trees in the darkness, of a white beach and sand. The girl shrugged her slim shoulders and looked back at him. He still seemed to be thinking hard, "Ten miles you think?"

"Abby doesn't know, she can't make out the shapes of individual trees." She replied. _Even with contacts. _She added silently, wondering what she would do about THAT later. Nobody ever seems to think of having contacts as a problem when they get lost in the middle of the ocean. Still, it was kind of the only way she could see so...yeah.

"Ten miles..." Hoagie mused under his breath. Abby glared over at him, rethinking her plan of shoving him once more into the cold waves. He stood up tenatively, testing the weight of the raft under his feet probably. Oh, and his head injury. One mustn't forget that. "Okay, I think I can get us a LITTLE closer at least..."

"WHAT!?" She yelled, just as the boy leaped into the cold water. Abby gaped in a mixture of awe and horror as he resurfaced sputtering. The boy swam to the back of the raft and started to push it while he swam. "Boy, get your ass back in this raft!"

"Eh, sorry, I'm too chivalrous. Blame my grandmother, she pounded that into me." Hoagie smiled at her and coughed as a splash of salty water hit him in the face. After a moment he continued, "No, literally. She had a nasty habit of hitting me with her cane. It's one of the few things in my childhood I vividly remember. Heeeey, I just thought. Maybe THAT'S why I can't remember diddly-squat about what happened when I was a kid. I have a head injury."

"That's clear to Abby now. Now please get back in the boat." Abby pleaded, "You're being stupid. Abby don't need no chivalrous acts, she can take care of herself."

"Deja vu." Hoagie said with a crooked smile, and continued to swim while pushing the raft. "Why do I feel like I've heard that before? Oh yes, earlier after the plane crash. Everyone needs saving once in awhile Abby."

"Then I'll save your ass before you die of hypothermia, get eaten by a damn shark, or drown." Abby snapped.

"Never let go." Hoagie said dramatically, giving her a lopsided grin. Abby blinked in surprise at that, and her mind searched for why he would bring that up in a conversation. "Oh come on, really? Titanic, Jack, Rose, climatic scene where they're in the water? Very romantic."

Abby snorted, "What?"

"You really haven't seen that? How sad, it's not a bad movie." Hoagie commented, but scowled, "It is, however, annoying if you're forced to watch it every year with your mother."

"You liked it enough to quote it." Abby pointed out mildly. The boy merely grunted in reply, and her brown eyes lit up with surprise and anger. "You tricked me?"

"Huh?" Hoagie said, only it didn't really sound like a 'huh' in a question. More like one of those 'huh' that's kind of a half grunting noise that's meant to be a question when you can't really get enough breath to say a real 'huh'. Abby stood up and he choked as the motion made some of the water under the raft shift unpleasantly into his face.

"You tricked Abby so she'd stop bothering you about swimming and pushing the damn raft. Get back in here." She said, pointing sternly into the boat. For a moment the young girl reflected on how ironic that pose was, since her job was to fight adult tyranny. At the moment she probably appeared very much like a mother telling a misbehaving child to scamper their tiny butt on over there.

"You know..." Hoagie said casually, he had paused and was holding onto the raft without really swimming now. "You're really only making it harder for me, since you're standing up. It would be a whole lot easier if you'd just quietly sit down in the corner..."

"Hell no, get back in the boat before I shove my foot up your stubborn butt!" Abby snapped. Hoagie's reply was to once again start swimming. She slumped down exasperrated. What could she do? Drag the kid back into the damn boat? At least she'd forgotten how cold it was, yelling at him like that.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Hoagie)**_

At least she stopped arguing with him. It was the plus-side of the situation he was in now. The water was pretty cold, but it actually was a bit warmer than the air. Except his hands really, oh, and his top half. He was exhausted, he could admit that to himself. Hoagie was glad she wasn't talking to him anymore because he was pretty sure he didn't have the air to reply.

His head was killing him.

Why was Hoagie doing this? To be honest he wasn't sure himself. Just that he knew they'd probably both die of hypothermia if they didn't make it to the island as soon as possible. Just that, for some reason, Abby's safety mattered more to him than his own. He'd never felt this close to someone before.

He'd only known the girl for a few hours really.

It was quite awhile before she broke the silence, "Get back into the raft Hoagie." It had been something she had said over and over. Only now it was a quiet tone of one arguing just for the sake of saying something. Hoagie wheezed out something he was pretty sure counted as some sort of negative reply.

That was new, a strange ringing had found it's way into his ears. Actually, it was slightly annoying. Really annoying, Hoagie decided, because it made his head hurt even more. Good lord was he tired, he'd never been this tired before. It wasn't until his head slipped under water that he even realized he'd let go of the raft. The most ludicrous thing ran through his mind as he slipped beneath the dark waves, _Oops._

Yup, oops. Just oops. This seemed, really, to be cause for more than oops. Why? Well mostly because of the fact that he couldn't seem to get his limbs to work at all. Also, he seemed to accept the fact that he was sinking as something inevitable. In fact, another really stupid thought whipped through his head at the moment, _Oh well._

He felt a hand hook into the collar of his shirt, and he was hauled forcefully to the surface. As his head popped over the top of the water it exploded. (Not really) Agony tore through him, and he heard an intake of breath near his ear. "Dammit, Abby TOLD you to get in the damn raft. But noooo..."

Next thing he knew he was spluttering and throwing up on the yellow rubbery softness of their raft. Very lovely. Hoagie rolled over onto his back and waited for the world to stop spinning so unpleasantly. Really all he wanted to do was sleep. Sheesh it was cold. Hoagie's teeth were chattering in an instant, and he closed his eyes to will it away. Someone, however, thought it would be nice to slap him. Which hurt, VERY badly.

"Owww..." Hoagie complained, opening his eyes to see her brown ones narrowed in fury. "What!?"

"WHAT!?" She screamed, which made him flinch. Did he not mention that noises REALLY hurt his ears at the moment? Well they did. Abby seemed to have gone off the deep end, "Abby thought you'd DIED you idiot! You PASSED OUT for a little bit, didn't you? Or blacked out!? You didn't even try swimming did you!?"

"Yes I did." Hoagie said, sitting up. Oh, that was nice, the world was slowing it's dizzying circles. "My arms and legs just didn't want to listen to my head. Which seemed to be out at the moment anyways, by the way."

"You stupid, big headed, stubborn, arrogant..." Abby said several other things that Hoagie honestly didn't think accurately described him as a person at all. Hey, he'd swum pretty damn far for her. How rude was it that she was yelling at him. "You ever do that again and Abby's gonna kill you herself. Ugh, and Abby's clothes were finally dry too."

"Mmmhmmm..." Hoagie said, he's stopped shivering at least. Sheesh was he tired. Oo, and warm too. What a relief. Maybe that's why he stopped shivering so much. The boy closed his eyes and would have pushed Abby for what she did next if his arms had been listening to what his head said. They were, however, on strike with his legs. Something about working too hard he was sure.

"Don't go to sleep, damn boy, your worse than I am. You've exhausted yourself, and Abby bet's hypothermia will set in too. Take off your clothes." Abby said, THAT woke him up. Hoagie sat up and almost barfed everywhere thanks to it. The boy regarded her as if she'd grown two heads.

"Not in front of you, you're a girl." Hoagie replied. For a moment she looked dumbstruck, then she burst into laughter. Oh hardeehar. "What!?"

"How innocent of you." Abby said dryly. Hoagie didn't reply, just shuddered and looked around. He didn't feel warm anymore, on the contrary he felt as if his fingers would never move again. The boy glanced behind her and grinned, "What?"

"We're closer." He said softly. Exhaustion, it seemed, came in waves. As he felt like falling over and sleeping for a month and a half once more. "I really have to ...take my c-c-c-clothes off?"

He would never, in a million years, admit that that stutter hadn't been from the cold. More from embarassment. Abby snorted, and turned her back to him. Hoagie sighed. Fine, so he'd take off his shirt and pants. He'd stay in his shorts though, no freakin' way he'd be all the way nude with a girl on a raft with him.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Abby)**_

When she woke up she instantly hated herself. Why? She knew it was stupid to sleep when she was cold. Sleep and cold went hand in hand, they were murder partners. It was a very bad mistake to ever give into sleep with hypothermia hanging over your head. It meant that you had a very good chance of dying.

_Hoagie._ She looked over at him, and saw with a wave of relief that he was alive. And awake. Not out of the boat either, which was definitely a perk after the stunt he had pulled last night. He was wearing his jeans, but his jacket and shirt were on the bottom of the raft. Abby pulled her hat down so that it covered her face, and marveled at the blush there.

Was Hoagie attractive? Well...yes. It was clear that he did something athletic in his life. Had he mentioned it when he was talking to her yestereday? She tried to remember, and failed. Still, she peeked at him again. Yes, he'd definitely become more fit in his teenaged years. No more was the pudgy soft roundness of his youth. He was almost wiry, a thin that seemed to show strength in the small muscles he had.

Not a body builder, but not unattractive at all. Abby snorted in distaste at her train of thought. It alerted the boy she'd been staring at for a good five minutes that she was awake, and he turned and gave her a lopsided smile. It seemed to be a thing of his, that smile.

"Hello." He said, and looked down, "Look, I let you sleep because your clothes were dry by that time anyways and...I watched over you while you slept."

A blush lit up his face, which confused Abby. Why blush? So he'd kept watch on her, she should be more embarassed for falling asleep like that anyways. Still he looked back at whatever he had been working on, and she couldn't help but peer over his shoulder. "What are you doin'?"

"Trying to fish." Hoagie replied, holding up what looked like dental floss. Abby arched an eyebrow at him and he chuckled nervously, "I found it in my pocket okay?"

"You had...dental floss in your pocket?" She asked, a smile of amusement making it's way across her features. She suddenly vividly remembered Knight Brace. How quaint. The teen gave her another one of those lopsided smiles, and tied the floss to a paper clip.

"Wanna know the truth? I haven't flossed a day in my life. It was just a joke thing one of my friends I was visiting decided to toss at me. Hopefully it will come to use." Hoagie flashed her another smile, but she was frowning at him.

"Abby doesn't think fish like mint floss, and that paper clip won't hold." Abby said. Hoagie gave her a look that reminded her of a wounded puppy dog, "What?"

"Pessimism makes no person happy." Hoagie finally chided, "Optimism makes the world a better place."

"At least Abby is pleasantly surprised when things go right." Abby replied lightly, turning to look into the blue water. Hoagie snorted with laughter.

"Isn't that a bit of an oxymoron?" The young man queried, arching an eyebrow effectively over his yellow tinted goggles. (Who can actually do that? Seriously, it's harder than it looks...) Abby decided it would be better not to reply. Instead she glanced over to the mass that was the land they headed for. Her stomach lurched unpleasantly.

"That's an island." She said softly, "And Abby don't think that anybody lives there either."

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Hoagie said cheerfully, "Still, we can probably figure SOMETHING out once we get there right? Maybe regroup, get some food and set out in the water again. I know that's a rough way to go, probably more of a last ditch effort. Still, we should reach the island before sunfall. Probably before noon actually."

Abby blinked at him, but took it. Hoagie had been one of the smartest people she had known in the Kids Next Door. Not so much in the way of common-sense, but he had been a genius at inventing things and flying. She was pretty sure he actually knew what he was talking about, even if he hadn't figured that out for himself.

A sudden longing took hold of Abby with more force than she ever expected. A longing for her to be with her old team. With Nigel, Wally, Kuki and Hoagie. Abby had hardly noticed she'd missed them, emotion was a dangerous thing for a spy to have. Emotion could cloud judgement, and make you do stupid things.

Like want to tell Hoagie about his past.

She wanted to, suddenly, more than anything. To somehow make him remember everything. But she didn't KNOW Hoagie. Not anymore, he was a teenager now, and chances were that he had already been recruited by the baddies. Abby turned away with a heaviness in her heart that she didn't expect. She could be in the same raft as an enemy now, and not even know it.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Hoagie)**_

A lot was on her mind. The boy knew it as he glanced over at her. She was staring at the water without really seeing it, as if her mind were churning with thoughts. _I wonder what they are._ He thought to himself, and suddenly longed to hold her in his arms. To make her realize that she didn't have to face the world alone.

_Why? _Hoagie thought, it felt like an old vow that had found it's way back into his heart. To make her feel, to make her walls come down. Yes, Abigail had walls. Even in the short time he had known her Hoagie had noticed them. How her smiles seemed like a rarity. How her beautiful brown eyes seemed guarded, and how she seemed to see the darkness in everything. _What have you been through...that has made you so closed off and alone?_

For some reason he felt a strong urge to sing the song 'Lean on Me' but found himself humming it instead. Very quietly. Hoagie stared down at his makeshift fishing line and frowned to himself. This girl was a mystery. She was different than any other girl he'd ever met in high school.

She definitely wasn't shy. Not one of those people that watched boys from afar and wished in their deepest hearts that they'd be noticed. She wasn't one of those girls that was all over him either. One of those girls that seemed to think boys wanted them more if they acted dirty. He hated that, he liked real people better.

Was Abigail real? Could he call her that when she didn't let her walls down? There was an element to her that no other girl had. Not mystery, he decided, so much as a need for someone to comfort her. He had a feeling that she had been hurt in her life, and for some reason he felt like it was his fault.

_How is that possible...when I've only met her yesterday? _Hoagie thought, and groaned aloud. The teen retracted his line and fell heavily onto his back to stare at the blue sky above. So big, so empty. He suddenly remembered that free feeling of flying, something he had been terrified to confront.

It was then that he realized why he was thinking so hard about her. Abby scared him, she brought the same feeling to him as flying did. Of the unknown, or the once known that he didn't know now. That feeling that she held some deep part of him, and that he wasn't sure he wanted to know it. Hoagie had a feeling that if he knew this secret his whole life would change.

"Deep thoughts." Abby commented, and she gave him a quick glance. Hoagie started and sat up with a nervous laugh. How long had she been watching him? How long had he been thinking for that matter? "Abby was saying that we're almost there, look."

Oh sheesh, he'd toned her out. How embarassing. Still, he followed her finger to the island. It was...well, breathtaking. He had to admit that right away. It looked almost like a cliche. The beach looked so white that he had to squint to see it without hurting his eyes. On both sides of it, in a shape that reminded him of a horseshoe (he wondered if they were connected, it seemed as if they would be) were sheer rock cliffs. He couldn't tell if they were connected or not on account of the fact that they vanished into the lush vegetation that covered the upper half of the island. He could see the peaks of some very tall mountains.

A low whistle escaped him, and he glanced at Abby. "What say you to swimming for it? I bet we could make it?"

"What, and risk sharks?" Abby snorted, "Or a stingray or jellyfish?"

"Are they even in this part of the ocean?" Hoagie queried, looking around for an ominous fin. Abby shrugged her shoulders in reply. Welp, that could be something annoying. Apparently neither of them had any freaking clue as to what ocean life would be where they were. Oh, right, because if you don't know where you are you can't figure out what ocean life would live there. Riiiiight..."Come on, my head doesn't even hurt anymore."

Okay, that was a lie, but really they were what, a mile away? He could SEE it so clearly. (You say that like it's so easy...) With a grin he dove into the water. Or tried to. Abby tackled him before he made it out and they both landed hard into the raft. It pitched beneath them and suddenly they were flying towards the salty liquid.

Hoagie closed his eyes as he hit the water and felt Abby's arms tighten instinctively around him. After a moment they both surfaced, and she released him with a scowl. Her hat was floating away, and Hoagie grabbed it for her. Abby snatched it from him and gave him a look that could have fried him had she had some sort of laser vision.

It was then that he noticed something...kind of bad. The raft had been slammed up against a jagged rock. Which they were surrounded by, he also randomly noticed. It made a quiet hissing noise and sunk into the waves. Abby and Hoagie stared at it for a moment, and then she turned and attempted to strangle him while swimming.

"Ow, hey..." Hoagie dove under the water and winced as he was slammed against one of those jagged rocks. That HURT really bad too, the salt suddenly seemed to be really obvious in the water around them. Blood pooled too, and he held his hand against the cut on his side. "Look what you did?"

"Abby did? You made the boat pop because you can't take this...you're hurt." She seemed to notice this mid-rant, and glanced around her. "Come on, we're gonna HAVE to swim it now. Also, we don't have a way to get off the island. Way to go genius."

Something told Hoagie she was angry with him. Hoagie grimaced and started to swim after her. The flow of blood should be slowed a bit by the water...he thought anyways. Still, his heart felt a little heavy with nervousness. How could he have been that dumb? Now they had to swim a mile just because he decided to goof around.

He felt more stupid than he ever had in his entire sixteen years of life.

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of chapter! Huzzah! **_

_**Big, pretty, island...**_

_**Now they are officially stuck on it too, thanks to Hoagie...**_

_**Yeah, Abby's a bit cranky. I assume, however, that having your life on the line can make one like that. **_

_**:3**_

_**Oooo! My new favorite song that reminds me of these two is Chemicals Collide by BoysLikeGirls! Why, because they say;**_

_**You're the sugar in my pie...**_

_**I thought that was something Hoagie-like and it made me giggle. **_


	4. Settle In

_Disclaimer;_

_Only the plot is mine._

_Nothing else._

_So bark up a tree or something. :3_

_**NEEEEEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**Since I did it for Life is Cold I'm going to post the song's I use for muse on this fiction.**_

_**First is the Song, then the Artist.**_

_**All We'd Ever Need- Lady Antebellum**_

_**At the Beginning- Donna Lewis & Richard Marx**_

_**Authority Song- Jimmy Eat World (I think XP)**_

_**Because You Live- Jesse McCartney**_

_**Black Roses Red- Alana Grace**_

_**Bohemian Rhapsody- Queen**_

_**Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol**_

_**Check Yes Juliet- We The Kings**_

_**Chemicals Collide- Boys Like Girls**_

_**Clumsy- Fergie**_

_**Contagious- Boys Like Girls**_

_**Don't Stop Believin'- Journey**_

_**Electric Feel- MGMT**_

_**Everything About You- Sanctus Real**_

_**Fall for You- Secondhand Serenade**_

_**Fever- Family Force 5**_

_**Fireflies- OwlCity**_

_**The Geeks Get the Girls- American Hi-fi**_

_**Go- Boys Like Girls**_

_**Goodnight Gravity- Falling Up**_

_**Hanging By a Moment- Lifehouse**_

_**Happy- NeverShoutNever! (It fits them so well :3)**_

_**Happy Together- As done by SimplePlane**_

_**Hot 'N Cold- Katy Perry**_

_**I'm Yours- Jason Mraz**_

_**I Believe in a Thing Called Love- The Darkness**_

_**I Come(For You)- Nickelback**_

_**Life's a Dance- John Micheal Montgomery**_

_**Listen to Your Heart- As done by DHT**_

_**A Little Less Sixteen Candles- Fallout Boy**_

_**Lookin' For a Good Time- Lady Antebellum**_

_**Love's Lookin' Good on You- Lady Antebellum**_

_**Love is Free- Sheryl Crow**_

_**Love Remains the Same- Gavin Rossdale**_

_**Luv Addict- Family Force 5**_

_**The Middle- Jimmy Eat World**_

_**My Life Would Suck Without You- Kelly Clarkson**_

_**Nine in the Afternoon- Panic! At the Disco**_

_**Perfect Situation- Weezer**_

_**Please Don't Leave Me- P!nk**_

_**Right 'Round- As done by Flo Rida**_

_**The Song You Sing- Creed**_

_**Stuck on You- Stacie Orrico**_

_**Superman- Five for Fighting**_

_**Sweet Caroline- As sung by Puck from Glee**_

_**That's the Way it Is- Celine Dion (Yup XP)**_

_**Time to Pretend- MGMT**_

_**Trouble- NeverShoutNever!**_

_**Vanilla Twilight- Owl City**_

_**Wild At Heart- Gloriana**_

_**You and Me- Lifehouse**_

_**You'll Be In My Heart- Phil Collins**_

_**Your Guardian Angel- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_

_**100 Years- Five for Fighting**_

_**Now for all of your reviews...**_

_**blue-eyed-girl12- Yup, poor Hoags. :3 He's such a sweetie though...**_

_**aangismyhome- Yay! -jumps- This one...eh, it might not be too great. I kind of wrote it quickly. Sorry...**_

_**sstoons3425- Lawl, yeah. He's kind of a random character. A lot of what I make him do pops into my head at random moments. :D**_

_**XxBloodsbanexX- PIKACHU! -cuddles while wearing rubber clothing- Awwwz, he's so cute and yellow. :3**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Four- Settle In_

_**(Hoagie)**_

Ever decided you hated yourself? Why? Hoagie hated himself because he had made their only escape from the island they were heading for sink. He hated himself because he was tired, and so was Abby. They had been swimming for what felt like a thousand years.

He hardly registered, for a few seconds, the moment that his feet brushed the sandy bottom of the water. The teen just stopped swimming, making Abby splutter and fall back in surprise. Both of them stood up and stared at each other for a moment.

It was a success. Abby jumped into the air with a cry of triumph and Hoagie found himself wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around. They crashed down together into the water but scrambled to their feet. Abby took off for the sand and practically threw herself at the beach. Hoagie flopped down next to her, he was surprised by how painful it was to actually hit the sand but oh well.

All he could even manage to say was, "Laaaaaaaaaaannnnnndddd..."

They stayed like that for ages, just panting and enjoying the feel of the fact that they could rest. The sun was hot on his face, but Hoagie hardly cared. He just tilted his face to the sky and heaved a tired sigh of relief. After a few moments Abby staggered to her feet at his side, "We need to find...water."

Water. Oh, right, because he had been stupid and popped the raft. Hoagie felt his cheeks heat with shame, and he struggled to sit up. Abby was walking towards the dense underbrush, and he scrambled after her.

"Woah, hold on, don't you think it'd be wise to rest a bit first?" Hoagie wondered, not so much because his legs felt like jelly...well, okay, yeah, that was basically the reason he said that. His head was throbbing too though. Abby shook her head adamantly, and Hoagie saw a determination in her eyes that was very strong. "Welp, I'm guessing I've lost already..."

As they walked into the jungle- it was the only thing Hoagie could really call it, he was thankful for the fact that he had been idiot enough to swim with his shoes on. Or not idiot enough...either way, he and Abby both had their sneakers on. As they walked over the broken branches and underbrush he couldn't help but feel relieved for that particular thing. Even if it had been hard to swim with shoes on.

"Abby says to look for animal tracks, or scat." Abby said, glancing back at him with brown eyes that were narrowed in concentration. "Animals...need water."

"Right, tracks and poopy, got it." Hoagie said brightly, the look she shot him was enough to knock a horse on it's back. With a nervous laugh Hoagie slipped passed her. "We should stay in sight of each other though, don't want to get lost or eaten or something."

Abby chuckled and walked quietly ahead. Hoagie looked nervously around. How big was their island? There weren't any people on it, that was clear. If there were they'd probably be cannibals. Oh jeez, cannibals. Hoagie glanced nervously at Abby, and hopped over to her with a nervous laugh. "What are you doin' boy?"

"Erm...well, you see...cannibals...erm, I mean." Hoagie coughed, and tried to puff his chest out, "Thought two heads would be better than one."

"Get over there." Abby said, a faint sound of annoyance in her tone. Hoagie gave her a weak smile and hopped off. Still, he caught her mutter as she shook her head, "Cannibals, of all the ludicrous..."

"Well excuuuuse me for watching too many movies...Oh my God, I just thought. What about the smoke monster! From Lost!? We're dooooomed!" Hoagie said, though he had never watched Lost himself he had seen snippets of it from The Soup. The host actually happened to be a bit of a hero for him.

"Would you shut up?" Abby said, but she sounded faintly amused. Still, she held her finger forward in a shushing motion and Hoagie fell dead silent. The forest seemed to breathe around them, no real silence descended between them. Instead he heard the sounds of creatures that lived here. Creatures, animals, riiiight.

Abby took off with a triumphant yell, "Yeah baby!" The girl vanished into the undergrowth. Hoagie yelped and staggered after her, trying not to picture massive snakes that would eat them alive in one gulp. He slammed into her, and if she hadn't been so light on her feet he was sure she would have fallen into the stream she found. A stream!

"Sweet! WATER!" Hoagie suddenly realized how thirsty he was and dove for it hungrily. Abby followed more slowly, but soon he drank enough to quench his thirst. His hunger however seemed to awaken with the water that entered his stomach. Nervously he glanced at Abby, "Sooo...what now?"

"Now we figure out what we have with us." Abby said shortly. She stuck her hands in her pocket and pulled out a few wadded bills that were probably useless now. An iPod that she tapped a little before sighing defeatedly, and the crumpled remains of her ticket. Hoagie dug out his dental floss, a few paper clips, several pens, a small notebook (which was super soggy) and a pack of gum. (Also, very soggy)

"I hate airplane security." Hoagie scowled, "If I was allowed to I would have brought my pocket-knife."

"Because THAT'S safe, letting people carry knives onto planes." Abby said dryly. "Don't change anything that you could have had a pocket-knife. You don't, complaining won't change that. We'll figure something out Numbuh..."

"Heh?" Hoagie blinked at her, she had shut her mouth and was looking as if she wanted to bash her head into something. "What was THAT all about, you confusing me for some other hot guy you got stuck on an island with?"

The teasing didn't go over well, she merely gave him a murderous look and stormed off. Hoagie stared after her, feeling a bit stupid. He waited a few seconds before trailing after her, a little like a lost puppy. "Abby's clearing the brush out."

"I'm sorry..." Hoagie whimpered, and could almost picture himself as a small dog with it's tail between it's legs. Abby looked over at him in surprise, and her eyes softened a little bit, "I didn't mean anything by it. What did I do wrong?"

"Nothin', it was on Abby. She messed up and was made at herself." Abby stated simply. The dark skinned girl grabbed for the thick branches and pulled them away. "Ack, this is hard."

"We could do the caveman thing and make knives out of some stones. I bet we could find something sharp on the beach." Hoagie said, glancing curiously at his friend. She was really kicking herself for whatever she had been about to say earlier. The thing was...well, it kind of bothered Hoagie. As if he should know what it meant because it pertained to him.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Abby)**_

_Abby you idiot!_ The girl thought, furious with herself. Seething at herself. Poor Hoagie too, she'd taken out her frustration on him. It wasn't his fault that she had slipped up like that. How was she supposed to explain calling him Numbuh Two for Pete's sake? The girl shoved her hands into her pockets and scowled at the forestry in front of her.

They had been working for hours, clearing a path from the beach to the stream they had found. Still, the sun was starting to descend and they would have to be looking for food to go with their water. Then shelter. Abby thanked herself for taking that course on Maslow's Heiarchy of Human Needs. (Something that will pop up again in this fanfiction)

It was an easy route by now, she was sure they could travel it easily enough. It had taken Hoagie about thirty minutes to make himself a makeshift knife out of stone. Abby had stared at him in shock as he sputtered about some workshop thing his grandmother had taken him too.

She had one too, and it was surprisingly sharp. Hoagie had said something about being lucky enough to find...what was it, quartz? No, it was something else, it was shinier than that. He had mentioned something, cheerfully, about them being near a volcano. It was probably what the big mountain had once been before they came here. It was dormant now, she was sure.

"Okay, that's as good as it's gonna get..." Hoagie panted, taking off his goggles so he could wipe of his face. Abby was suddenly struck by how BLUE his eyes were, how many times did she actually see the color of his eyes in her life? "For now, what's next? Please say food, I think I'll die if you don't."

Abby bit back a laugh and looked around. There were tall tree's that she assumed were coconut. How they hell did you CLIMB the damn things though? They towered over them, and had no branches to grab for. She scowled a bit and Hoagie headed towards the water. He was focusing hard on the sand wear the water kept washing onto.

After a moment he sprang for something and dug into it. Hoagie sat up beaming and holding about five clams in his arms, "TA-DA!" He sang, giving her a bright grin. Abby crawled over to him regarding him, "What? I went clam digging with the family once. It's not hard..."

Abby found herself laughing at his hasty excuse for this random knowledge. It seemed to surprise him, did she really appear so cold? Hoagie explained how to find them, and soon they both had a good pile of clams. She scowled at them, and glanced at him forlornly. "Aint no way Abby's eaten them raw."

"I'm pretty sure you can." Hoagie said, tapping the shells experimentally. "But we can find some kind of rock and try boiling them or something. Mmmm, clam soup."

"You know how to cook?" She asked, trying to hide her amusement.

"Of course, I love food. I'm a teenager, and if I don't know how to cook when I'm hungry I don't get to eat. I like eating." Hoagie beamed at her and she had to stop herself from laughing aloud again.

What the hell was he doing to her?

Abby had never felt this at ease in a long time. It was strange that she felt so...so happy when they were on an ISLAND together. When they were closer to death than she had ever been before. It seemed so easy now, but wouldn't it get harder? Wouldn't things start catching up with them? Was this beginners luck?

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Hoagie)**_

Hoagie was feeling pretty proud of himself. He also had figured out that he was way more clever than he had ever given himself credit for. It hadn't been too hard to find a rock that he could use as a bowl. It had a nice shallow dip in it, and it was thin enough to let any water in it boil. It was pretty big, so after making a fire near the stream (This Abby did by the time he had returned. How, he was completely unsure.) they had placed the stone on two taller stones they had set in the fire. After a moment it boiled.

Ta-da! Clam soup.

Hoagie spit the sand out of his mouth for the umpteenth time. So it wasn't perfect, but it was certainly better than nothing at all. Abby was regarding the area around the stream as she ate, walking around. "That could be considered incredibly rude madame."

"Excuse Abby?" Abby said, glancing over at him.

"Just saying, that it's slightly rude to snuff your dinner guest and wander about the place...what is it you're doing?" Hoagie said with a casual smile to show he was teasing her. Abby rolled her brown eyes and gestured around the clearing they had found.

"You wanna sleep where the animals can get you?" Abby pointed out, "Cause Abby doesn't. She's looking for a place to sleep tonight. You can join me if you like Hoagie."

"If I must." Hoagie said lightly, standing up and looking around the edge of the clearing. "Sooo, what exactly is out of the 'animals can get you' zone? Is there a sign or something that points it out to us?"

"Har-har." Abby said dryly, "Abby don't know, she aint been lost in a jungle before."

"In the movies there's always a cave. Now where could we find a cave..." Hoagie said, looking around. He almost jumped out of his skin when a massive snake slid from under his hand. He didn't do THAT necessarily, but he made all the kangaroo's in Australia jealous as he jumped away from it. Unfortunately for his pride he sounded a bit like a scared girl. "Snake, snake, snake, snake, biiiiiiiig snake..."

"Oh for the love of..." Abby heaved a tired sigh and peaked at the green thing. "It won't hurt you, calm down."

"You don't understand, it touched meeeee..." Hoagie gagged and shuddered. "That, was gross."

"Girl." Abby commented, "You are such a girl."

"I am not, I'm just...sensitive. Women value that in guys you know. H-hey where the heck do you think you're going? Don't leave me alone with that thing, it'll swallow me whole!" Hoagie realized halfway through his sentence that Abby had vanished. He didn't quite enjoy the fact that he yelped again when he saw just her head on the ground. Which she turned to look at him before pulling it back into the hole she had found.

"Check out what Abby found..." The girl said from within. An echoing noise followed her voice, and Hoagie felt a rise of claustrophobia momentarily descend on him as he slid inside through the small tunnel. What he saw made him gape.

It was an underground place. He couldn't call it a cavern, because it was all dirt. The ceiling was held up by the complicated tangle of roots that kept it from caving in. More tunnels branched away, and he wondered why they were like that. Abby's eyes were flickering slightly in the dim light, "W-what is this place?"

"Our temporary home?" She finally said, though she inflected it like a question. Hoagie nodded slightly, but he couldn't shake the sensation that she wasn't saying something. That she was keeping something from him.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Abby)**_

Hoagie was asleep. Finally. Abby sat with her legs tucked underneath her, and attempted to contact her base again. She'd gotten through twice, and someone had hung up on her both times. Now it was just beeping endlessly. With a sigh she pressed the button and looked around her once more.

It was man-made, or should she say kid-made. Abby was sure it was some sort of abandoned underground treehouse that no kid used anymore. Probably not for hundreds of years. (How long had the KND been around? Abby was unsure.) It seemed empty and desolate now, but she could feel the memories this place had.

Why it had been abandoned she would never know. They would explore the place later, she could only hope that it had been cleared of any 2x4 technology before they left. Or did she want that? Would Hoagie's memories come back if he saw some of that stuff? She was sure he could still invent, look at the way he had handled practically everything today.

_Why didn't he make the cut? _It was a question she'd asked about all of her friends, a thousand times, when she had watched them be decommissioned from afar. She had watched as Kuki and Wally held each other while Hoagie left the team. She ahd watched while Kuki had sobbed and stayed in a corner of loneliness until her birthday after Wally left. Then she had gone to France. The idea of seeing her friends in school...

It had been too much. Still was too much. A strange ache filled her chest as she looked over at the sleeping boy. With his knees pulled up to his chest and his eyes shut behind his glasses. Whatever sleep he was having didn't look too peaceful. Abby looked down at her hands. It wasn't fair that she could remember the fun they had had, and that he couldn't.

Does it matter?

Hoagie liked her as much as he did then. She could feel their old friendship taking fire like dry kindling. Fire...in fact...it felt more like that than friendship. More like...

_Oh no, nu-uh girl. _Abby thought, steering herself away from the thought so quickly that it gave her mental whiplash. She wouldn't, ever, open her heart up to any boy. She'd done that with Maurice and gotten it stomped on. Okay, not stomped on, but somehow that made things worse. That he had felt bad that he didn't return her feelings she had harbored for him.

_"You're just like a kid sister to me Abby...I...I'm sorry..."_

"Abby's sorry too." She muttered under her breath, "Real sorry you broke my damn heart."

"Mmmm, what was that?" Hoagie whispered, surprising her as she noticed his bright blue eyes were focused on her. Bright blue, she couldn't get that color out of her head. She could see them, in her minds eye now, even under those yellow tinted goggles. "You said something.

"Abby did not. Go back to sleep." She said, a little more harshly than she intended. Still, his reply was to merely blink a little sleepily in her direction and turn over. Abby breathed a tired sigh, and stared up at the dirt ceiling overhead. She had a feeling that there was going to be more than the trouble of surviving for her on this island. She really didn't need anymore problems either.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Yup, I used her kiddy crush on Maurice. :3**_

_**If you're a Maurice/Abby fan you really shouldn't be here, so don't complain. XP**_

_**I can actually really see that happening. She did have some kind of crush on him, even WALLY saw that and that's saying something.**_

_**Reviews much appreciated XO**_


	5. Pain and a Couple Embarassing Moments

_Disclaimer;_

_I own nothing but the plot._

_**Grawr! Lawl, anyways...**_

_**Next chapter!**_

_**Yup, 3/4 in this chapter. XP**_

_**WOOOOHOOO! Tim Urban made it to the top 24 on American Idol! -cheers- I've already picked him as the boy I'm rooting for. :3 Cause to put it totally simply, he's really cute and has a gorgeous voice. -purrs-**_

_**I picked Didi for the girls because I like her personality, and the fact that she's trying for her friend that passed away. **_

_**Yeah, don't know if you guys know what Streakz is talking about, but she don't care!**_

_**Curse you Abby and your talking in third person habit contagiousness...**_

_**Anywaaaays, after that bout of randomness...**_

_**REVIEWS! :3**_

_**The Super Skitty- -is jumped on- Ack! Don't crush the writer! =^.^=**_

_**XxBloodsbanexX- Oh YES! XP I will, and I think you spelled that right. Or...well technically awesomeness isn't a real WORD so you can't really spell it wrong or right but...never mind. **_

_**blue-eyed-blonde12- Sleepy head. Essays, BLECH. I know how THAT goes. -has to write a million and one essays for scholarships she'll never win because her math grades are poop-**_

_**sstoons3425- Yeah, I'd be kissing the ground in relief. I hate floating for long periods of time, and honestly can't imagine swimming for a mile. XP But I'm not an active werekitty. I'm a sit-on-your-butt-and-read-stuff-and-write-stuff-on-fanfiction-kitty :3**_

_**Simpering- SIMPEH! -tackles- :3 Thankies, you give me the warm fuzzies inside. -purrs- I feel so special having my stories read by good writers like you. -cackles insanely for no reason except that she's awesome- Dr. Franklin's Island...ZOMFG! The one about the kids that are changed into animally things! Yeah, I totally did! I should reread that. O.o**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Five- Pain and a Couple Embarassing Moments_

_**Cleveland: Wallabee Beetles**_

Wally grimaced to himself, shoving his hands into the front pocket of his hooded sweatshirt. He ALWAYS wore a hooded sweatshirt, and it was always orange too. He loved orange. He'd heard from his best friend Hoagie once that in old times orange was symbolic of bravery and courage. Green was symbolic of life.

He cared what the color green was symbolic for because...well, his girlfriend liked green. Wally remembered asking Hoagie to tell him just so he could tell Kuki about it and let her think he was smart. That was before he got the guts to ask her out, and she didn't care that he wasn't all that bright either.

"WAAAALLLLYYYY!" As if summoned by the mere thought, Kuki came flying from seemingly nowhere. She was a pretty girl (of course Wally thought so, he happened to be dating her...) with raven colored hair. She was wearing her favorite shade of green, an oversized sweatshirt that had taken him months to find. Her other one became un-oversized, and Kuki didn't care for it unless her hands could hide in the sleeves. "Sheesh you run fast! I'm glad I caught you."

"Goin' to Hoagie's house." Wally said, "His parents'll be pickin' him up taday."

"Yeah, I heard." Kuki beamed at him. One thing Wally adored about Kuki was that she liked Hoagie just as much as he did. The three of them made a good group of friends. Kuki grabbed for his hand and he tolerated this. Wally wasn't the most romantic guy in the world, but he'd do almost anything to make Kuki happy. She happened to be a very cuddly person. "Can I come too?"

"Sure." Wally said, giving her a quick smile. Kuki giggled at him for it.

Wally would never admit it, but they were probably the most cutesy couple in their highschool. Almost everything they did was fluff. One could get a toothache watching them in the hallway.

He was happy though. Life was good for him right now. He had a girlfriend, and his best pal was coming back from France after going on a really (in his opinion) idiotic trip. Who cares if things like that give you life experience? What the heck was Hoagie going to do in his life that reflected on his trip to France?

Wally walked in the door, he always did because he'd been to Hoagie's house so many times that he didn't really have to knock anymore. As he did so his small smile turned into a frown. Hoagie's mother was hugging Tommy to her chest and sobbing hard into the boy's shoulder. Wally glanced at Kuki and decided it would be a good idea to beat a hasty retreat.

But she saw him. Hoagie's mom lifted her tear-stained face and broke into a choked cry of anguish. She released Tommy so quickly that the poor kid nearly face-planted it on the ground, and rushed Wally. Her head met his shoulder and she burst into a fresh bout of tears while Wally stood their feeling utterly helpless and incredibly awkward.

"Wh-what's wrong Mrs. Gilligan?" Kuki whimpered, taking the woman's hand in her own. Hoagie's mom said something unintelligible, and Kuki looked at Tommy who was crying silently in the hallway. "Tommy? What happened?"

"H-H-Hoagie..." Mrs. Gilligan wailed. It was a sound unlike any other Wally had ever heard. One that came from deep within her soul, a sound that reflected that of a broken heart. "My baby, my poor, poor ba-baby..."

Mrs. Gilligan clung to Wally as if letting go of him would make her sink into the floor with her despair. Wally had NEVER seen so much grief in somebody's eyes before, it made him sick. Kuki whimpered nervously, tears flooded her eyes and Wally looked at her in confusion.

"What happened to Hoagie?" She whispered, her voice filled with dread. Suddenly Kuki was clinging to Wally too, and he was beginning to feel a bit like he couldn't breathe. "Where's Hoagie."

"Hoagie..." Tommy said, tears streaming down his face. The boy looked suddenly furious, his fists clenching and his voice cracking in agony, "They say that Hoagie's dead. His plane has crashed in the ocean, and nobody's been found..."

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Abby)**_

Abby walked through the empty corridors, making sure that there was no 2x4 tech that Hoagie would find. Even though in her heart she was unsure whether it would be so bad if he found it or not. Abby frowned as she picked up an old coin, nothing intelligible. Perhaps at one time it had been a collecter's item for some operative.

Like the Yipper cards. A wry smile made it's way across Abby's face. Did Hoagie still like Yipper cards? She'd have to try and find some way to ask him without drawing suspicion to herself. Speaking of suspicion, the brown eyed girl looked down at her communicator. It fizzed for a second, and she heard what could have been voices but it crackled and petered out.

_Damn. _She thought, suddenly feeling her patience grow thin with her team. If it had been her old team, the good ol' Sector V of the KND she would have been rescued by now. Abby would never have had to prove that she was loyal to them. _Abby, think about it. It's not you they're worried about but Hoagie._

The mere thought of him being a bad-guy made her stomach churn sickeningly. Abby's eyes narrowed in thought, could she possibly get it out of him? She was a covert operative, it was her job to spy on teens. The girl's mind whirred as she thought hard about it.

She was so deep in thought that she hadn't even noticed how Hoagie snuck up on her. One second Abby was alone in the massive chamber she had found, and the next she was being tapped on the shoulder. Abby spun around and caught herself at the last second before she busted Hoagie's face open with a well-aimed fist. The boy yelped in surprise, and jumped back. A nervous laugh escaped his mouth.

"Wow, somebody knows karate." Hoagie grinned at her, he had drawn the word 'karate' out so that the final 'e' had a rather odd lilt to it. Abby narrowed her eyes at him and he held up his hands defensively, "Hey, don't give me that look. Might I point out, my dear friend, that it was YOU who almost punched ME in the face?"

"Abby knows. Why'd you sneak up on her like that?" Abby said, a scowl forming on her face. Hoagie shot her a look through his goggles and shrugged his shoulders.

"Didn't really think I was 'sneaking', as you called it." Hoagie said, with a half-smile that made Abby have to avert her gaze. The teen had made air quotes around the word 'sneaking'. "I've been in here awhile now, I just noticed that you weren't waving or anything so I decided to catch your attention."

"Oh." Abby said, feeling a little bad for how grumpy she was being with him. She gestured around herself and said, "Abby's explored, nothing much, just three more empty chambers."

"Yeah, I noticed earlier." Hoagie said, giving her a grin. Abby must have done something to give away her surprise because the next instant the boy was adding, while rubbing the back of his head a bit nervously, "Sorry, you were asleep and I was bored out of my mind. So I decided to do a little exploration."

Abby nodded, and suddenly a very un-subtle growling noise came from Hoagie. They met eachother's eyes for a moment, and Hoagie's face lit up with a blush. Abby chuckled warmly, "Somebody is hungry..."

"Yeah, no breakfast. Maybe there's something else on the island we can eat. The vegetation seems pretty lush here, I wonder if their are any plants that we can use for food." Hoagie's eyes lit up in excitement at the thought of food, and Abby had to practically run to keep up with him as he entered the main chamber and scrambled out. "Come on Abby!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Hoagie)**_

Hoagie pushed through the underbrush quickly, and heard a grunt of irritation behind him as Abby was slapped unceremoniously with the leaves he had just released. Hoagie struggled between his automatic laughter and polite concern for the girl. Hey, getting slapped in the face by some plant is classic wilderness humor.

"Abby's not sure if this is such a good idea." The girl commented, "How do you even know if anything is safe to eat?"

"I know a lot of random stuff. Or, I've been finding out that I know a lot of random stuff of late." Hoagie replied, when Abby shot him a look of total confusion the boy shrugged his shoulders. "What I mean is that ever since...hey, basically since I've run into YOU I've been remembering things that I didn't even knew I knew. Like flying the plane. Mmmm, and I have an interesting ability to invent things that I think might actually WORK if I worked on them...why are you looking at me like I'm a ghost? Oh God, there's something right behind me isn't there..."

She was staring at him in a mixture of surprise and anxiety. Hoagie cast a glance over his shoulder and...well, no, there wasn't anything out in the forest planning to eat him alive anytime soon. The boy quirked and eyebrow and looked at Abby who was just shrugging her shoulders as if nothing had happened in the first place. Which...well, to be honest with you it was terribly annoying.

"Abby was just thinkin' of something else." Abby said, waving off the question he hadn't even asked yet. Well! Hoagie snorted, and turned on his heel to walk in the other direction. The boy stopped short and looked up in surprise, a low whistle escaped him. "Hoagie...woah."

"Yeah, woah." Hoagie agreed. It was part of the cliff they had seen from the shore, only this was the middle of it. Hoagie had been right about his guess, the two cliffs on either side were connected in the middle. Hoagie narrowed his eyes as he stared up at it. It was, to be honest, HUGE. Still..."I think we need to climb up."

"Are you NUTS!?" Abby said, taking off her red cap and slapping him in the face with it. Ouch. Despite the fact that it was a HAT for goodness sake, it actually kind of hurt when she hit him with it. Hoagie rubbed the side of his face, "We could get killed."

"Calm down, I have an idea. We look for an easier way up, of course." Hoagie gave her a small smirk as she let this process. She actually glared at him for it too. Hey, he had reason to smirk. He totally won that...not-really-an-argument thing.

"Fine, Abby agree's. We find an easier route." She said, "And if, IF Hoagie, we do find one we can climb up if it isn't dark."

"Fine, Mom." Hoagie said with a lopsided smile. The boy paused, and looked a little sheepish, "But...um, could we wait until we find something to eat first?"

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Abby)**_

She had no idea what fruit it was, just that when she cut it in half it was shaped a bit like a star. It was sweet enough though, and Hoagie said he was positive he'd seen it in a store before. So they ate a few for breakfast before carrying on. It wasn't long until the found a route that was definitely easier than the one they'd seen earlier. Many stones had fallen over each other, and it looked almost like stairs. Still, it would be a treacherous climb to the top.

Hoagie was working on something in the forest. Well, he had been, for nearly fifteen minutes. (Abby's watch was still running fine, thank you super awesome TND technology) Suddenly he returned, by stomping like a bear through the forest, carrying a huge pile of vines in his arms. Abby arched an eyebrow, "Okay, Abby gives. What's with the stomping and the vines?"

"The stomping? You didn't want me to sneak up on you remember?" Hoagie said, giving her a dazzling smile. Abby felt surprise leak through her to the core as she realized that her heart picked up speed a little at that. Now why would her heart do that? Hoagie added, with a mischevious grin, "You leave the vines to Tarzan, Jane."

"Your references to literary works and movies is beginning to drive Numbuh Five nuts." She said, without even THINKING about it. Until she said it, and she froze with her hands screaming to slam over her mouth. (She didn't do that, since...well, it'd look a good deal more suspicious if she did do that.)

"Yeah." Hoagie said with an easy laugh. Abby watched with a hammering heart and wide eyes as he headed for the stair rocks and staggered a little. "Um...Abby, little help here?"

_Did...did he not notice? _The girl thought, her heart slowing a little. Could it be possible that Hoagie reacted to it the way he did merely because it was something he had once been used too? "Sure, Abby can help."

"By the way." The boy said casually as he split half the load he carried with her. She slung her vines over her back and he copied her, "What was with saying number five? It was almost like a name...hahaha...hey, you okay? I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's nothing." Abby said shortly, angry with herself for being stupid yet AGAIN. "Just a nickname Abby had once. She let it slip on accident."

"Oh, sorry. I won't tease you about it." Hoagie said. Then, almost as if he couldn't help himself, "Why would they call you Numbuh Five? Something to do with how many times you kicked somebody in the face or something like that?"

"Nah, it was just something Abby and her friends did while we were kids." She replied. Abby started up the rocks and Hoagie trailed after her. Silence stretched a little uncomfortably between them, "Abby's sorry for snapping...she, uh, was just afraid you'd think her nickname was stupid."

"No, it's cute, even a little fitting." Hoagie said, then blushed very badly. Abby chuckled under her breath as the boy babbled, "Don't ask me why the name Numbuh Five would be fitting of you, I dunno. Hey, if you were any number it'd totally be five. Because...you have...five...fingers?"

"Stop tryin' Hoagie, Abby noticed that you called it cute." Abby said, Hoagie blushed even deeper and Abby felt her mouth curl into a smile of amusement. "Come on, let's get up here."

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Hoagie)**_

The sun was so high in the sky that Hoagie was sure it would burn the entire world to a crisp or something. Heh, sooner or later the ocean would just whither away and he and Abby could WALK home. Forget finding a way to build a raft and get back. Navigate the ocean. The mere idea of it loomed before him impossibly.

Hoagie groaned, as they had gotten higher the climbing had gotten tougher. He was pretty athletic, but it was a little embarassing that he was getting his hind-quarters handed to him by Abby. She was a good ten feet away from him and picking up speed. "Abby, slow down. It's dangerous up here."

"Abby knows." Abby commented. Hoagie felt a thrill of relief as she sat down on a rock and added, "Let's eat some of that fruit we packed up here now. We should rest for a bit."

"I should make us something to carry water in." Hoagie said, before even realizing that he knew how to do that. Hey, he wasn't complaining. Figuring out that he knew more than he knew he knew was kind of cool. (That sentence was slightly confusing...) The boy slumped down next to Abby who handed him one of the fruit.

"Good idea, we could get dehydrated workin' so hard." Abby said softly. Her eyes took on a far away look as she looked at the ground beneath her feet. "We're almost to the top, Abby thinks it was a good idea to come up here after all. We can probably see the whole island from the top, and who knows what's on the other side..."

It was around the word 'dehydrated' that Hoagie began only half-listening. He watched her with a slight quickening to his pulse. Gad, she was a pretty girl. Even if she hadn't showered recently, and her hair was beginning to fall out of her hat a little bit. Abby had a beautiful complexion, and there was a confidence to her that Hoagie admired. "Pretty..."

"Excuse Abby?" Abby said, stopping mid-sentence and glancing at him. Heat flooded Hoagie's face. Oh CRIPE he'd totally just said that out loud. That was...completely mortifying. The boy stammered for something to change what he had said.

_And it was like I was completely dumb-struck TOO, craaaap!_ Hoagie thought, "Ah, I mean the other side of the island. I bet it's pretty over there, that's what I was saying. Heheheheh..."

"You...are weird." Abby said, tipping her hat so that it hid her eyes and getting to her feet. Hoagie scrambled to his as she began to climb once more. The boy heaved a sigh and began picking his way up after her. Hopefully he wouldn't screw anything else up by letting his mouth run like he was a thirteen year old crushing hard.

Abby suddenly teetered above him. Hoagie froze with surprise as she windmilled her arms in an almost comical attempt to regain her balance. Then she was falling. With a cry of surprise he launched himself at her and caugh her at the last second. For a moment he thought they'd both go down, and he just clung to her as they gained their balance. They stayed that way for a few moments, and Hoagie had enough time to realize that she had very soft skin.

"You can let Abby go now." She said softly after a few moments. Hoagie released her and stepped back so hastily that she had to grab him by the wrist to keep him from falling backwards too. The boy gave her a nervous laugh that he had had since he was a kid. "Thanks, a...furry thing jumped out at Abby."

"A furry thing?" Hoagie said, his voice suddenly filled with amusement, "A furry thing jumped out at you and almost made you kill yourself? What was it, a werewolf?"

"No, a rabbit." She muttered, looking embarassed. Hoagie chortled with laughter. (He seems like the kind of guy who would chortle) It seemed he wasn't the only one intent on humiliating themself today.

_**

* * *

**_

_**HUZZAH!!**_

_**So that chapter is done! :3**_

**__**

-scowls- Yes there was a depressing part. But I try to get everything involved, and while I was writing this little 'Two teens lost on an island together what could possibly NOT go wrong' fanfiction I realized that the parents were going to be so WORRIED and SAD. So Yeah...that's what made the first part of this fic come...out of my head. XP

_**I'll get Life is Cold up tomorrow, I promise. (For those of you who care about that fanfic)**_

_**For now...**_

_**Reviews are much appreciated...**_

_**Streakz, OUT!**_


	6. Turn for the Worse

_Disclaimer;_

_I own nothing but the plot. :3_

_**-cackles gleefully-**_

_**Next chapter! -waves flag-**_

_**I didn't write anything yesterday because...-.- I got a new book and I wanted to finish it.**_

_**It was called the Nightmare Academy, very good book. The second in the Verista's Project series...**_

_**Then, just so I'm being completely honest, I spent like five hours watching CaseClosed online. XP**_

_**I blame the public library! -points-**_

_**Oh! Special thanks to Paulagirl, blue-eyed-blonde12, and XxBloodsbanexX for the inspirations that brought this chapter together. Your reviews are much appreciated in giving me amusing situations and so on and such forth. -waves hands-**_

_**Paulagirl(for both reviews)- Don't worry about the birthday thing, I was being a psycho and messed that up. -.-u It was the other fic that I wrote that I even MENTIONED said birthday, so yeah...XP I LOVE Two is Better than One by the way, it's one of my favorite love songs. :3**_

_**TheSuperSkitty- -places Streakz dummy near her and flee's-**_

_**Simpering- Lawl, yes it is indeed starfruit. Hoagie and Abby just aren't as smart as you people out there. -.o Lawl, thankies. Abby can be hard to do sometimes, being such a cool-minded person. (All my characters that are suave are usually jerks, which Abby is not...XP)**_

_**super ario- Oh, and you haven't seen the last of that Australian cuddle-muffin. -is killed and brought back to life- O.o No calling Wally cuddle-muffin, apparently Kuki kills you if you do it...Thankies, not Kuki of course, you.**_

_**blue-eyed-blonde12- Epic is good, as long as it isn't followed by the word 'fail'**_

_**sstoons3425- I love Hoagie, he's so easy to get into character! I was such a stupid kid hating him. -scowls at younger self- **_

_**XxBloodsbanexX- Well, I hope you're happy because I laughed at that and was in public. So basically I was sitting in my highschool library, reading silently on the computer when I suddenly burst into spontaneous laughter and pointed at my screen. I happen to live in a small town, and as I walked into the Town Pump people walked to the other side of the store and looked at me like I was psychotic. XP Starfruit it is. I love it, and was thinking about it and thought, 'hey that's a tropical fruit' so wala!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Six- Turn for the Worse_

_**Hoagie**_

The number one regret of the day: Ever mentioning to climb that stupid cliff. Once he had convinced Abby to do it she had been rarin' to go. Really, truly, at the moment Hoagie hated himself for his stupid plans. He didn't hate Abby for being an all around determined person who wouldn't turn back even though it was so hot that Hoagie felt he would burn to a crisp. Nah, it was all his fault for suggesting the climb.

Still, at least they were close to the top. Hoagie scowled, a look that was uncharateristic for him. The climb back down would almost be as hard and tedious as the one up. Unless they wanted to fall head over heels (and not in love) until they got a lovely face-full of jungle dirt. (Said face-full would also probably break their necks)

Abby had reached the top. Which basically meant that Hoagie had about ten more feet to climb. Great. Their 'easy' route had gotten terribly steep about three-quarters of the way up and Abby had refused to turn back now. Hoagie huffed and puffed as he pulled himself onto a flat rock and started the process of painstakingly hauling his skinny butt onto the next ledge he could get his fingers on. Said fingers were beginning to feel terribly achey and numb as well.

At the last stretch he blinked in surprise as Abby leaned down and grasped his hand. It was easier getting up when she helped him, and he stood panting for a moment before looking around. The boy gaped in surprise.

The top of the cliff was actually more like a ridge. It couldn't be more than a twelve feet across. On the other side it sloped into another cliff, only this was part of a deep gorge. The roar of a waterfall could be heard, and he could see it from where he was, as a mountain nearby served as the place where the water tumbled down. No tree's grew up here, but there was some grass and plants. Peering over the edge he could see that the far-away drop lead to a winding river that seemed to disappear into nowhere.

Basically, if they wanted to see more of the island they'd have to climb down to the side of the river, find a way across, and then climb up the other side of the ravine. In other words, this entire day was for absolutely nothing. Abby seemed to have reached this same conclusion, her mouth was set in a grim line and her hat drawn over her eyes.

Hoagie grit his teeth and stared down. Okay, there was no flipping way he was going to have wasted all that time just to climb back down. No, he got this far and he was going all the flippin' way. He didn't care how many ravine's he had to cross. Besides, he saw some pretty lush vegetation down there, perhaps there would be more food. He was really hungry.

"Come on." Hoagie said, picking his way along the top of the ridge. Abby stared after him for a moment before following, "Okay, we just have to climb down over there, and climb back up. Easy peasey. Once we find a route doing it a second time will be as easy as pie!"

"Uh, Hoagie?" Abby said, tripping a little as she tried to keep up, "Abby thinks this might not be a good idea."

"Why not? We're already a quarter of the way there!" Hoagie said stubbornly. Abby heaved a sigh and adjusted the vines on her shoulder so that they would fit more comfortably or something. She couldn't really argue, and Hoagie knew that. After all she'd used the same logic to keep them climbing the first cliff.

As they walked on he could see the ridge beginning to slope away from the ravine. One would think this would be the easiest way down, but as he stared down the side he saw no passable route. With a tired sigh he turned around and headed back the way he came. Toward the waterfall.

The closer they got to it, the thicker the mist around the area got. Soon he could hardly see ten feet down the side of the cliff at all. Hoagie scowled, and looked at the waterfall in irritation. "I wish we could shut you off."

"I don't think inanimate objects talk back Hoagie." Abby pointed out. Hoagie chuckled and looked down the side of the ravine.

That was when the most idiotic idea he had ever come up with flew into his head. Hoagie stared at it for a long time, and continued staring. His blue eyes flickered slightly as he worked out the problem in his head, as he figured out exactly how this would work. The teen glanced at the vines in his head, then at a nearby rock, and back down the ravine. A smile curled his lips. Brilliant.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Abby**_

He had something on his mind, that was for sure. Abby watched with quiet politeness as Hoagie worked out whatever problem had come into his head. The teen watched warily as Hoagie's eyes traveled to the ravine, the vines he had, then a large rock jutting out of the ground, and back to the ravine again. A second before he said anything something clicked in Abby's head. "Oh no boy, uh-uh."

"It's brilliant though!" Hoagie said, beginning to tie one of the longer and sturdier looking vines around his waist. "Look, I can't see anything with all this mist, but maybe if you lower me down on the vines I can get a better look. The change in vantage point could help me see a better route too. I told you these would come in handy!"

"Boy, Abby will NOT risk that. She might drop you, and then what?" Abby shuddered at the mere thought. Hoagie only rolled his eyes behind his goggles and walked over to the rock. It was fairly smooth, and as he wrapped the vine around it and handed the other end to Abby she realized what he meant. "So she can use the rock as leverage."

"Exactly." Hoagie said with a grin, "Come on Abby, just let me do this. I promise you I'll be careful, and I trust you alright?"

"This is stupid." Abby said, but she saw the sense in his plan too. The stubbornness as well. If she didn't lower him he'd try and do it without her help, not something she was really looking forward to. "You be careful, you hear?"

"Nope, the waterfall's too loud." Hoagie said, a teasing smile on his face. Abby narrowed her eyes at him and he held up his hands defensively, "Alright, alright, I hear you sheesh. If looks could kill you wouldn't have to worry about me so much, you know that?"

Hoagie edged towards the end of the cliff, Abby had plenty of vine behind her but she was going to hold that rope taut between them as much as possible. Soon he was lowering himself over the edge and her stomach was twisting in knots. _Don't let me drop him, please don't let me drop him. _She thought, and began to loosen the slack.

"Abby two centimeters isn't going to cut it!" Hoagie called from below. Abby scowled and gave him some more slack. Slowly though, she wasn't going to drop him. She wasn't going to drop him. "Thank you!"

"Eh." Abby grunted, and stared at the vines. After about fifteen minutes of repeated lowering and stopping she called nervously, "Hoagie? You still there?"

"Nope, I fell down to my death and you didn't notice my screaming." Hoagie replied cheerfully. Abby decided that was a good enough cause for her to beat the holy living snot out of him when he came back up. "How much vine do we have left?"

They had to yell to hear each other, and that made Abby nervous. She couldn't see over the edge because of where the rock was. The girl frowned, "About...two feet. Hoagie come on, Abby thinks you need to climb back up."

"I think I see something though...can you lower me a little more?" Hoagie asked.

"Abby thinks the point is moot since she don't have twenty foot legs that could reach whatever the hell you're seeing." Abby pointed out, Hoagie didn't reply and she heaved a tired sigh. "Hoagie please..."

"Fine, I'll come back up." Hoagie yelled back, the defeat clear in his voice. Abby grabbed at the rope and began helping to pull him up. Annoying fact, things are harder to pull up than lower down.

It wasn't until she pulled up about three times that she heard it. A straining noise that made her heart leap into her chest. The girl's brown eyes shot to the vine, and an instant before it happened she flung herself at it. The makeshift rope snapped, and she was heaved violently forward (having grabbed a part of the vine that wasn't behind her lovely rock) toward the edge of the cliff. At the last second she caught herself on the edge. Her shoulder popped under the strain of Hoagie's weight.

"WAH!" Hoagie yelped from below, "What ha-ABBY!"

"Hi." Abby grunted, glaring down at him. This was EXACTLY why she hadn't wanted to do this. The muscles in her arms were beginning to tremble. The vine had snapped, she had noticed it was going to snap an instant before it did and grabbed the piece that was snapping. Unfortunately she had been holding both ends of the vine as she died this, and when it snapped she was jerked forward by the motion. Now she held the edge of the cliff in one hand and the vine with Hoagie on it in the other.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hoagie**_

Hoagie's stomach was doing back-flips and somersaults. The boy stared up the length of the vine to Abby, who was probably going to loose her hold soon. Damn, and then they'd both be killed. Hoagie felt sick to his stomach, and let out a nervous laugh. "If this were a story, this would be the perfect time to leave off."

"What?" Abby croaked, her brown eyes flickering down to him.

"It's a cliffhanger..." Hoagie said, she narrowed her eyes and looked away. "Okay, yeah, sorry, not exactly a good time for a joke."

"You think?" Abby snapped, glaring down at him. She was mad, ho boy was she mad. He could see it in her brown eyes. Not only mad, but worried too. Somehow he didn't think that worry was for her either. "Abby can pull us up, she just needs some leverage for her feet."

"With one hand?" Hoagie asked, Abby glared down at him and he stared around thinking of something. Anything that could save them from this situation. Hoagie grit his teeth and looked down. Long drop, probably, though the mist obscured most of it from view. They would die, wouldn't they? It would be all his fault that Abby hadn't lived through this..."I've got an idea."

"What?" Abby said, her voice cracking from the strain. Probably from pain too, her left arm had been pulled at an angle that kind of made Hoagie sick to look at. The boy grimly set his feet against the side of the cliff. "Here, Abby knows, climb up to her and..."

"You won't be able to hold on that long." Hoagie pointed out, he grabbed for a sharp rock on the side of the cliff, and began sawing at the vine. Abby must have heard that, because her head snapped down and she was staring at him with horror in her eyes. "I'll just cut off my end and you'll be able to pull yourself up."

"NO! NO!" Abby screamed, "Nuh-uh, you do that and Abby'll kick your ass! Hoagie, please, don't. Please."

"It's the only way." Hoagie said stubbornly, though every part of him was screaming for self-preservation. To stop being stupid, to stop cutting the only thing that kept him from free-falling almost a hundred feet. The vine began to groan under the strain, and as he cut further into it part of it gave way. Abby cried out in pain as he fell a little, but the vine still held on. "Dammit...come on..."

"Please don't." Abby pleaded, was she crying? No, she couldn't be. Hoagie only saluted her a little cheesily. Be a joker till the end, die laughing at all that jazz. While on the outside he was as calm as anything inside he was screaming with fear. With terror really. He felt he would probably pee his pants or something. "Please Hoagie, no..."

Then the vine snapped.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Abby**_

She screamed. Abby screamed harder than she ever screamed her entire life the moment that vine went slack in her hands. The moment that he vanished from view. The girl sat there and screamed, screamed while her hand nearly slipped. Continued screaming as she climbed back up numbly. Continued screaming as she curled into a ball by the edge of the cliff and cried her heart out.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._ She thought, after her screaming had subsided. Abby just kind of lay there, with nothing else to do but stare blankly ahead and hate herself with a passion she had never felt before. _You KNEW this was a stupid idea girl. You SAID it was stupid, but you let him do it anyways! Dammit, no, dammit..._

For the first time in a long time Abby wanted her mother. She wanted her mother and her father, to be held in a warm and comforting embrace and be told that none of this had ever happened. She wanted to be a kid again, playing with all of her friends. Hoagie, oh Hoagie.

_He's alright._ She convinced herself, crawling over to the edge and peering over it into the mist. She couldn't see anything, or hear anything. "Hoagie?" She yelled, her voice hoarse from the screaming, "Hoagie dammit answer me!"

Of course he didn't say anything back, but she sat there until the sun went down screaming his name. She sat there until the moon was so high in the sky that it had painted the world around her a silvery gray. No answer, no reply. He was gone. Dead. It was all her fault too, if she had only convinced him not to go.

Abby curled into a ball and began to weep.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hoagie**_

There was a momentary moment of weightlessness. Hoagie didn't know why he didn't scream, for that weightlessness was terrifying. He knew that with it came an inevitable 'splat' that would ultimately mean "See ya later Hoagie" for the entire world. Said splat came sooner than he expected, way sooner actually. He couldn't have fallen more than three feet. Still, his ankle buckled beneath him and he pitched forward so that his head slammed hard into the side of the cliff.

Sickness spun around him, Abby was screaming as if she'd seen somebody commit murder. Or somebody die. Oh, right. But he wasn't dead was he? Hoagie lifted his head, and his vision flickered before his eyes. A ledge? Was that what he had seen when he had asked her to lower him more on the rope? Probably.

_Stand up Gilligan, that poor girl is freaking out over you._ Something said in his head, but he couldn't get himself to. Hoagie's vision swam, spun, did very sickening circles. The boy rolled onto his back, away from the edge, and stared up at the misty sky as, for like the umpteenth time since he had met that strange girl on the plane, his vision went completely black.

_**

* * *

**_

_**So Hoagie isn't dead, he fell onto a ledge. He's alright. Abby doesn't know that though, since he happens to be unconcious right now.**_

_**So now they've been seperated! Will Abby ever find out that Hoagie is alive? Will Hoagie ever run into Abby again? Or will he starve to death, stuck on his little ledge? **_

_**To find out you gotta read more, which might mean you gotta wait for the next chapter. **_

_**Unless, of course, I've already updated. :3**_

_**Wondering how your reviews inspired this situation you three? -points- Paulagirl gave me the idea for the ridge with the waterfall because of your crazy dream :3 blue-eyed-blond12 and XxBloodsbanexX will just have to wait and see where their influence comes in.**_

_**See, reviews are really helpful, they give writer's inspiration when they're stumped on what to do next. :3**_

_**So...**_

_**Reviews much appreciated.**_


	7. So Close Yet So Far Away

_Disclaimer;_

_The plot is mine, and that's pretty much it. :3 Oh, my Oc's are mine. Don't take them..._

_I've got too many of those. XP_

_**-cackles insanely- I seriously love this fanfiction.**_

_**It's my most favorite one that I've ever started working on. :3**_

_**I don't know why.**_

_**Italics, as you know, represent things inside somebodies head. Story parts in italics are dreams. **_

_**Simpering- I'm glad you liked it so much. Makes me feel so fluffy, impressing you. XP**_

_**super ario- -sings- I love you, I hate you, I just can't get around you. I breathe you I taste you...-stops- For some reason your review made me think of that song. :3**_

_**XxBloodsbanexX- Indeed, it's even more awkward going to school and facing it. GRAWR! FAHAHA!**_

_**blue-eyed-blonde12- Ermies...what about foooood? I needs food...-cries-**_

_**sstoons3425- I know right? XP I'm looking forward to that...ermies, if they DO meet up again. -shifty eyes-**_

_**TheSuperSkitty- When I find the time to I will do just that. :3**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Seven- So Close Yet So Far Away_

_**Paris, France**_

Her name was Darcy Finnigan. She was what people in America automatically thought of when they thought popular. Long blonde hair, eyes as blue as the sky itself. Slender figure, and a fashion that could make the boys drool like crazy. Oh yes, she was pretty. She also happened to think that cliques were stupid, and accepted any variety of friends that she could possibly manage. It was her belief that real friendship could be valued over popularity. She was Numbuh Twenty-nine of the Teens Next Door, and she was trying to fit the last of her clothing into her bag.

"Come on y'all better get in there." She said through grit teeth, her southern accent tinged with irritation as she pressed harder onto the top of her suitcase, "I command it!"

"I don't think commanding has anything to do with it, Numbuh Twenty-nine." The amused voice startled her, and she looked up to see Charles, or Numbuh Thirty, the youngest member of their team standing in the doorway. He was thirteen years old, having just recently been 'decommissioned' from the original KND. The boy was much shorter than she was, with dark hair that hung in dark blue eyes. He adjusted his glasses and added nervously, "Numbuh Thirty-seven says you might as well not pack anyways."

Darcy narrowed her eyes. She was second-in-command here at Sector V of the TND. Paris was supposed to be a temporary HQ for them, they were bunking down with the local sector. Their team leader, Numbuh Five, Abigail Lincoln, had gone to Cleveland to set up their new HQ there. Cleveland was one of the most active spots with adult and teen leaders, having three of the worst of them all in the same city.

The girl grabbed for Charles's hand as she brushed passed him, catching the younger boy off guard as she practically dragged him to the balcony that over-looked the main room. The local sector was out on an important mission, and the only two people besides Darcy and Charles were the remaining members of the team.

First there was Cody, the other girl of the team. Her skin was olive colored and her eyes a dark brown. Her hair was black, but she kept it cropped short so that it barely brushed the top of her shoulders unlike Darcy's long blond hair. It was also thick, and had a tendancy to be frizzy whenever it was wet. She was operative Numbuh Twenty-eight, and had been Darcy's friend since the days they fought adult tyranny in the KND. Now she was immersed in one of her favorite television shows, an anime about a teenager dectective that turns into a little kid because of a pill or something like that.

Then there was Richard, or Rick, Numbuh Thirty-seven. His blonde hair had a brown-coppery look to it, and he wore it long and pulled into a ponytail. Rick was pretty tall for his age, towering over the rest of his team like a beast. He also had about as much brains as a piece of carpet. No, that wasn't true. Rick was brilliant but he was basically spineless and a coward. His common-sense was what made one think he was stupid. He didn't even have a little bit of it.

Something was ringing. Cody looked up from her anime in surprise, and got up to answer it. Rick was closest however, and he answered the transmission and hung up before the person, whoever it was, had a chance to even say anything. "Hey!" Cody yelled, looking irritably at Rick, "What if that was important."

"I checked the line first." Darcy heard him mumble, "It wasn't."

"Rick, are you packed yet?" Darcy yelled, making the boy jump and look over his shoulder at her. He arched an eyebrow and looked back at whatever he had been reading. Cody glared at him and elbowed the boy hard in the ribs after that. He gagged and pitched forward while Charles winced and held his side.

"Alright, alright, sheesh. No I'm not packed." Rick winced and glared up at Darcy, "There isn't any point anyways. Numbuh Five failed her mission."

"WHAT!?" That was everybody but Rick, and Darcy was suddenly running down the stairs. She had a fistful of his shirt the next instant, and was trying to haul him out of his chair. Rick's answer to this was to stand up. That lifted Darcy off of her feet, and she must have looked rather comical hanging by his shirt about three feet off the ground. Rick was pretty damn tall.

"What do you mean failed?" Darcy said, somehow still able to give him a death-glare from her undignified position. Rick smirked at her, and she fought the urge to beat him over the head with something she could get her hands on. Okay, that was a lie. She wasn't fighting the urge, she just didn't want to let go because she felt the need to control something in this situation. Besides, it couldn't be good for his shirt to have a sixteen year old girl hanging off the collar.

"That was her." He said, gesturing with his eyes towards where the call was earlier. "Her plane went down somewhere in the ocean awhile ago. I think they found an island, I don't know the coordinates changed for awhile there but now they're in pretty much the same place."

Darcy struggled to think of what to say. Charles glared at him in anger from nearby, "You mean to say that our LEADER is crash-landed and has been calling for help? That you seem to think that isn't important?"

"What the HELL Rick?" Cody added, furious, "Numbuh Five...Abby's in trouble and that's what you've been hanging up? I thought it was some girlfriend you didn't want to talk to!"

"Traitor." Darcy growled, Rick merely smirked at her and she finally let go of his shirt. As soon as her feet met the ground she kicked him as hard as she possibly could in the groin. Rick moaned and hit the ground.

"I wasn't...being a traitor dammit..." Rick croaked, "She's got...some other teen with her...could be an...enemy..."

"Your point?" Cody snarled, looking ready to slam the heel of her barefoot on his face. Darcy ran for the console and began fiddling with the buttons. She had to call Numbuh Five, to tell her that help would be on the way.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hoagie**_

_Hoagie was walking down a hallway. A school hallway, he could tell that. Only...he was younger than before. Pudgier, as he had been a little large in his childhood days. The other thing was that Hoagie was there, but he wasn't pudgy Hoagie. He was...watching this from the sidelines. As the younger Hoagie walked through the school he was joined by who could only be Wally. The same bowl-haircut, the same orange hooded sweatshirt (albeit a much smaller version) and the same agressive look on his face._

_"But I wasn't Wally's friend till Junior High." Hoagie said to himself, not that the younger Hoagie or younger Wally even seemed to notice. Or care. It was as if he were there, but not there._

_"Ah cruddy hate girls." Wally was saying a scowl on his face, "Always cruddy talkin' about cruddy girlie stuff. BLECH!"_

_"Aw, come on Numbuh Four, they're not all bad." Young Hoagie said with a sheepish smile. Hoagie narrowed his eyes in confusion. Numbuh Four? Now what in the world was that all about. It seemed...so right somehow. Like an old nickname that Hoagie had forgotten. Abby had a nickname like it too. She'd been Numbuh Five._

_But why? _

_Hoagie grasped for the meaning of that name, but as he did the vision in front of him blurred. The boy felt like he was going to fall for a moment, a terribly familiar feeling. Why was that? Had he fallen recently? Could he remember? _

_"That's what I'm doing now. Remembering." Hoagie said, but it was a strange thing, saying that. It came out of his mouth, came from his throat. He felt the words leave him, but he never thought of them once. They just...came through him like that. As if some other person had decided to use his body as a puppet. The world around him swirled with color for a moment and he blinked in surprise. They were in a treehouse, but one that was so large that it was almost ridiculous. Not only that, but it grew out of somebodies house. "Okay, that was weird."_

_Weird that it would be growing out of a house, and weird that he could picture that in his head. He didn't remember ever seeing it, and he was on the inside of it now so why would he be able to even know what that was? As he turned around he froze. It was Abby, it had to be. Somehow he knew it was, even though she was younger. Probably that red hat, that hat that she always wore. She always wore it when they were kids too._

_"But I just met you." He protested, she looked at him with wise brown eyes and he was falling backwards again..._

Hoagie jerked awake and stared around him wildly. What...what a bizarre dream. The strange thing was the way it clung to him, even now. Like cobwebs clung to a person after they crawled through a cave. Hoagie turned his head slowly, and realized that he was soaked through and trembling badly. The sun had set, it was pitch dark around him.

Yes, he had fallen down on the ledge, and the waterfall was near. Hoagie struggled into sitting position, hating the way it made spots appear hilter-skilter in his vision. The boy gagged a bit, and looked around. Slowly, ever so slowly, he inched forward and peered over the edge.

Vertigo struck him so violently that his stomach tossed it's cookies for him. How lovely. He was still high enough to break his neck if he fell. It was a miracle he'd even hit this ledge, it hardly stuck out from the side of the cliff-edge at all. It had a deep cave, and Hoagie couldn't see the end of it.

_I really really hope nothing lives in that cave._ Hoagie thought. He wouldn't be able to hand a wild animal on his own. The teen inched forward, away from the edge and rested his head on the smooth stone. Oh, it hurt. Even worse than before. He felt that he would pass out any second because of it too. Still, he had to stand up.

Careful to stay away from the edge he struggled to get on his feet. Or foot, really, since his other one was hurting. Cautiously he put his weight on the ankle that had buckled beneath him when he fell. "GAH!" He yelled, staggering under the feeling of sickness that gripped his stomach and the pain from his ankle. "Dammit, dammit!"

_Calm down Gilligan!_ He thought, and sat down slowly after hopping up and down for a moment. Things looked pretty hopeless now. He couldn't even freakin' WALK, let alone find a way to climb back up the cliff. It was unbearably cold right now, and what would he do if he was stuck on this little ledge? Starve to death?

"Abby?" Hoagie said, inching forward and looking up the side of the cliff. "ABBY!? HELP! I'M...uh, A LITTLE STUCK DOWN HERE!"

He waited, holding his breath, and when no answer came it crushed him more than he ever thought it would. Scrambling painfully back so that he was in the cave, he was tired of getting wet. He sat there, huddled against the cold and the pain in his head. Confusion swamped him. Why had Abby left?

_Because she thinks you're dead you idiot. And in a little while she's going to probably be right._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Abby**_

She had staggered to her feet awhile ago. Forced herself to go back down the cliff. It was a steep climb down, and she honestly didn't really care that much. Abby went down it too quickly, sliding most of the way. By the time she reached the bottom her hands were scraped and bloodied. That pain didn't compare to the overwhelming sadness and guilt she felt about Hoagie.

Abby scowled at her communicator. A few minutes ago she had tried to call the team again, and had been hung up on. Fury made her grit her teeth. If those damn assholes had gotten over hear when she had first asked this never would have happened. Oh...what was the point. Hoagie's death was her fault.

She considered throwing it away. What was the point in keeping it if they weren't going to contact her? Abby shrugged her shoulders and walked listlessly through the dark jungle. It only took a few minutes of wandering for her to realize she was lost. Great. What a way to end this perfect day.

Abby leaned against a tree and slid to the overgrown floor. After a few heartbeats she leaned her face into her arms and cried again. Abby, crying. How ridiculous. She was unswayable, untouchable. Stoic. Abby scowled angrily at herself. The way she had broken down for a boy that she hardly knew anymore. He could have been evil for all she knew.

_Does that change the fact that he was a person? That at one time he was one of your best friends? No. _Abby stared down at her hands, and nearly died of fright when her communicator went off. For a moment the teen stared at it blankly, before clicking it open and pressing one button. "What?"

There was a pause, as if that hadn't been what whoever was calling had expected. The voice of her second-in-command flooded onto the small device, clearly relieved. Abby could tell that much, despite the fact that it was terribly static-ridden. "Numbuh Five, oh God! Thank you! You're alright!"

"No thanks to you." Abby replied bitterly. Another pause.

"Oh, right, Rick didn't let us know you'd called." Darcy said, Abby could almost see her glaring at the team-member. "I'm so, so, so sorry Abby. We'll pick you up right away. We're reading the coordinates right now."

Abby laughed. Too little, too late. It was a bitter laugh, and she burst into tears again. "Is she crying?" Abby heard the youngest member of their team ask in surprise. Abby only cried a little harder. Dammit, dammit all to hell.

"Abby..." Darcy said, as if she wanted to reach through the small communicator and hold her, "Is...are you al-"

Suddenly the signal went dead, not before she heard a loud crashing noise. It fell completely silent and Abby blinked at it a moment staring at the small communicator. Frustration suddenly clawed at her, and even though she knew there would be no answer she rapidly pressed the buttons to call back. Nothing. Only static.

_Laugh or cry, Abby actually doesn't know what to do._ She thought, burying her face in her hands as despair took her. What had cut her team off? Dammit, what had happened? She hadn't realized that she even cared to be rescued. Why should she, when it was her fault that Hoagie died? _Because the reason he even fell...was...was so that Abby could climb up. Abby won't let him die for nothing dammit. No. She refuses to._

The wind picked up suddenly, and her hat flew off of her head. Abby yelled and made a grab for it but it danced on the wind. Danced higher and higher until it finally vanished from sight. Abby stared after it a moment, feeling nothing for it's loss. Really could a hat compare to the life of her friend?

_**

* * *

**_

_**Charles**_

Charles was practically carried out of the treehouse by Cody. How undignified, he was a guy. Wasn't it his duty to protect girls? Not that he'd ever have the guts to say that to any of the girls in his sector. Uh, no thanks. He liked having his arms and legs. Cody tripped though, and he pitched forward with her. His glasses skittered onto the sidewalk, and he heard them crack as they did too.

"Ohhh..." Charles moaned, picking them up and looking at the ruined lense. "Oh, my dad is going to KILL me."

"Rick, I'm going to kill you!" Darcy screamed, from further down the sidewalk. She was covered in soot and as he looked at the burning treehouse and grimaced Charles remembered that most of their stuff was in there. Though that wasn't why Darcy wanted to kill Rick. Charles wanted to kill him too. They were so close to getting their leader rescued.

Then Rick had thrown some makeshift bomb at the console, it had been destroyed. Effectively cutting off the communication and starting the treehouse on fire. Their hosts weren't going to be particularly happy about THAT little fact, Charles was sure. Treehouses happened to be...rather flammable.

Rick was being attacked by both Darcy and Cody. "You ARE a traitor. Dammit what were you thinking? People are out there, lost, because of YOU. Our leader's life is in danger because of YOU." Cody looked furious. Charles staggered to his feet his mind whirring. Wait, wait, wait!

Something Rick had said was important. Something he said earlier. The boy narrowed his blue eyes and thought hard.

"You...you...you DICK!" Darcy screamed, "She's our friend!"

"That's just it! That's why!" Rick hollered, ducking under the blows. Oh he was bigger than any on the team but even he couldn't fight off two pissed off specially-trained-to-kick-adult-butt teenaged girls. "She wasn't our friend, she never gave any of us the time of day except to go on missions!"

"You're a DICK that's why she didn't like you! She was nice to me!" Darcy spat back, "She lost every one of her team-mates to decommissioning. They were one of the best teams in the entire KND, and you really expected her to be able to make friends easily? What world do you come from?"

"I lost all my team-mates TOO!" Rick shot back, furious. Charles's eyes narrowed further. What had he said...

"You'll be decommissioned immediately for treason." Cody snarled, "I'll make sure of it."

Suddenly it hit him. "That's it! Wait! Don't knock him out, don't decommission him for treason, just STOP!" Charles yelled, the girls stopped and stared at him in surprise. "We can't erase his memory, or risk damaging it. He has the last coordinates of wherever Abby was last! It's the closest shot we've got!"

"I don't remember it." Rick sneered, but he looked a little worried. Cody and Darcy instantly noticed. Both girls stood over the fallen teen and put their hands on their hips. Charles struggled with the urge to laugh at that. No, he had to follow through with this so the girls would understand where he was going.

"Oh?" Charles said, "Wasn't one of the reasons you were chosen for the TND because..."

"You have a photographic memory!" Cody and Darcy shouted at the same time. Rick scrambled to his feet and took off. Both girls stared at each other and leaped into action. Both screaming, "After him!"

"Wait!" Charles yelled, struggling to his feet. They took off and the shorter boy heaved a sigh of exhaustion. He shot an exasperated glance at the treehouse. That glance turned into gawking. The fire had gotten WAY worse. Smoke was beginning to fill in the sky. "Uh, guys! I don't know how to speak French, and we REALLY need somebody to call the fire department!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**XP**_

_**I love the snot out of Charles. -cuddles-**_

_**Oh, and in case you were wondering...**_

_**The anime that Cody was watching is called Case Closed. I love it, and am currently as obsessed with that as I am with KND. It's just so awesome.**_

_**Why do I love it you ask? Because I created Charles a long time ago, and watched that show. And as I watched it I was like ZOMFG that's my Charles! XP I decided to mention it in there in honor of Charles. So I like Case Closed because Conan/Jimmy reminds me a bit of Charles. :3**_

_**Charles's eyes were originally green, but then I realized that most of my OC's have green eyes. Weird. So I decided they'd be dark blue instead.**_

_**Reviews are, as always, much appreciated.**_


	8. Seperation Anxiety

_Disclaimer;_

_All I own are my original characters and the plot. :3_

_**Mmmm...**_

_**All I can think about is Case Closed right now, I won't even lie.**_

_**I have to watch the movie next, the first one. Somehow I've got to get my paws on all the other twelve that it has...**_

_**I HAVE to...XP**_

_**Anyways, I'm sorry this took so long guys. I wrote it out first with Hoagie going completely insane, but I wasn't feeling that at all. I HATED the chapter I wrote out, so I rewrote it again. Then it sucked...again, so then I rewrote it a third time. Hopefully this one will work.**_

_**super ario- Indeed they are, I really like the color green. Tis my favorite. -cuddles green crayon-**_

_**Simpering- Yup, I had to have a few in there. :3**_

_**XxBloodsbanexX- Lawl, floating hat. -watches it float away-**_

_**Paulagirl- Yeah, I like living. Don' wanna die anytime soon. XP Yay! Case Closed fan! How many episodes are there exactly? I have 136 in my possession, plus one of the thirteen movies, but I've got an awful feeling that I'll never get to see the whole thing. -sobs-**_

_**sstoons3425- Charles is intuitive enough to notice the dangers of giant trees burning to the ground. Hehehe...Maybe she'll get it back, maybe she won't. -winks- You'll have to read on to see...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Eight- Seperation Anxiety_

_**Abby**_

Abby opened her eyes and felt the need to instantly close them against the world. She wished that this had all been a dream. That she hadn't even gotten on the plane yet, let alone gotten stuck on a deserted island. Even wished that she could wake up and find that their little adventure to the top of the cliff had been a wild dream.

She'd been wishing that for four days now. Abby stood up and looked around the empty cavern. It hadn't been hard finding it once the sun had come up, but it seemed cold and distant now. Not at all comforting, Abby would almost rather sleep in the jungle. Still, she wouldn't waste Hoagie's sacrifice.

Abby crawled out of her hole, and blinked into the sunlight. It was...terribly bright today. Another scorcher. The girl could hardly understand how the days managed to be so hot here, but the nights got so cold. Abby shuffled over to the stream they had found and slurped hungrily at it.

It was all she could do to get some of the starfruit down. Abby didn't like eating, probably because she was grieving. Was she grieving? The more the teen thought about it the more miserable she felt. Of course she could grieve about Hoagie. He had been her friend, and she had been stupid enough to let him get himself killed.

Being guilty about the death of a friend is an awful feeling. It reared it's head at Abby every time she did something. Just when she thought Hoagie was out of her head for a moment his blue eyes would twinkle merrily in her thoughts. She had failed him. She had let her common sense fly out the window because he had been stubborn. Abby would never be able to forgive herself for that. The only way she kept moving through life was to make sure he hadn't wasted his life on her.

* * *

_**Hoagie**_

Ever so slowly he scraped the stone across the floor of his ledge. Right next to three other marks. Hoagie removed his goggles and rubbed his temples with a sigh. Four days. Every moment that ticked by brought him closer and closer to death. He knew that the average person could live a week without food if they had water. He had plenty of that, but he had to factor in the fact that he was constantly exposed to the elements as well.

Things were not looking good for Hoagie P. Gilligan.

At the moment he was propped up against the wall of his ledge, just inside the mouth of the cave. Hoagie would have liked to travel deeper inside, to see if it would bring him to the other side. Only, his ankle kind of prevented him from doing that. It was swollen, and the ankle itself had turned a lovely shade of purple.

Then there was the fact that he just didn't have the will to go on anymore. His first day had been swept away by attacks of unconciousness. The second day he had tried to lure a vulture or some bird to his ledge so he could kill it for food. He hadn't succeeded at that, and at that point he wouldn't have eaten the bird raw anyways. The third day he yelled for Abby until he was hoarse. Now he put his head on his knee's and stared blankly at the ever falling wall of water.

What was the point? Even if he managed to get food on this ledge it would only prolong the inevitable. Even if he managed to get OFF the ledge somehow it was just giving him a pointless amount of time. All things died, why not just give up and die now? What sense did it make to make himself suffer for something that was going to come anyways?

He found himself, several times, considering throwing himself off the edge of the ledge he was one. Every time he did he would linger, and drag himself back. At first he never made it to the ledge, but lately he had caught himself actually ready to let go. To just fall to his death like he should have done four days ago. It scared him a little, this bleak outlook on his remaining minutes.

As a rule he was a pretty optimistic guy. Maybe not as bouncy as his friend Kuki, but he usually could find the bright side to bleak situations. Hoagie's mouth twisted into a small, wry smile. "So buddy, what's the silver lining to this cloud?" He murmured, jumping a little as he spoke. He'd forgotten what it was like to hear a voice. The only audio he'd had for days had been the water.

It gave him something to do at least. Think of a good thing about the situation he was in. Hoagie paused, staring blankly at the rock stone beneath his mismatched feet. (One of his sneakers had been removed on account of the swelling of his twisted ankle) He was surprised how easy it was to actually find the bright thing for him now. The good part that came along with this bad, with the fact that he was probably going to die. Abby was okay.

_Unless she fell, and missed the ledge after you let go._ Some dark thought provided, not really of his own will. Hoagie scowled, the look was so unnatural on his face that it kind of bothered him to do it. "No." He said, determined, "No, she made it. Abby made it. That girl, she won't give up. She's strong. She's safe somewhere on the island. I just know it."

A smile of satisfaction lit his face, he'd convinced himself of that fact for the moment now. Hoagie turned to look at a new piece of scenary. That was a bit sparce since he was stuck on the side of a cliff. Most everything that would even be worth seeing was covered in mist.

Yet even as he situated himself he felt that depression crowding in. Tainting his thoughts with it's bland sadness. Hoagie put his head in his hands and stayed still for a moment, trying not to feel anything. Not the pain in his ankle, not the agony of his head. Not the hunger that made him think he'd never complain about broccoli ever again. Hoagie would honestly kill to eat some right now.

Okay, so kill is a loose term. It would depend on who he was killing. He'd kill a bad person maybe, for broccoli. It wouldn't do to kill a little kid that didn't do anything to him or something. Hoagie laughed at his train of thought. How boring this pathetic existance of his, to latch onto something like that.

_What's the point? I'll die in a few days anyways. Three, on average. Though I think I heard something about a guy who lived for like three months on just water, some hunger strike in a prison or something. Or wait, was it three months or three weeks? Three years? I doubt years, wouldn't his body just eat his stomach like it does to people who are anorexic? Hmmm...if you go on a hunger strike is that anorexia?_ Hoagie blinked and sighed, "No, there is no point. The only thing I can do is suffer. Is to feel pain and wish that I'd done something different. That's not exactly working. At the moment I'm just wasting air."

He laughed, but it wasn't a laugh filled with his usual light mirth. No, it was a sad laugh, and it rang coldly in the air around him. Hoagie got onto his hands and knees and inched forward. Every movement brought throbbing pain to his head. His arms were trembling with the effort just to move this far. Already starvation was making him terribly weak.

As his fingers curled over the ledge and he peered over he smiled to himself. A lonely and sad sort of smile. "If my calculations are correct Mr. Gilligan, you shouldn't be hesitating at the last moment this time. Every time I've come here something has stopped you. That something is gone isn't it? I can tell...I...don't feel like continuing..."

It was almost like a saving grace. A gust of wind suddenly blew, knocking the boy forward so that he teetered precariously over a precipiece as emotional as it was physical. The coincidence was uncanny, almost impossible, but as the boy stared at the ground he was sure he'd soon be crashing into he heard a soft sound behind him. In fact, he shouldn't have heard it at all. He just...felt like it would be a good idea to turn around.

Disbelief flickered in his blue eyes as he crawled over to the object and stroked it with his hand. After he touched it he snapped it up and stared at it in shock. What...how? He knew this, he'd recognize it anywhere. He'd never seen her without it since the day they met each other on the plane. Abby's hat.

The red fabric was soft to the touch, and she had definitely worn it several times in her life. For a long time, the cap was tattered and had clearly seen it's fair amount of wear. For some reason he couldn't help but think of the exploration hero Indiana Jones, with his hat that he would risk loosing an arm under a crushing door for. It was Abby's most prized possession.

"How do I know that?" He murmured, only it was a half murmur as if the thought was just something out of habit. He had figured out how to fly a freakin' plane, this was a little small by comparison. Still, it made him think about it for the first time. Really think, really hard.

Why did he know things he never remembered learning? Why did he and Abby get along so well, when she seemed like the kind of person you had to earn the respect of? Why was it that he felt like he had met with a long-lost friend when he met her, which also happened to be how he felt when he met both Wally and Kuki for the first time. In fact, he remembered Wally saying something to him later, when Kuki and the difficult teen had started dating. _"Ah feel loike she's been what Ah've been missin' since Ah was a kid. Ever since Ah turned thirteen Ah've felt loike someone punched a hole in mah chest, loike something was missin' that Ah couldn't replace. Eh, crud, that sounded so damn cheesy..."_

"It makes sense, I know it does. Because of my dream." Hoagie said, "But why? What is all the connection? Come on Gilligan, you're the smartest kid in your grade. You're practically a prodigy. THINK..."

Behind him the ledge remained unforgotten. He didn't even realize yet, that Abby had saved his life. That hat brought her prescence to him, and hope to his heart. Fire burned in his blue eyes, still dull with exhaustion, but there was a blazing light of determination. Hoagie would live, for now.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Abby**_

Abby held up the piece of bark with a cry of success. Hey, she wasn't as good at inventing as...well, better not think of that now. So what if the thing she had made wasn't exactly crucial, she could live without it really. Still, her fingers had found the makeshift stone knife HE had made, and she had managed to carve a comb out of a piece of bark.

Yup, a comb. Hey, a girl had their needs, and really it was just to give her something to do with her hair. Abby's long black hair wasn't something bad by any means, but having lost her hat left the top of her head free for twigs and branches to occupy. No thank you, even a jungle girl had to keep herself good looking.

Abby undid the braid she always kept her hair in and ran the comb through her thick hair. She winced, ouch, okay so it's full of knots. Not too surprising since...well, she'd been hanging out in a jungle for the past five days. Or was it six? Abby blinked, trying hard to remember. How many days exactly had she been on the island? She had started counting days since Hoagie had fell but...

Tears flooded her eyes. Dammit, she lost. Abby looked up at the sky and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. How long would it take for her to get used to this pain? Just when she thought things were bearable she felt as if somebody had shoved their hand into her chest and torn her heart out.

_Life sucks._ She thought, narrowing her brown eyes at the treetops. It most certainly did. What else could she say about a life that gave her this? A sister who would like to see her dead. A group of friends that wouldn't know her if she smacked them in the face. Getting plane-wrecked, lost on an island and loosing the person she'd let closest to her heart in a long time.

Wait...closest to her heart? Abby clutched at her chest and stared into the forest. She was unkowingly copying the blank look that Hoagie had given his surroundings only moments earlier. Even as she stared into the darkness she felt tears filling her eyes again. Damn, she was stoic. She shouldn't be so broken over this.

_And why not exactly? Because your cool? No, a person who won't let themselves be swayed by the death of a friend is a jerk girl. Not cool._ Abby sighed, and for the umpteenth time she cried. Not a wailing cry, or a clinging to the ground cry. Just silent tears that streaked down her face. She didn't sob, but the ache in her chest grew with every tear that fell.

Oh it hurt, and she longed to have somebody hold her to help that hurt go away. Which made her hurt even more, because in her heart she knew that the only person that could make her feel better about this, the only person whose arms could truly chase this pain away, was Hoagie.

* * *

_**Hoagie**_

As the sun sank lower in the sky Hoagie curled into a ball. His thoughts were churning, and his heart was struggling. No, there was truth somewhere. Somehow he had to find it, but the weakness had taken hold of him now. He couldn't go to sleep on purpose anymore, there just came points when his body just became too exhausted to carry on any longer. As he lay with his eyes closed under a cloud of unconciousness his hands gripped the hat tightly.

_He was in the treehouse again, but this time he wasn't going to let it slip from him. Be assertive Gilligan, he had to take this dream by the reins. To find out why the heck he was here. The boy rounded the corner and found himself face-to-face with the round boy of his youth. "Alright bub, time for some answers?"_

_The treehouse scene shifted so fast that he almost fell flat on his face, though the young version of himself remained standing there. They were now surrounded by a bunch of tulips, and the young him smiled at him. Beamed, "Don't you mean, alright BULB, get it, because of all the tulips? They grow from a bulb!"_

_Hoagie laughed, as bizarre as that was it was a brilliant joke. (He says) Still he pointed, "You have answers don't you? But why? What's the connection? Why do I know things I don't know that I know...okay, so that sentence was pretty confusing but STILL. Why is it that Wally and Kuki seemed to know each other before they met? That I feel like I used to know them too, and that I feel like...I knew Abby."_

_"Because you did." young Hoagie said, looking at him as if he were insane. Hoagie suddenly noticed that the boy was wearing an aviatar cap with the number two etched into it. Did he have that somewhere? It seemed so familiar but he couldn't remember ever having worn it._

_"I did not!" Hoagie protested, waving his arms, "I've never met Abby, I'd remember it!"_

_"You just said you did." replied young Hoagie with a smirk. "The connection is the past, don't you understand that? Isn't it weird that you don't really remember having many friends when you were a kid? Yet you feel like that was a happy time right?"_

_"Um..." Hoagie said, "So you're saying...hey! Wait, where-"_

_Young Hoagie had vanished, or so it seemed. The scenary had changed too. He was at a park somewhere, and five children were running around after each other. One of them was the young Hoagie he had lost a moment ago. There was the short boy that was Wally, and a girl in a green jumper that had to be Kuki. A bald kid raced ahead of the group, saying sharp commands that the kids responded to like a well oiled machine. Then there was Abby, young Abby with that red hat. _

_In the waking world Hoagie clutched that hat tighter, but he wouldn't know that here. Here he just clenched his fists while his mind churned sluggishly. It was like...something had been jammed in his head. Even as he started thinking of this he realized with a jolt that the kids weren't exactly playing, or running after each other. They were fighting something, a huge robot with five kids in the very top of it. Five C-R-E-E-P-Y kids. They had WEAPONS. No, this wasn't a game of tag, but a coordinated team working against a hated enemy. Even as he stared at them he felt a rush of dislike for the kids in that robot._

_The bald kid reached the top of the hill and grinned at the enemy below. The other four, including his younger self, spun around and stood ready to fight. The robot struggled to a halt, "We will destroy you!" The kids yelled all at once, the ones in the robot. It was terribly creepy, they spoke as if they had the same mind._

_"Maybe some other time then, Delightful Dorks." The bald kid said, a glimmer of light caught his sunglasses. "Kids Next Door Battlestations! ONE!"_

_At the word one the boy suddenly sprinted forward, towards young Hoagie who was pulling on a drawstring from his backpack and yelling, "TWO!"_

_The two shot into the air, and young Kuki giggled and ran at the robot with a gun that shot sticky taffy at it's feet. "THREE!" She yelled, and Wally caught her by the sleeve of her shirt. She spun around and tossed the smaller boy into the air. He and the first boy plummeted at the machine. Wally and the bald boy kicked it at the same time._

_"FOUR!" Wally yelled with a smirk. The robot groaned, it's legs bending back so that the top fell off and exploded on the ground. _

_The five kids fell out of the machine, and landed near young Abby. She smirked at them, and held a weapon that looked like a plank of wood rigged up to another plank of wood and a magnet somehow. "Five." She hit them in the face with it, and they fell back with a cry. Behind them their robot was exploding. Hoagie cheered, alright, take that you jerks!_

_The scene changed again, so that this time he was sitting in an airplane. He wasn't afraid of it now, he was just staring into the blue sky with a feeling of freedom blossoming in his chest. Younger Hoagie looked back at him from the cockpit, and grinned at him. "Don't you get it now Numbuh Two?"_

_"Heeeey! Earth to Numbuh Two!" Hoagie blinked, and found himself suddenly steering the make-shift plane. The bald British boy was looking at him as if he'd done something odd, "Are you alright?"_

_"Uh..." Hoagie replied._

_"Poor Numbuh Two, maybe he has a fever!" Kuki giggled, she hopped over to him and put a hand on his forehead. Completely defeating her purpose thanks to the long sleeve that covered her hand. She giggled, "Nope, he's okey-dokey Numbuh One!"_

_"Of course he's alroight Numbuh Three!" Wally scowled at her as if she said something stupid, but the girl only gave him an innocent smile that made him look away and mumble something under his breath._

_"Be nice Numbuh Four." Numbuh One said, turning to Wally and attempting to hide the glimmer of amusement in his eyes behind his sunglasses. _

_"Numbuh Five thinks we should stop here if Numbuh Two is sick." Abby said, Hoagie remembered her saying it before, and the boy stared at her. She tipped her head and smiled at him, "What are you lookin' at?"_

He woke with a start. The boy blinked, trying to sort out the route his dreaming had taken him. _"What are you lookin' at?"_ Abby had said in his dream. He remembered it, but that wasn't all. Hoagie sat up and stared into the darkness. Something...was different. The teen gripped his head and stared at the ground his brow furrowed in thought.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Okay, so the part where Abby is alone in the forest just quietly crying...**_

_**Right when I wrote that the song All We'd Ever Need by Lady Antebellum came on.**_

_**GAH! Depressing chapter. -.-u Abby's hard to write when she's alone. I was like, what the hell does a grieving girl do when they're all alone on an island? Make combs! XP**_

_**It's so obvious that I had no muse for Abby. Hoagie's part is so big and inspiring and hers is dinky. Sorry Abby. -cuddles-**_


	9. Don't Stop Believing

_Disclaimer;_

_I only one what I own...I don't claim to own anything else. :3_

_**MWAHAHAHA! I'm so excited about this, you all have no idea. **_

_**Oh...thank you very much XxBloodsbanexX (You need a nickname that isn't so tough to type -.-) for your input! -cackles- What input you all ask? None ya' business, you'll find out later! -cackles-**_

_**So basically I've figured something out thanks to XxBloodsbanexX...which is that this fanfiction is going to be a very long one. XP But that's okay because I really like writing it, and I needed a long one anyways. -waves paws nonchalantly-**_

_**Now, the moment you all have been waiting for...**_

_**My answers to your reviews...XP**_

_**XxBloodsbanexX- Lol, that actually made me laugh really hard. I'm sorry I confused you so much. XP Don't worry, long reviews amuse me. **_

_**super ario- Indeed she does, or she'll be depressing to write. -is hit with a stick-**_

_**TheSuperSkitty- My...curtains? -blinks- XP**_

_**sstoons3425- Exactly! Lawl, here's the next chappy for you so you can see if he remembers or not...-hands-**_

_**blue-eyed-blonde12- Poor computer...being cursed can be depressing. -.-u A lot of people do. I do pretty well with dreams because they can be random. :3 Here you go, no stabbing with pitchforks please...-hands- **_

**_Good lord my computer is being stupid today. It took an entire hour just to get this chapter uploaded onto the site. -growls-_**

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Nine- Don't Stop Believing_

_**Hoagie**_

Hoagie grimaced as he struggled to his feet. Pain radiated up his leg from his ankle, but he just bit his lip and inched forward. Part of him wanted to wait. He wanted to sit back on his ledge and think about his dream, and what it meant. Another part of him had decided he was done sitting and waiting. Now was a time for action. Hoagie had to find Abby, because Abby knew what his dreams meant.

_And you don't?_ He challenged himself. _Come on Gilligan, just think for a minute. You don't want to find Abby because she can tell you what those dreams mean. You want to find Abby so you can tell her you remember..._

Which made him realize he DID remember. Everything...well...okay, not even close to everything. Things were a bit spotty, but the harder he tried to summon the memories the clearer they became. It was an elating feeling. One that gave him a sense of total success. Hoagie did the impossible, he remembered what he was supposed to forget.

The boy leaned against the opening of the cave and peered inside. Still, his thoughts churned with his revelation. "So basically..." He said, jumping a little as his voice echoed thinly through the cave. "Basically I've just figured out that I was some secret agent for kids when I was a little kid. I had really good friends, and Abby was one of them. I...think that I had to forget...I can't remember why."

Hoagie frowned, it was about all he understood about his past. That was slightly annoying. The other thing was...well, that it seemed incredibly farfetched. How convenient was it that he HAD to forget? What if this secret club thing was just something he made up to get himself motivated enough to go?

_Fine, then that's not why I have to get out of here. I have to get out of here to live. I have to get out of here to give Abby her hat back, and to tell her that I'm okay._ Hoagie decided, determination flashing in his blue eyes. He straightened as best he could and slid his goggles into place. "Alright Gilligan, let's get this done."

Willpower is an amazing thing. Hoagie stepped into the cave and winced at the agony in his foot but stubbornly kept moving. He would NOT quit. No, he refused to now. Still, even with that in his mind the further he got into the cave the darker it became. Soon Hoagie was edging forward carefully for more than his hurt ankle.

The word black didn't come to his mind when he peered into the darkness. No, a better word would have been ebony. It was somehow darker than darkness. At least, that's what Hoagie thought. He let out a nervous laugh as he slid forward. _One step at a time, come on you can do it._

As you may have expected, he was moving his unhurt leg pretty dang quickly. It hurt to put pressure on the little one, so he only stepped on it for a short amount of time. So it was with his other foot forward and his throbbing foot down that he plunged forward into darkness. Hoagie yelped with surprise as the floor vanished from underneath his feet and he plummetted down. He hit the ground on his stomach, and gagged as the air left his body.

Good thing, he wasn't dead. Bad thing, now he couldn't turn back. It was forward from here on out. Hoagie leaned back and tried to figure out what he had fallen off of. No go, it was too dark to see. He struggled to his feet, wincing at the pain in his ribs. "I'm gonna feel that tomorrow..." He murmured to himself.

A feeling of hopelessness crashed over him like a tidal wave. The chances that this cave came out on the other side, they were so slim. At least on the ledge he had a little control over when he would die. He didn't want to die in the dark, something about that idea absolutely terrified him.

Hoagie grit his teeth and edged forward. No quitting. Don't stop believing. His blue eyes lit up with a thought. He'd always found that song to be sort of inspiring. So as he moved slowly forward he started to sing. It was strained, and every now and then his words became hitched as he gulped back pain. He could hear his fear clearly in it, but at least it was helping him to keep going. "Just a small town girl...living in a lonely world. She took...ow, a midnight train goin' annnywhere...Just a city boy. Born and raised in south Detroit...he took a midnight train goin'...anywhere."

* * *

_**Abby**_

For the first time since Hoagie had fallen she was skirting the edge of the cliff. Abby looked up, awed by it's immensity as it loomed above her like a beast. Falling from the top would certainly kill you. She shuddered, and wrapped her arms around her chest. Nice train of thought. It wasn't like she wanted to imagine it, but all she could picture was Hoagie's body, broken at the bottom of that ravine.

_I'm sorry._ She thought, her heart heavy with pain. This was so completely unfair. The thing she couldn't figure out was why it had to be HIM of all people that fell. It would have been smarter, in fact, to lower her down since she was lighter. So why the hell hadn't she traded places with him? Or better yet, just walked off that cliff and let that be the end of it all?

"Girl, any way you look at it's gonna make you unhappy." Abby said, wishing for the millionth time that she had something that could just erase her memory. Still, she knew somehow that even if she did lose her memory conveniently her heart woudl still hurt. She'd still feel the guilt. Abby scowled.

The teenager sat with her back to the towering stone and stared blankly at the forest. There wasn't much else to do. Quietly she started to sum up the amount of time that had passed. It had been day one when the plane first crashed, and they went through an entire night on that raft. Then they got onto the island, and it took about a day to find the shelter. After that they went to the top of the cliff, and Hoagie fell. Three days, plus the six that had passed since the day Hoagie fell. That meant a week and a day had passed. Eight days.

Alarm made Abby blink, and she stared at her hands. The date when the plane had left...she winced a little and lowered her eyes to the ground. An unhappy laugh escaped her lips, "Happy eighteenth birthday Abby." The girl murmured to herself. This wasn't where she had expected to be by any means. Abby longed to be home with her parents, and sighed heavily to herself.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hoagie**_

"Don't stop, believing...hold on to that...OW!" Hoagie fell forward so suddenly that he almost broke his nose. At the last second he caught himself and blinked in the dim light around him. "Okay, that's like the thirty-millionth time I've tripped in this place. Stupid rock."

Hoagie scowled at said rock, and realized as he did something important. Oh, he could SEE it! Hoagie blinked and looked around. How had he missed the transition from total darkness to semi-darkness? Hoagie grinned, and one could hardly blame him. "YES! YES! ALRIGHT!"

Light meant there was a way out. The sight of it brought hope that he never expected to his chest. Darkness was so utterly depressing, and light...kind of wasn't. Hoagie struggled forward, excitement making his heart pound in his chest as he realized that he could feel air. A breeze!

He rounded the corner and his heart practically did a backflip! There it was, the exit in all it's beautiful glory! Hoagie struggled to it, his adrenaline pushing him forward so that he could stagger into the daylight. Hoagie blinked at the brightness of it, and looked around himself. The ledge he stood on now was way bigger than the one he had near the waterfall, and a tumble of rocks would serve nicely as a way for him to climb down.

Or would have, if his legs hadn't collapsed under him like that. Hoagie let out a moan of protest as he hit the hard rock hard. "No, crap, please don't do this to me!" Hoagie growled, looking down at himself. His hands were trembling from exhaustion. As stubborn as Hoagie was, he was completely wiped. He hadn't eaten in six days, and he had no energy. Sheer will had kept him moving so far.

"Not giving up." Hoagie grumbled, struggling shakily to his feet. His head spun. When had he started to feel this bad? Had he been so focused before that this had just escaped him? The throbbing in his ankle wasn't helping either...still, the boy gripped that red cap tightly in his hand. No way was he going to get this far and die because he couldn't walk. He'd ROLL down that stupid hill if he had to.

Or crawl down, which is what he ended up doing. It was better on his ankle anyways. Hoagie inched his way forward on his hands and knee's. Hoagie suddenly vividly remembered how he used to do that when he was little. He'd pretend he was a dog and crawl around the house like he was, barking at his mom. Hoagie wondered how his mom was, and if she was worried about him.

_Well duh._ Hoagie thought, rolling his eyes at the question. He winced as the stones dug painfully into his palms, as they cut into his knees. By the time he had moved four or five feet his hands were bleeding. They felt as though they were on fire, and the jeans he was wearing were cut to shreds in the knees. It was a hurt that was different than his ankle, one that made him feel light headed and a little sick to his stomach. Cripe he hated the sight of blood.

He was afraid to rest, because he was certain that if he stopped he wouldn't be able to start moving again. Hoagie's body trembled with strain as he crawled down that tumbling pile of rocks. He had started to carry Abby's hat on his own head, only to make sure no blood got onto it. Not that it would have mattered, since it was red.

"Four more feet." He said to himself, his breath coming in gasps from his exertion. Hoagie's vision flickered dangerously, "Just four feet, don't quit on me now. I swear to God if I pass out again I'm going to strangle something."

Hoagie didn't, thank goodness. He scrambled down the last four feet faster than he did the whole thing. Desperation made his heart pound, and as he flopped down a little hard on the ground he felt a vast relief close over him. He rolled onto his back and stared at the sky above. "I...did it..."

* * *

_**Abby**_

Abby winced as she walked with her hands in her pockets and her head down. The wind had a cool bite to it, and she could see clouds crowding the horizon towards the beach. A storm? She kind of hoped not. The last thing she wanted to deal with now was a flood or something. Having an underground shelter had it's downfalls.

"Abby?" The girl stopped, froze actually. It was kind of the only reaction she could summon up. She HAD to be hearing things because she was certain somebody had just said her name. Somebody that sounded an awful lot like Hoagie, "Abby, is that you?"

_Nuh-uh girl, you've completely lost it._ She thought, as her brown eyes trailed slowly to the fallen form of...her friend. Impossible. No, it was her nightmare come to life. Hoagie's battered body at the bottom of the cliff. Then he lifted himself into a sitting position, and even that movement seemed to take so much effort for him, and he smiled at her.

All she could do was stare. "H-Hoagie?" She said, her surprise finding it's way into her voice somehow. How sloppy of her, but really who ever expected to see somebody who was dead appear out of nowhere.

"Nope." He replied, a half-hearted smile making it's way acrossed his face. He looked ready to fall over and die at any second. His hand was trembling when he saluted her and added, "It's George Washington actually."

Abby stumbled forward so that she was close enough to touch him. It was Hoagie, and he happened to be wearing her hat at the moment. He looked exhausted, and his cheeks had a slightly sunken in look to them. She realized that his hand wasn't the only thing trembling, he was shivering as though he was terribly cold. "You...you..."

"Me me." Hoagie said, and smiled at her like nothing had happened. Abby snatched her hat from his head and hit him with it as hard as she possibly could. He yelped a little, "Hey! That HURT! Stop! I'm not exactly in the mood for a beating right now!"

"You jerk!" Abby screamed, and he shut his mouth at that. "You stupid moron! Abby was WORRIED about you! Abby thought you'd DIED and you're acting like you just went on a vacation!? Abby oughta kill you herself! You stupid, dumb...ARGH!"

Abby realized she was crying. Hard, tears were streaming down her face and she didn't exactly care. Hoagie reached out with trembling fingers and touched her face wonderingly. She could see his eyes stretch behind his goggles, "I'm sorry..." He murmured, and without even realizing it she found herself in his arms. Somehow he was holding her while she was holding him, and she was sobbing into his shoulder.

She had never felt such a mixture of anger and relief before. Abby laughed through her tears and held Hoagie a little tighter. "You stupid jerk." She mumbled. After a moment she let him go and rubbed at her eyes furiously, "You found Abby's hat. You're alive. Mmm, but Abby'll have to carry you back to the place. She don't think you can stand."

"My hero." Hoagie said, though the words only made her worry for him. He said it softly, as though he had hardly the energy to even speak anymore. "Abby, I could probably eat a horse."

Abby leaned down and hugged him tightly again. Just to make sure he was still there. She didn't care how vulnerable it made her feel, or how he looked at her in surprise. "Abby'll get some food, just...don't move." She ordered, and backed off into the forest. She kept her eyes on him until the foliage blocked her view. Disbelief still pounded through her, mixing through the elation and fury she felt at him.

_As soon as he's back to normal Abby's gonna kick his ass._ She decided, before turning around and walking through the forest. Oh she was still worried, Hoagie was in bad shape right now. Yet she felt as though she was walking on air. Hoagie was alive, and she was surprised by how happy that made her feel.

_**

* * *

**_

_**DONE! -cackles-**_

_**I love Abby so much. :3 Hoagie too. He's just like, 'Eh, so I'm alive, how ya doin'?' -cuddles both-**_

_**The chapter was named after that lovely song of course. Thank you Journey, for inspiring me through my entire High School career and lending a hand in this fanfiction. Lawl.**_

_**Oh, and also, the part where Abby was crying on Hoagie the song Your Guardian Angel by TheRedJumpsuitApparatus came on my iPod. I was like, heeey, I totally just made her cry at his smile kind of. :3**_

_**Reviews are, as always, appreciated. XP**_


	10. Some TLC

_Disclaimer;_

_All I own are the oc's and the plot. -cackles-_

_**I'm just so freakin' psyched about this fanfiction. **_

_**Also I've finally finished mapping out the novel I'm going to start! **_

_**:3**_

_**Which means I'm in a very creative and good mood. Hopefully I follow through with this idea. XP**_

_**Anyways, continuing with THIS story...**_

_**Paulagirl- Awz, don't be embarassed for thinking it's awesome. I like it when people think things I create are awesome, it makes me all happy and fuzzy and warm. :3 Charles? Lawlz, he is lovable isn't he? Don't worry, I'll fit him in here soon...not in this chapter because it's too full of other stuff. But you'll see him again someday.**_

_**TheSuperSkitty- ... ... ... ... I dun' know what to say...**_

_**super ario- Indeed. :3**_

_**Foxx- HA! See what I did there? Took you up on your offer that's what. -cackles- I wrote faster for you, just don't be sad...**_

_**Simpering- Shame on you! -tsks- Lol, you made me laugh. XP**_

_**sstoons3425- Yup, all I could see was him being completely nonchalant about everything. I love the snot out of that kid. I just want to cuddle the snot out of him. -glomps Hoagie-**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Ten- Some TLC _

_**Abby**_

It took nearly an hour just to get him to the shelter they had found that first day. Now, as she walked through the jungle alone, the clouds completely hid the sun. The air was cold, and it was heavy with the chance of rain. Abby tilted her gaze so that she was looking up at the sky. "Please don't let it rain."

If it rained then it could flood. They really needed to reconsider the shelter they had picked. Abby removed her hat, which she had missed more than she had realized, and filled it with some fruit. Hoagie needed food, and pretty badly. Still, she would have to make sure he didn't scarf it all down. It wouldn't do if he got himself sick.

_Abby still can't hardly believe he's alright._ She thought, remembering how she kept finding her hands touching his. Just to make sure he was still there. She felt a flash of irritation at herself, _She's acting like a love-sick school girl._

Maybe she was. Abby wasn't exactly the kind of person who beat around the bush with most things in her life, and she had to consider her attraction to the boy eventually. Even as kids she had been drawn to his simple-minded endeavors. She chuckled a little at the memory. Hoagie had changed in many ways, but in a way he was still the kind-hearted boy she had met back in her KND days.

_Abby can't believe he would act like that._ She thought to herself, biting her lip. As if nothing had happened, as if she hadn't spent nearly a week at her wits end with grief and guilt over him. Abby snorted in anger. The guy was about ready to tip over from sheer exhaustion but he still couldn't find the time to be serious.

Yet wasn't that what made her care for him so much? It wasn't like Hoagie didn't take things seriously, he just didn't face them that way. On the surface he was always smiling, and that was certainly something commendable. Sure some of the things he said or did made her want to bash his brains in with a stick or something but he was...himself. Hoagie was always true to himself, somehow she couldn't imagine him being any different in his head than he was on the outside.

So was she falling for him? Abby snapped a branch back as the thought crossed her mind. Why not? He was a handsome guy, and she always found herself smiling around him. Abby sighed heavily. _Yeah girl, you like him. Maybe it sounds awful but Abby don't think she would have been so broken up about anyone but Hoagie. It felt like somebody tore Abby's heart from her chest..._

Abby dawdled on her trip back to the underground caves. How odd was it that she wanted time to herself now that she had run into her friend again? Abby lingered at the mouth of the cave for a moment. _Abby's attracted to him, we've already figured that one out girl. Where that goes...well Abby can't exactly say she's fallen for him when he's technically only known her for a few days now can she?_

The girl smiled a little to herself as she ducked into the cavern. The lighting was very dim thanks to the fact that the fire was low. Hoagie was on his back, and completely asleep. Abby chuckled to herself and placed some kindling on the fire so that it flared up. As she sat down he stirred and looked over at her blurrily, "Hi Abby..." He said with a smile, and her heart twinged with worry. Good lord he was weak. "Hey! FOOD!"

"Hold on." Abby said, snatching her hat filled with fruit away and glaring at him a little. "You have to pace yourself you hear? If you eat to fast you'll just make yourself sick and defeat the purpose. Abby got fruit because the natural sugars should help give you some energy, she wishes she could get you some meat though."

"It's great!" Hoagie said, reaching over her and snatching a fruit from the hat she held above her head. Oh, right, he was taller than her. Abby snorted as he bit into it hungrily, but he seemed to be making an effort at eating it slowly at least. "You're my hero."

"You've already said that." Abby said, looking at the fire for a moment. She stayed quiet as Hoagie slowly ate the fruit, and looked at her imploringly. She sighed and handed him another one, but pushed her hat so that he'd have to crawl around the fire to get at any of the others. "How'd you survive."

Hoagie paused in his eating, and at least had the decency to swallow his food before saying with a crooked grin, "I grew wings and flew. Unfortunately some evil scientists came along and chopped them off for research. I'm sorry to say that I no longer can fly, but the scientist was kind enough to invite me to tea."

"Seriously Hoagie." Abby said, giving him a look that made him laugh a little nervously. "Tell Abby what happened or she'll find the most bitter thing on this damn island and that'll be all you're eating until you can walk."

"That's evil!" Hoagie said, looking at her as if she were about to commit some kind of blasphemy. The boy sighed, removing his goggles as he ran his hand through his messy auburn hair. "I don't even know where to start to be honest with you."

"Try when you first fell." Abby said softly, he winced at the memory and she felt herself mentally flinching away from it as well. Still, she had to know how her friend had made it...she wasn't exactly sure WHY but it seemed like the kind of thing two people should discuss with each other if they were stuck on an island together.

* * *

_**Hoagie**_

_Easy for you to say._ Hoagie thought, wincing a little at Abby's last words. _You're not exactly sitting on the fact that you suddenly remembered being a secret agent kid. What the heck do I say? Hey Abby, how ya doin'? Did I mention that I remember being a adult-fighting kid, which is something I'm consequently supposed to forget? Only, not exactly sure I'm SUPPOSED to forget, perhaps you could fill in that little detail for me._

Still after a moment he sighed heavily. "Well when the vine finally snapped, thanks to my heroic endeavors." Hoagie yelped as Abby tossed a rock at his head, luckily he moved said head fast enough not to be brained with it. "Hey! Are you trying to kill me? Sheesh...okay okay! Don't hit me!"

This last part was hastily said because she had raised her fist and looked ready to sock him in the face with it. Abby's eyes flashed with amusement as he cringed away from her, "Just get on with the story you ego-maniac."

"I am not an ego-maniac!" Hoagie said, feeling slightly offended. She gave him a warning glance and he coughed a little nervously. "Fine, as I was saying before I was oh-so rudely interrupted...sheesh! Alright I get it. As I was saying...after the vine snapped I kind of fell...because that's the way gravity works you know. Don't glare at me Abby. I'm TRYING okay? Luckily I didn't fall to my death because there was a ledge just below me."

"A ledge?" Abby said, blinking at him. "Talk about a lucky break."

Hoagie laughed dryly, "I didn't exactly think so at the time. Well, actually at the time I didn't have much time to think. My ankle buckled and I hit my head...again. I've noticed something slightly unpleasant about our friendship. Ever since I met you my head has decided it really likes being hit on hard stuff. Anyways, I hit my head and I passed out." He decided to say this next part while watching Abby closely. He was still trying to figure out whether or not he had just made up the fact that he had been a kick-butt adult-fighting kid. "Mmmm, while I was passed out I had the weirdest dream actually. I was walking down a school hallway with my friend Wally. Weird thing is that we didn't hang out when we were kids...at least not that I could remember. Also I called him...Numbuh Four..."

There it was, a barely perceptable twitch to her fingers as she clenched her hand on the rock she had been holding. Her brown eyes looked a little guarded and she said, "Oh, is that so?"

"That's not the weirdest part, you were in it too only you were a kid. You were a cutey you know." Hoagie winked at her and felt a twinge of satisfaction as her cheeks darkened with a blush. Ho-ho, but she was looking at him as though slightly surprised. Hoagie sighed, "The rest of the time was kind of spotty. Nothing too important happened, I considered...erm, well anyways your hat fell on the ledge and I picked it up. That's what made me decide to go through the cave. Oh jeez, I didn't mention a cave. There was a cave, just so you know."

"So you crawled through the cave and that's how you got out." Abby said, "So you were on that ledge for...for five days and Abby just left you there. Dammit."

"Hey, no, you had no way of knowing I was stuck on there anyways." Hoagie said, laughing and rubbing the back of his head. "It was kind of my fault anyways. I'm the idiot who decided to go cliff-climbing without the proper equipment. Don't blame yourself alright?"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Abby**_

Sheer willpower. Abby glanced over at her friend and felt a twinge of anger at the organization she worked for. If there was any person who deserved to have remained fighting against adult-tyranny it was this kid here. Hoagie, who had somehow found the strength to move himself through a cave while half starved to death.

Then there was the dream he had. Some part of him had definitely remembered their days as KND operatives. Wally's codename had been Numbuh Four, and to say that he saw her as a kid...Abby frowned, her thoughts swirling in her head. It was hard to determine whether or not that was a good or bad thing. It depended on whose side Hoagie was on.

"Hoagie?" Abby asked, noticing that the silence had stretched between them for a moment. "Tell Abby...you said you were in a lot of clubs...did you ever...pick on little kids?"

"You mean like bully?" Hoagie said, "No, do I look like a bully to you? I'm too nerdy for that, and I don't like giving kids the same treatment I got when I was little. You know it's weird, but none of my friends are into that even though it's a really popular trend in our school. Good lord what kind of place is Cleveland? Anyways, Wally kicked the crap out of a guy once for pushing down a little girl. He couldn't even explain why he was so mad about it. Maybe it was because Kuki was pretty unhappy over it."

"You must get along with them very well, you talk about them alot." Abby said, smiling a little at the thought of her old friends. What would it be like to see them again? Would they even survive to have a chance to? She hoped so. She suddenly severely missed Wally's tough-guy attitude and Kuki's sweetness. "Abby always knew those two would get together."

"They were destined for it..." Hoagie agreed, a sly smile creeping acrossed his features. Abby blinked in surprise, hadn't he even noticed that she had said that like she knew them. "Yeah, we get along really well. Wally's family is like a second home to me, and I've even hung out at Kuki's with her once. Her little sister hates me though, and I'm not exactly sure why. When I first met her she flung a fork at my head and screamed something about revenge at me."

Abby chuckled. "Sounds like you have a way with children." She said sarcastically, he snorted with laughter and looked into the fire. Abby watched as he looked up and placed his goggles over his eyes again with a heavy sigh. She arched an eyebrow at him, "What's up with you?"

"Alright, I've decided that the best route for me to go is honest." Hoagie said, narrowing his blue eyes behind those goggles. Abby chuckled warmly and he held up a hand. "Hold on, just...let me put something out here for you before I even start talking. Because I have a feeling you're going to think I'm completely insane. That is, if I'm wrong about what I've figured out so far then you'll think I'm insane."

"Abby will listen quietly then." She promised, making a motion with her fingers to zip her lips. Hoagie looked at her with a slightly torn expression for a moment before looking down at the fire again. It cast a hauntingly beautiful light across his features, and Abby had to look away for fear she'd leap at him like a mad woman. Stupid hormones.

"It's about my dream. Okay, first of all dreamSSS because I had two of them. I'm sorry, I kind of panicked and couldn't figure out a way to fit the other one in the explanation. Anyways, the other one was about me as a kid again with Wally, Kuki, me, and you of course. Oh, and some bald kid. Nice guy, I think though he seemed a teensy bit uptight from my view-point. We kicked some robot's big fat arse and sent it clambering away. Okay, it blue up, but we sent the creepy people driving it clambering away. Losing track of the point here." Hoagie laughed, "I think...that I've kind of figured out what those dreams are for. This is where the crazy thing comes in Abby. I think...that when I was a kid I fought against adults to...give more rights to kids? Yeah, that sounds about right. I wasn't the only one of course, it was quite the operation I believe. So what I want to know is this..."

Abby found herself looking into his eyes, "What?" She said quietly, her head spinning. He figured it out, holy shit he'd figured it all out. What was she supposed to do in this situation? She'd never heard of somebody recommissioning themselves before.

"Am I right? Were WE part of that group of kids? Because I'm thinking we were, and I'm thinking that if I'm right you still can remember all of it for some reason. So tell me Abby, did you used to be one of my best friends?" Hoagie paused and added softly, "Did I really...care for you as much as I did back then?"

* * *

_**Hoagie**_

In case you were wondering, confessing something like that and waiting for a long time for the answer is unbearable. It's about twenty times more unbearable when the person you just said something to is so level-headed that they can hide their emotions pretty dang successfully. Hoagie felt a little like he was dying in the corner.

He didn't know why he threw in that last bit. Just that when he had seen Abby in his dreams he felt differently about her than he did about the others. She had somehow been more than a friend to him, and he felt like he should express that right now. Hoagie watched Abby nervously, wondering if he could bail himself out by laughing and calling it a joke when she started to chuckle. Then laugh, she laughed so hard that tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Um..." Hoagie said, not knowing whether to feel wounded or worried. At least her laugh was pretty. There, a silver lining in this incredibly uncomfortable situation was that. Hoagie gave a half-hearted little laugh as she started to wipe the tears from her cheeks and heaved a sigh that sounded genuinely happy.

"You're smarter than Abby ever gave you credit for." She finally said, and looked at him with bright brown eyes. Hoagie couldn't help but smile back at those eyes. "Yeah, Hoagie, I used to live in Cleveland. You, me, Wally, Kuki and Nigel were all part of an orginization that fought against adults called the Kids Next Door."

"Nigel...that's the bald guy isn't it?" Hoagie said, feeling his memories stir at the name. "So wait, I'm right? Forgive me for saying this, but that is so freakin' SWEET! Hey, I mean, how many kids in the world can say they used to fight crazy people who can't seem to do anything more with their lives but terrorize kids?"

Abby chuckled, and looked over at him. "So...how much do you remember then?" She seemed nervous, and Hoagie glanced down at his hands again with a forlorn sigh.

"I've got the main parts down I think, but I can't remember very many details. I just know that we were really close...a-all of us I mean." Hoagie coughed and turned his head away, "But I really liked you, at least I think I liked you back then. I mean I'm pretty sure I had a crush on you then. Hehehe...okay, wait, that sounded bad. Not that I don't have a cru...cripe there's no way out of this I've gone and backed myself into a corner."

"You must be mixin' Abby up with her sister Cree, you were over the moon for that girl." Abby said, wrinkling her nose as if the very thought of it disgusted her. She looked a little embarassed too.

"Noooo..." Hoagie said, "I'm thinking that might have been a kiddy crush, nothing compared to the stuff I feel for you. Felt, I meant felt, I mean. ARGH just put a sock in it Hoagie!"

"Oh, so you have a crush on Abby now?" Abby said, a mischevious smile lighting up her features. Hoagie blushed so badly that he looked like he painted his face red or something. He held up his hands and let out a nervous laugh that echoed loudly around them.

"What!? Don't be ridiculous!" Hoagie laughed, and then noticed that her eyes narrowed slightly. He suddenly realized what he'd technically said and blanched, "No, wait, not that you wouldn't be crushing on material. You definitely are, you're very hot. Beautiful, GACK!"

"It's fine if you like Abby, Hoagie." She laughed, and Hoagie blinked at her as she lowered her hat to cover her eyes. Still, he could see her lips twist up in a little smile. "Abby happens to kind of like you to."

Hoagie stared, and suddenly remembered how Wally and Kuki had gotten together so quickly. Abby remembered him from being a kid, and he kind of remembered her right? She was beautiful, and he couldn't lie to himself and say that he wasn't attracted to her. Oh yes, she was beautiful but her personality...

"Y-you mean? Well, that's kind of confusing. What in the world does a guy do when they're pushed into this situation? I...think you're...beautiful...but...why...would you pick...me..." Hoagie realized that he was wondering why she would ever like him. He fell silent as she leaned forward and her face was just inches from his. His mouth suddenly felt a little dry.

"Shut up and kiss Abby you idiot." She replied, and her mouth was on his. Hoagie put his arms around her, and they both fell back onto the underground cave floor. He couldn't help but think that he just did the thing that was right for him, that he had just completed himself.

_**

* * *

**_

_**DAW! Isn't that cute!?**_

_**I luffles the snot out of those two...**_


	11. House Hunting

_Disclaimer;_

_I only own my own characters and the plot. :3_

_**Harar this is late! Lawl, I've got Tailchaser's Song lingo stuck in my head...**_

_**Anyways, sorry for the wait. I was busy. Stuck my nose in a good book (see above) and couldn't bring myself to pull it out. Then after that I got ahold of the second Case Closed movie, I'm so excited I'm almost done! Then it's on to episode fifty-six!**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Only I'm really upset because apparently there are five hundred and something episodes (I know, I checked...online) and I've (of course) only got access to one hundred and thirty-six. -sobs- Is that even a quarter? I don't know, I can't do math worth diddly-poo.**_

_**Oh, and to top it all off KND started all over. JUST before the last episode. I mean, SURE I know everything that happens but STILL! -huffs- I've never gotten to actually SEE the episode, except for the**_

_**Simpering- You are officially my internet hero you know that? You can't be my complete hero because Mikayla says I only get one complete hero, and she already got that title a long time ago...O.o She's a bit territorial of that fact. XP Anyways, you make me laugh Simpeh. -cuddlesjoo-**_

_**Rolyn- Ack! I'm sorrysorrysorry this wasn't very soon. -.-u Curse me and my easily distracted ways...I will never do it again I- Ooo look a penny...-stares-**_

_**super ario- You're like my sister, staying up when you should be sleeping. I've kept myself up with this, in case that makes you feel better. I should so be in bed right now but eh...**_

_**Paulagirl- -hands you Charles to cuddle- Here, I let him have a bit of this chapter just for you. :3 And statuatory rape? Not in Montana XP Seriously, if you're sixteen you can be with anyone up to twenty-one years of age. Until you're eighteen then the whole world is open to you. :P **_

_**XxBloodsbanexX- Indeed it could. LAWL! My kitty Mikey is totally addicted to milk too. When we eat cereal he's worse than the dog is when it comes to begging. He just sits there...and stares at you with his cute little yellow eyes and goes 'Maoi!'**_

_**TheSuperSkitty- He's...uh...not in this fiction. -.- Sorry...**_

_**sstoons3425- I knows right? And he doesn't remember much so he's just trying to fill in gaps. I should make him say something stupid once that makes Abby look at him and go, "Um...noooo that ISN'T how things happened at ALL..."**_

_**blue-eyed-blonde12- My computer is like that too. -.-u It has a tendancy to freeze only if I'm in a hurry. Like now...**_

_**lilgreenfox- WOO! Join the fandom! -waves a flag- We've got t-shirts! No we don't...but it'd be totally sweet if we did!**_

_**DarkMike15- -tears up- Awz, you make me feel all special! XP Thank you very much!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Eleven- House Hunting_

_**Hoagie**_

When Hoagie woke up he was sure that everything would be gone. Revoked, changed into sweet dreams. He was sure that he would awaken on his ledge, and the last hours would have been a terribly cruel trick played by his hallucinations. But Abby...oh that couldn't have been dreamt up could it?

Hoagie blinked his eyes open, groaning a little because of how sore his ankle felt. Sheesh, he felt sore all OVER. The teen blinked open his eyes and smiled a little. Okay, so that was one thing proved wrong. Abby was curled up next to him. She looked terribly peaceful in her sleep. Cute even, though Hoagie daren't tell her that to her face. Not if he didn't want to be hit or something.

It wasn't light out yet, or he didn't think it was. The fire had long since died, and he buried his face into Abby's hat and surpressed a shudder. Had the cold woken him up? No, it was something else...

Hoagie yelped with realization as a cold trickle of water slithered under his shirt. He sprang up so quickly that he stepped on his hurt ankle and crashed to the ground. Abby jerked awake and sat bolt upright. "What? What is it?" She said, looking around the dark cavern. "Ack, for the love of...it's wet!"

"It's raining." Hoagie said, his voice coming out a little strained because of how he'd just slammed his wounded foot down. Abby rolled her eyes at him, just reminding Hoagie that he'd said something completely useless in their situation. Abby gathered up some of the tools Hoagie had managed to make and backed away from the entrance. Water was streaming through steadily. "We'll have to go outside before the tunnel is impassable."

"Yeah." Abby agreed, and looked over at Hoagie imploringly. "Can you get up? Or do you need Abby's help?"

"Got it. Crawling works!" Hoagie said, forcing his voice to sound chipper and hiding his slightly wounded pride. Hoagie managed to hop over to the entrance on one foot and scramble up on all fours. He collapsed outside the place, even though the rain was coming in torrents now. Abby joined him a few moments later. "Sorry, I'm tired."

"Abby should think so." She said curtly, but a hint of teasing entered her eyes and he grinned at her. Abby stashed the stuff he had made into a hole that was in a nearby tree. When Hoagie tipped his head to the side she said, "Abby knew that we'd be in trouble if it rained, so she had a place set up in case it did for our stuff."

"Smart, I wish you'd had a place for us set up though." Hoagie said, and shuddered in the cold. Abby chuckled under her breath at him but he didn't miss the glance of concern she shot him. Hoagie waved her off, "Really, I'm feeling tons better since yesterday...erm, I think it was yesterday? Dang, I wish I had a watch or something."

"My communicator says it's five in the morning." Abby said, tipping her wrist so that she could read her watch...communicator? Hoagie glanced at her sharply and she sighed, "Believe her, Abby's tried. No connections anymore and for awhile she just got hung up on. Except..."

For a moment it looked like she'd continue, but then she came over and put Hoagie's arm around her shoulder to help prop him up. Hoagie gave her a daring grin and she rolled her eyes a bit at this. Hoagie rubbed the rainwater off of his goggles. They were already both soaked, and it was really cold. As much as Hoagie said to tell Abby that he felt fine he was still really weak. He wouldn't last very long if his health took a turn for the worse right now of all times, they needed to find shelter pretty soon.

Wait..."Abby!" Hoagie said, "The cave! It's above ground!"

* * *

_**Charles**_

If you're ever part of a team temporarily stationed in Paris, France, here is a little tip for you. Don't start the treehouse of the local sector on fire. It draws attention, which is bad for the TND in the first place, and it also happens to make the French people very very angry with you. No, actually, don't even be associated with somebody who would set a treehouse on fire. Especially if the only person who can speak French in your group happens to be lost on an uncharted island somewhere.

Charles scowled angrily at the shackles on his wrists. Really the fact that they'd all been dragged into this made the group even angrier with Rick. Now they were all arrested for sabotage of a fellow members headquarters. Cody sat right next to Charles, her back against the wall and eyes tilted towards the ceiling. Darcy was by Cody, her head dipped forward as though she were asleep. Rick...was in the corner of the cell.

"They'll let us out as soon as we get it all sorted out!" Charles said, for about the thousandth time since the 'authorities' of the TND had come. Even to him the cheer was sounding false. He narrowed his blue eyes in anger as he noticed his glasses slipping down his nose and pushed them up in irritation.

"This is fine by me." Rick said in a soft voice. His words were met by the instant bristling of all three of the other cell occupants. Rick snorted with laughter, leaning against the bars of the cell and murmuring, "Why did we send the only person who could actually speak French away while we had to spend another weak in Paris anyways? Who the hell thought that up?"

Charles knew why, but he wasn't going to grace Rick with a reply. Instead the younger boy just rested his head in his hands and wondered what his parents would think if they knew he was in a cell right now. Charles grimaced. He was sure that the reason they were locked up was just for security reasons. That their case hadn't been brought to the head-honcho yet. Surely they'd talk to them before incarcerating them?

_Hate to point this out to myself but..._Charles heaved a forlorn sigh, _We've been in this place for nearly a week. Clearly we're supposed to be staying down here._

"Dammit!" Cody snarled, kicking the wall with the heel of her foot. "I can't believe they all thought we were being treasonous! You know what Rick? As soon as we get out of this place I'm going to make you eat concrete!"

"Have fun with that, if you can even remember me." Rick said wretchedly. Charles frowned and leaned against the cold back wall again.

If it was just for their sake he wouldn't be so uncomfortable with their situation. Things seemed bleak enough yes, but the TND couldn't keep them locked up forever...he didn't THINK they could. That'd technically be kidnapping, since they weren't an official lawful government but a vigilante system. Not that that would matter...

Still, the fact of the situation was that it wasn't just their freedom that had been taken away, but Abby's only chance off that island. They'd have to get out of here if they wanted to help their leader. In the situation they were in right now...well...Charles sighed, "Abby would have a better chance getting off that island if a pack of giant flying pigs came from the sky and scooped her up."

"Let's break out!" Darcy said, standing up. Light entered her bright eyes and she smirked at the look on her team-mates faces. "Oh come on! It's for Abby! Charles, surely you've figured out something? You're a child prodigy after all."

"R-really Darcy, breaking out would just kind of make things worse for us now." Charles said, giving her a nervous smile. Oh sheesh, Darcy seemed to be in one of her determination moods and those were hard to swing. "We just have to wait for them to bring somebody to talk to us is all..."

"I think Darcy's right!" Cody said, sitting up a little straighter. It was all Charles could do not to begin bashing his brains in with the concrete wall. Cripe, it was two to one. Something told him he was loosing this fight. The girls turned to him expectantly and he frowned at them. "Come on Charles, I KNOW you can figure some way out!"

The boy heaved a tired sigh, and looked hard at the wall of the cell before murmuring, "All right, fine. Just...let me think guys..." Charles tried to hide the smile he got when they both hugged him, and he blushed furiously as he looked down at his shoes. Soon the blush faded though as his mind began churning...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Abby**_

Abby was glad for the rain, because ever since what had happened last night she had found herself blushing like a little school girl whenever Hoagie turned his blue eyes on her. She didn't need to see their actual color beneath those goggles, she knew what it was even hidden under the yellow tint. Blue, and intense with an inner strength that surprised her.

_He is stubborn._ She thought, glancing from under the brim of her hat at him. Even with his hair wet, and hanging limply in his goggled eyes, he had a look of strength to him that she had never noticed before. A willpower that Abby didn't even think she had. Abby's admiration for him changed to some slight amusement as right as she looked at him he sneezed so hard that he smacked his head on a nearby branch. The boy groaned, and clutched his head so quickly that she had to keep him from falling backward.

"Clutz." She said, fighting her laughter. She failed, and earned a wounded look from her comrade. "Abby's sorry! You keep finding ways to beat yourself up though!"

"So that's funny. I'm so glad that my AGONY can serve you in some important way. Next time I want to get a laugh out of you I'll be sure to break my arm or something." Hoagie said, his tone sounded irritated but his eyes were twinkling merrily at her. Abby grinned at him. She hadn't realized how much she missed this little game of bantering they'd picked up.

"Oh but that wouldn't be nearly as hilarious as you breaking your femur or something. It's the most pain the human psych can possibly endure you know, or so they say." Abby said, cracking a sly smile in his direction. Hoagie snorted.

"Right, femur. So my pitiful little ankle wound isn't enough for the big-time? How sad, it actually really hurts you know." Hoagie pointed out, his voice adopting a little whine toward the end of this. He cocked an eyebrow at her and added, "So how funny would it be if I brained myself?"

"Depends on what you brain yourself with." Abby said, "If it was something like a rock it'd be far too obvious."

"Mmm, yes, that's been done far too many times. How about a seashell?" Hoagie smirked at her and she chuckled.

"Sure, the next time you want to bash your head in do it with a seashell." She said, giving him a warm smile. A small silence suddenly stretched between them, but the great thing was that she had the sense it didn't have to be that way. It wasn't awkward in the least, they both just decided to enjoy the sound of the rain at the same time.

"So...you knew Wally and Kuki right?" Hoagie said, after the silence had stretched between them. Abby nodded her head tightly, trying to avoid his eyes for a moment, "We were all pretty close weren't we? When we were kids I mean...you really cared for Kuki and Wally too right?"

"Yeah. Kuki was Abby's bestfriend." Abby said, a crooked smile playing on her features as she thought of the bubbly Japanese girl. "Wally was like a little brother to Abby. He needed that in his life, he was always too quick at jumping into things. Abby was always worried he'd get himself and Kuki hurt."

"Cause even as kids they were attached at the hip. Practically." Hoagie chuckled, "And I bet he never told her either? Tommy, Joey, and I set him and Kuki up you know. It was hilarious. He started to hang out with her and they were practically inseperable anyways, so we tricked him into asking her on a date. You'll have to ask Kuki for the story sometime, she found it very amusing."

"Abby would like to see them again." Abby said softly, and wondered if she ever would. Strange, how when she'd been on her way there she'd been worried to the point of feeling ill about seeing them. Now she found herself longing to see both of her old friends. Her hand found Hoagie's and she tightened her fingers around his, "It was such a coincidence that Abby even ran into you."

"Silly Abby, we scientists don't believe in coincidence." Hoagie said, winking at her. Abby tipped her head at him, "Some of us, well maybe not many of us...I for one...believe in fate."

* * *

_**Hoagie**_

He would never, not in a million years, complain about the exhaustion that was beginning to blur his vision. So he kept up his conversation with Abby as if nothing was wrong. She was perceptive though, and noticed almost immediately. Now they were stuck under the branches of one of the tree's in each other's arms. Not that Hoagie was complaining about THAT particular detail mind you.

"Are we lost?" He finally asked, "I know that I make the trip slow and everything but even with you dragging me back to the cavern it seemed like we got there way faster than that. I wasn't even WALKING then."

"Abby isn't sure." She replied, though she said it in such a calm way that he almost missed the actual meaning of the words. Hoagie blanched at her and she cast him that same immovable look as if she had just told him that the sky was blue or something. Hoagie snorted with a mixture of laughter and amusement and looked through the misty jungle.

"It's almost beautiful." He said after a moment, "In a creepy kind of way. Doesn't it look as if some cannibal ghosts would rise out of the jungle and eat us alive or something? Yuck."

"Then we have nothing to worry about." Abby said softly, a small smirk taking over her features.

"I'd think that cannibal ghosts in the jungle would be something worrysome Abby." Hoagie pointed out, "I don't exactly like the idea of being eaten alive by somebody who died."

"Well if they're cannibal ghosts then they'd eat other ghosts." Abby pointed out, "Since cannibalism means that one eats their own species after all. So we'd have nothing to worry about. Other ghosts now, they might have something to fear then."

"Touche'." Hoagie said with a grin. He got shakily to his feet and Abby helped him, "Alright, I'm rested enough then. High-ho the merry-o and all that jazz. Let's go Abby! Come on!"

"Patience is a virtue." Abby pointed out with a chuckle of amusement. They both began the slow journey through the jungle once more. Hoagie shivered, they were so wet that it almost defeated the purpose of getting to the cave. Still, as the tree's began to part he recognized the area as the place he was found. He grimaced at the idea of hobbling all the way back up those stairs though...and going back into the cave. It had been a place of struggle and despair for him just the other day after all.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Abby**_

She could tell how he got down. Abby remembered the deep gouges in his hand, her hand rubbed at the bandages she'd placed on them absent-mindedly as she stared up those stones. She suddenly vividly remembered him crawling out of the cavern on his hands and knees. Had that been how he got down from there?

"Just know something Hoagie." Abby said, her serious tone making the boy blink at her through the rain in surprise. "If you ever do that to Abby again, make her think you're dead, she'll kill you herself when you get back. You hear Abby?"

"Loud and clear abusive lady-friend." Hoagie replied in a chipper tone, "Now let's go into the creepy cave. I'm so cold that I think penguins are going to start living in my hair."

Abby rolled her eyes, and they struggled for the natural stair-way. It was tough going. Hoagie was unkowingly putting quite a bit of weight on her just to stand up after awhile, and the stone was slick with rain. Abby's feet slid under her more than once, and she had to grab for the back of Hoagie's shirt twice before he fell face first on the stone.

Finally the clambered inside the cave. The rain spattered in the opening so they pulled each other into the darkness. Hoagie had started trembling violently, his teeth clacking together in the darkness. Something told her, maybe the tight grip he kept on her hand, that it wasn't just the cold that made him shudder like that. Abby wrapped her arms around him. The storm seemed to have only gotten worse, and she wondered how long it could possibly last.

"It'll quit soon Abby's sure." Abby said positively, but Hoagie didn't reply. She looked over at him and realized he had fallen asleep against her shoulder. Abby smiled a little and leaned against him too. The rain pattered hypnotically outside the cave, and her exhaustion from their tedious trekk through the forest weighed heavily on her body.

She closed her eyes, and it wasn't very long until the cave was filled with the snores of both teenagers. The storm raged on mercilessly outside the mouth of the cave, but for now they were in their own worlds. Arms wrapped around eachother for warmth and comfort.

* * *

_**FEEEH! -slams face into a wall-**_

_**I'm sorry XP**_

_**So now they have a new home. :3**_

_**Anyways, yeah, I'll update ASAP**_

_**Reviews much appreciated...**_


	12. Ideas for Flying Machines

_Disclaimer:_

_All I own is the plottie-poo :3 And Oc's_

_**MUAHAHAHA! -Abby and Hoagie cower in the background as Streakz points at them- AND IT BEGINS! FAHAHAHA! The road from here on out is going to get ever rockier for you two. :3**_

_**...-notices readers-**_

_**Hehehe, hiiii there guys. What are you up to? Me? Just getting ready for this chapter. -hides Abby and Hoagie- Havin' a little...erm, pep talk. XP**_

_**My heart is literally pounding I'm so excited about this. Kekekeke...-rubs palms together-**_

_**XxBloodsbanexX- Indeed they are. :3 Poor Charles...XP**_

_**super ario- Lawl! XP Awz, but it's so nice being reminded how awesome I am...**_

_**TheSuperSkitty- Lawl, clever little Charles...who takes more than a month to figure something out -.-u**_

_**lilgreenfox- Indeed you did, and here's another just for you. XP And for everybody else...Epic is such an awesome word...**_

_**Simpering- EVIL SCHOOL! Ours was blocked too...only my sisters friend Susan found a way to hack the system and it got unblocked...If anybody ever gets mad at me for being on it I'll just say that I never realized it was blocked. XP **_

_**sstoons3425- He's good now. :3**_

_**Paulagirl- Charles has fans, awz thats so nice. ... ... ... -chuckles-**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Twelve- Ideas For Flying Machines_

_**Time Jump; Approximately Three Weeks later**_

_**Hoagie**_

The sun beat down on their small island mercilessly. It was terribly hot, and that was actually part of the reason Hoagie was out in the jungle now. Oh, most people would have been smart enough to stay back at the cave on a sweltering day like this. That is, if they didn't know how certain people had been acting as of late.

Hoagie grimaced slightly. Okay, so it probably wasn't her fault. He DID have a tendancy to get underfoot at the worst of times. What he didn't get was why she was so bloody mad at him ALL the time. Hoagie heaved a forlorn sigh. The truth was that he probably wouldn't be feeling so dejected if it weren't for the fact that he really liked Abby.

He must have done something to make her pissed at him...or something. Of late Abby had been acting rather short with him. She'd act like she was alright with him one instant, and the next she'd be tossing things at his head and ordering him out of the cave. It had actually started happening just recently. Hoagie wondered what he did to make her angry...

"Well..." Hoagie said to himself after a moment, "There was the time I used her hat to swat a fly, but I'd hardly think that is cause for how crabby she's been at me lately."

It was really driving him nuts. Hoagie hated not being told when he messed something up, and the main thing that bothered him was that Abby was usually the kind of person who TOLD him what he did when he screwed up. Hoagie startled a rabbit from the undergrowth and it sprang away, surprising him in the process. He placed his hand on his pounding heart and heaved a tired sigh.

_Maybe it's the fact we've been here for over a month now..._Hoagie thought with a wince, _I think she kind of expected us to be rescued by now. But..._

But he'd screwed up and sunk the raft. Hoagie had almost forgotten about that. Maybe THAT'S why she was so angry with him. After all, if it wasn't for him they would have left as soon as he could walk properly. Hoagie frowned a little as guilt panged in his gut somewhere. It seemed that he was the cause of a lot of trouble for Abby.

"She really couldn't have picked somebody worse to get lost with." Hoagie said to himself, stepping forward. Not a smart move. His foot happened to get hooked in a snare, something he had intended for some big game, and he was suddenly flailing through the air. Hoagie wrapped his arms around his head to keep his skull from connecting with the ground, and after his bouncing had ceased he opened his eyes.

Well...this was embarassing to say the least. He'd caught himself in his own trap. Brilliant. Hoagie groaned and glared up at the tree as if it was the fault of the towering piece of nature. How irritating was this, to be stuck hanging by one foot in the stupid air? Hoagie heaved a tired sigh and grabbed for his makeshift knife and sawed himself free.

"Ow!" Hoagie yelped, as he landed hard on the ground. He rubbed his head as he sat up. "Well at least I know my trap works."

"Smooth..." Abby said, and Hoagie found himself looking in her brown eyes. She tipped her head to the side and a smile of amusement made it's way across her face. Hoagie felt a little sigh of relief. At least she wasn't angry with him anymore for whatever he did. For now.

"Hey, be nice." Hoagie said, "This baby is going to be fillin' our bellies soon. Respect the snare."

"Says the guy who got himself caught in his own trap." Abby said a little dryly, making Hoagie rub the back of his head with a nervous laugh. Still, her eyes narrowed and she said, "You should be more careful."

"No need to be over-protective!" Hoagie said, grinning. Abby's eyes narrowed further and he rubbed the back of his head again, "Aw, come on Abby I knew what I was doing..."

"That's practically the same thing you said at the cliffs." She snapped, and walked away. Hoagie hung his head in misery. Well, that went out the window. He tried to hide the fact that he was really hurt, and he couldn't help but feel annoyed with her for the way she'd been acting lately.

* * *

_**Abby**_

She had no idea why her temper flared like that. Abby leaned against the tree and pinched the bridge of her nose while taking a deep breath. Lately her temper had been hotter than Wally's practically, and she couldn't figure out WHY. To be honest she was more angry with herself than she had been at Hoagie at all.

"What is wrong with you girl." She scolded herself, looking behind her shoulder to the part of the jungle she had just left. She could just make out Hoagie's tattered blue shirt.

Hoagie had been so...useful on this unfortunate 'vacation'. The cave they lived in was rigged up with a shower he made out of hollowed out tree branches for cripe sakes. He had set those snares for food, and he even managed to build them a bed. She had a sneaking suspicion he was working on a raft too.

Abby had been horrid to him a moment ago, and he hadn't been doing anything wrong. It wasn't like her purposefully got himself stuck in that snare, and she'd even been amused by his predicament. Then she found herself wanting to go over there and beat some sense into his head. Abby's eyes teared up.

_Oh for the love of- _Abby thought, wiping her eyes furiously. What was THAT about? I mean, sure, she felt bad for snapping at Hoagie but that was nothing to CRY over. _Abby's lost it, gone off the deep end._

It was probably stress. Abby frowned at the thought of it. She'd never been the kind of person that crumbled under pressure, but she wasn't exactly the most optimistic person in the world. Yet she couldn't ever remember loosing her temper with any person because of how she was feeling, except the time she had been temporarily changed into a weredog.

Abby turned around and let out a startled squeak when she ran straight into Hoagie. He jumped in surprise, and looked at her a little quizzically while Abby tried to stop her heart from pounding. _Girl something is UP..._"Sorry Abby, I didn't mean to startle you." Hoagie said, giving her a tenative smile.

_He probably feels like he's walking on eggshells._ Abby thought, suddenly a mixture of anxiety swept her and she had to tilt her hat down to hide the fact that her eyes were swimming with tears...again. _What the HELL..._

"Um...look, are you okay?" Hoagie asked softly, "Did I make you mad? You've been...um...kinda snapping my head off lately..."

Abby winced, "No-no!" Abby said, looking up quickly and giving him a reassuring smile. "It isn't your fault Hoagie, it's Abby's! She's just...really tired."

While she said it she realized that was true. For some reason she was completely worn out. Which was funny, since she hadn't been walking around too much today or anything like that. Weird. Hoagie seemed to notice the look on her face and he tipped his head to the side while watching her with a serious expression. "Well...okay."

"Abby will try not to snap at you." She said, and Hoagie hugged her lightly. Abby heaved a tired sigh as he let go and patted her on the head. "Though she might if you keep treatin' her like a kid."

"Hehehe, sorry." Hoagie said, looking totally relieved. Abby felt a pang of guilt which made her stomach churn slightly with nausea. Abby shook her head as it quickly passed. "If you're so tired you can rest if you want, maybe it'll help to clear your head. You seem like you've got something on your mind."

"Yeah, Abby's feeling a little sick anyways." Abby said, thinking of the random pang of nausea. Hoagie cast her a look of concern but she waved him off, "It's nothing, probably the heat. Abby'll see you later Hoagie. Stay safe."

He leaned forward and kissed her softly. It caught her a little off guard, and she cursed the fact that she was probably blushing as she pulled away. Hoagie quirked a smile at her, and she rapped her knuckles on his forehead before turning around and heading back to the cave.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hoagie**_

Well at least THAT was cleared up. Hoagie turned and headed for the beach. Since his snare had failed to catch anything they could eat (he wasn't included of course) he decided he might as well scope the horizon for some ships or something.

The soft sand seemed to shimmer in the heat, and Hoagie felt a little better for Abby returning back home. Maybe it was the heat that was making her feel so sick, and she was so tired. She LOOKED tired anyways. The boy frowned at the sand and shielded his goggled eyes to try and spot a ship in the water.

It was a half-hearted gesture really. He had been doing it almost every day since he and Abby had set up a bonfire to signal them if they came. The pile of sticks was far enough away from the treeline that the whole island wouldn't light up if they lit it, and it was far enough from the water that the tide wouldn't carry the sticks away though.

"Nothing." Hoagie commented. Not that he was disappointed or anything, he'd kind of come to expect this from that quiet blue ocean. He would have liked to be rescued, but...

The young man sighed and began to sketch the rough outline of a raft in the sand. He'd had ideas for one churning in his head for quite awhile now. (He had a lot of ideas since he had started remembering his past) Still, something told him that even with the few materials he had here he could come up with something better than a simple raft.

They needed more than a raft, they needed something that could store a lot of food. They needed something that could also store water, and of course it had to actually be able to stay afloat for a long time. Something that could move fast. They had no clue how long they'd be out to sea if they did try and escape.

Which came to the other problem. How much water could they possibly bring onto a raft? How big was this thing going to have to be, and what would happen if they got far away from the island and ran completely out of nurishment. Hoagie groaned and rubbed at his head furiously, as if the action would somehow stimulate his brain into thinking of something brilliant.

_You know Gilligan, the raft thing is kind of a marooned on an island cliche'. Now what would get you and her to safety in practically no time at all is if you could fly._ Hoagie froze, his mouth dropping open. Suddenly he started rapidly sketching something in the sand.

"That's it! That's it! I'M such a genius!" Hoagie said, springing to his feet. The idea was so fresh in his head, he NEEDED something to draw it on that would be permanent. The cave! The boy spun around and took off in the direction of his makeshift home.

* * *

_**Abby**_

Okay, so that little pang of nausea apparently wasn't nothing after all. Abby wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and scowled at the mess she had managed to make. Great, she'd have to clean it up on her own. Her stomach churned with sickness again and she forced herself to look away.

Somehow she managed to wipe it up at least. The girl leaned back on her makeshift bed and shielded her eyes with her arm. The cave was much cooler than it was outside, but for some reason that only made her feel as if she'd broken out in a cold sweat or something. _Maybe it's heat-stroke._

So she needed water. The girl grabbed for the makeshift faucet Hoagie had made. She wasn't exactly sure how the watering system for them worked, just that if you lowered the tube water came out. It was hooked to the stream somehow. Abby drank it quickly, too quickly. Gah, she felt like she was going to be sick again.

Hoagie ran into the cave, startling her again. At least she didn't squeak, she just blinked at him in bewilderment as he kicked a coal out of the fire and stamped it out. He picked it up and yelped as...well, it was hot so it burned him. The kid played hot-potatoe with himself and that piece of coal for a moment before he let out a satisfied sound and began rapidly sketching something on the wall of the cave.

"Why...are you vandalizing the cave?" Abby asked. Hoagie didn't reply, whatever he was sketching had his full attention at the moment. Sure Abby was feeling pretty rotten at the moment, but she couldn't help but smile a little at the look of concentration on his face. It was amusing how enraptured he was with this.

Abby was kind of surprised that the sketch was...well, decent. Abby frowned at herself. That only made sense, Hoagie would have been able to draw even when he was a kid. Sketching was a useful tool for inventors, so it only made sense that he would be able to sketch so efficiently. When he finally finished and stepped back she let out a low whistle of admiration. Hoagie jumped, and glanced at her from over his shoulder.

"Oh, hi Abby, when did you get here?" He asked, genuinely clueless. Abby rolled her eyes. _He doesn't even remember that Abby came here before him..._

He'd drawn...some sort of intricate flying machine. It was something like a plane, but it reminded her a little of a helicopter too. He was staring at the wall intently, and Abby half-wondered if he'd even hear her if she talked again. "What is it?"

"Oh, just an idea I got for a way off the island." Hoagie said, "If I can make this...and I think I can figure out a way to do that, then we'll be able to fly out of here."

"You said you didn't like flying anymore." Abby pointed out, "That you were afraid of it."

Hoagie waved her off, and she smiled a little as he began writing rapidly on the wall. Adding notes to his sketch, "I think I figured out why I was so uncomfortable flying. I think it was because part of me was deeply unhappy at the fact that I was a passenger, and not a pilot."

At the last word he turned and gave her a cheerful wink. Which made him frown because Abby had leaned back against the wall due to another wave of nausea. "Abby's okay." Abby said, but had to admit that she sounded pretty pitiful. He dropped the charcoal and dropped to her side. His hand touched her forehead.

"Mmm...you don't have a fever. I don't think, ah, you're kind of the doctor out of us." Hoagie laughed nervously. Strange thing was...well, Abby wasn't feeling sick anymore. She sat up blinking her eyes in a puzzled way, "You alright?"

"Yeah...Abby feels better." Abby said softly, narrowing her eyes. What had THAT been all about. She felt perfectly fine now. Abby wondered what had been making her feel bad, but she shrugged her shoulders. Oh well, no point in dwelling on it right now if she felt alright. She'd probably eaten something bad and just thrown it up or something. "Anyways, maybe we could celebrate or something since you thought of this?"

Hoagie beamed, "Really!? Awesome! I'll go get coconuts!" Abby rolled her eyes at the slight cliche' as her companion took off out of the cave. It seemed things were starting to look up for the better...discluding that weird bout of sickness she had had earlier. Surely that was nothing...right?

_**

* * *

**_

_**Smarty-pants Hoagie :3**_

_**What's with Abby you ask? XP I won't tell...until maybe the next chapter. -winks-**_


	13. Surprises

_Disclaimer;_

_I own only the plot and my own characters._

_**Nananananananananana...BATMAN!! -hides in black cloak-**_

_**Oop! Special thanks to Orangeh(She's Simp's, you take her and I'll tear you to bits...) and Blackeh(MINEMINEMINEMINE Don't touch him! Unless you're allowed to...) for making me notice a few key details about the upcoming chapter. -cuddles them- I luffles you two. **_

_**Simpering- -merely cackles insanely and runs to cuddle Orange and Black-**_

_**XxBloodsbanexX- Owl 0.o**_

_**super ario- Awz, you giveded me no choice but to update! :3**_

_**blue-eyed-blonde12- Are you reading too much into this? Tis for you to judge...**_

_**Paulagirl- FLUFFYNESS GODS SHALL SMITE YE ABBY AND HOAGIE! -cackles- ...eh? Oh, yeah! XP I was reading a Meme the other day and I was all 'Heeeey, I know a Paulagirl!' Lawlz...So yes, I do indeed have DA account. :3 That's a new thing for meh.**_

_**TheSuperSkitty- He is a clever little blueberry isn't he...why did I call him a blueberry? Well I was about to say muffin, but then I realized that's Simp's thing and then I'd be a copy cat...so...yeah...**_

_**sstoons3425- Lawl. Marvin's Law, or was it Martin's Law? What law? Something about what can go wrong will go wrong...now I've gone and confused myself.**_

_**iplaytheflute89- Sorry, I had writer's block. It's gone now...obviously...XP**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Thirteen- Surprises _

_**Abby**_

Cripe she was feeling awful again. Not that she was going to complain about it. Abby was the kind of person who liked to suffer in silence. Take life's agony with a smile and a set to your jaw. The girl bit back a moan as she held off the urge to vomit again. Oh who the hell was she kidding she was TERRIFIED.

Getting sick in a place like this was the last thing they needed. A twisted ankle Abby could handle, even a concussion was doable. She wasn't a premed student, she only had a father who could perform surgery. In other words everything Abby knew medically was through heresay. A lot was common-sense...but...

"Abby can't diagnose herself." She muttered, she hadn't intended it to be very loud. Still, she was surprised to feel Hoagie's arms wrap tightly around her. For a moment she just leaned against him. After her nausea passed she found herself chuckling, "Don't get yourself all worried about Abby baby, she's tough."

"Sure." Hoagie murmured softly, "I'm not worried about you."

The tone of his voice told her he was lying. Still, part of her knew that he didn't bother to try hiding the concern in his tone and it actually made her feel a bit better. "_The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting. Could it be that we have been this way before?_" Hoagie sang softly in her ear, Abby snorted and rolled her eyes. "What? It's Secondhand Serenade, I thought girls liked them."

"You're cheesy." Abby commented, tilting her head back so that she could look at him. Her heart twinged a little. He looked so...so...anxious. Like he was almost as terrified as she was. Still, he noticed her looking and graced her with a half-smile.

"I try." He said, leaning his forehead against her head. Abby closed her eyes and let herself focus on the feel of his chest rising and falling against hers. "_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again. Don't make me change my mind. Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true, because a girl like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find... _"

"How charmin' of you. You're making this into some dramatic death scene." Abby said, hiding her eyes under her hat. Dammit, she was fighting tears again. He stopped singing and tightened his grip on her. Abby smiled a little. "Aw, you're so sweet."

"I sense teasing." Hoagie said, tipping his head to one side so that his cheek was resting on the top of her head. Abby was practically sitting in his lap. Not that she minded or anything, it was actually making her feel a little less sick with him holding her like this.

"Oh no, never." Abby said sarcastically, "You're perfect."

"Perhaps I should be your doctor. I order you to shut your mouth for one week. If you do this you will be fine." Hoagie said, Abby snorted with laughter but that made her feel sick again. Fudge. "Oh, right, you feel sick. Shut up Hoagie you're an awful boyfriend."

"Boyfriend." Abby chuckled. It seemed odd to stick the label on their casual relationship, but what else would they be considered? Abby happened to actually kind of like it too, "Abby aint the best of girlfriends either. Most boyfriend's hold the girls hair while they throw up because they got themselves wasted. You're just stuck on an island with sick little Abby."

"What? You're ashamed because I didn't get to party? Don't bother, I tried it once and ended up dragging Wally home. Not fun, and I don't think he wants to try it again either." Hoagie chuckled.

"What, nasty hang-over?" Abby snorted.

"Nope, Kuki kicked his posterier up and down the street DURING a nasty hang-over. He's sworn off of alcohol for as long as he's dating Miss Sanban." Hoagie laughed and Abby joined him despite the way her stomach churned a little. "Hopefully that means for the rest of his life. Those two...seem made for each other."

"So it seems." Abby commented. Maybe it was her sickness but she was suddenly wondering if she and Hoagie were made for each other. Sitting in his arms now, even though she was throwing up...Abby could almost believe that. She leaned her head on his hand and smiled a little.

* * *

_**Hoagie**_

The crazy thing was that she wasn't feverish. She didn't seem sick right now unless she was laughing, and after he had persuaded her to eat the nausea had almost vanished. Abby seemed embarassed now as she slowly munched on a starfruit. (Which they both were sick of, in case you were curious) "Abby's sorry, she should have realized that having an empty stomach made her feel sick."

_I KNOW that she knows that doesn't make any sense. She's just trying to make sure I'm not worried about her anymore._ Hoagie let out a disbelieving snort to let Abby know exactly what he felt about THAT. The teen leaned against the side of the cave, "Mmmm...maybe two heads are better than one. I know it's probably more likely that you know what's wrong, but what are the symptoms of this disease Miss Lincoln?"

"You actin' like a doctor makes Abby nervous." The pretty girl replied, lifting her hat so that he could see the glimmer in her brown eyes. Casually leaning against his arm she said, "Well there's the most obvious, nausea...Abby guesses we can peg her fatigue to whatever Abby's got too."

"And mood-swings..." Hoagie said lightly. Abby looked at him a little irritably, "HEY! You haven't quite been yourself of late miss. I'm just saying, don't shoot the messenger."

"Fine, and mood-swings." The girl conscended. Hoagie looked at the roof of the cave his mind churning for an answer. Gah, the only thing he could even come up with was that the symptoms matched his cousin's when he had been visiting her a few years ago. The teen rolled his eyes.

"Well the only thing I can figure is that you're pregnant." Hoagie said, and she stiffened considerably at his side. Hoagie hardly noticed, he was blabbing because he was following the train of thought, "I mean you've got the fatigue, and morning sickness...except it's not morning. I heard that doesn't matter. Ech, I don't know because I'm not a girl but my cousin said she had morning sickness and used to puke at like seven in the evening...what's wrong with you?"

"Uh-uh baby, no way." Abby swore, jerking away from him so suddenly that Hoagie actually toppled over. The boy lay on his side blinking in surprise as Abby stood up and stared at the ceiling in concentration. She was...counting something. "Shit, shit, shiiiit..."

"Um...what are you doing exactly?" Hoagie asked nervously. Abby began pacing back and forth looking incredibly agitated. Hoagie tracked her with his eyes and said a little softly, "Abby?"

"Overdue. Dammit how could Abby have missed it." She slumped down and put her head in her hands. "You're right Hoagie."

"Woah now, hold on a minute!" Hoagie said with a nervous little twinge in his heart. "I didn't mean that seriously...but...oh...oh..."

These last few 'ohs' were of somebody who was figuring out something important. Abby had been counting, he blushed a little and turned his head away with a nervous cough. Then glanced back at her feeling an odd mixture of guilt, worry and (admittedly) some excitement. Why was he excited? He was still technically a KID for cripe's sake he shouldn't be excited about this.

"Oh Abby baby what mess did you get yourself into this time?" Abby said softly, and Hoagie was a little afraid that she'd start crying. He felt a little stupid and maybe even close-minded but he didn't exactly think it was fair to cry over this. Not for the reason itself, maybe because of safety matters...

"So...you're..." Hoagie sighed, "You're going to have a baby then?"

_I don't want this...not like this._ Hoagie thought a little desperately, he crossed over to Abby and took her hands. She blinked in surprise as he held her with his eyes. "Hoagie..."

"Listen, I know this is bad. I get that, I'm not an idiot. It means that this baby might not live, and it means you might not either. But I'll be damned if I'm going to feel like a child of MINE is something to regret you got it? No matter what circumstances we're in. I know this was an accident, and a mistake but I won't EVER treat this kid like that. That baby...whoever they are...they're OURS Abby. Yours and mine, and I KNOW I'm too young. I KNOW that I must sound stupid and that your probably thinking that I don't get it but I do. I love this kid, and I love you. I will do everything in my power to make this alright." Hoagie said, and he had never been more serious about anything in his entire life.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Abby**_

_Well girl, it's safe to say that you picked a good one to have a kid with._ It was a rather irrational thought that came through as she stared into his blue eyes. Those blue eyes that were reflecting with an unexpected passion. Abby didn't know whether to cry or laugh so she decided to do neither. She leaned her head against his and just shut her eyes.

This WAS bad. So many health complications...she didn't have the necessary things to take care of a child here. That wasn't even mentioning the fact that she was just barely eighteen years old. They'd both screwed up.

Abby needed to THINK, so desperately that it almost hurt. She glanced up to find herself facing a Hoagie whose eyes were flaming with determination. To be completely honest with you, dear reader, Abby didn't want that right now. It wasn't just; 'Oh look, I'm having a baby on an island that's bad...' It seemed...like so much more. Abby had hardly processed it but Hoagie seemed ready to jump on the daddy-band wagon.

Maybe the reason she felt so panicked right now was that she was shaken. The only other time she'd been so shocked by something was...well, when Hoagie fell off the cliff. The entire situation seemed terribly unreal to her, and she knew that Hoagie's heart was in the right place when he gave that speech but...

"Abby needs to be alone for awhile." Abby said, knowing by the hurt in his eyes that he didn't get it...at first. Dawning lit them up, and Abby almost wanted to kiss him. (Though for some reason that seemed vastly inappropriate considering the circumstances)

"That's alright, I get it." Hoagie said lightly. He backed away and stood a little awkwardly in the mouth of the cave before ducking outside. Then Abby was completely alone with her thoughts.

"A baby..." She said, it sounded better than saying she was pregnant for some reason. Not that she knew the reason why. Maybe because when you said that you were pregnant you only thought of the medical side of things. Yet that was a really important thing considering their predicament.

Abby closed her eyes. This girl was a master at handling stressful situations, and even she found herself grasping for the reality of this situation. What helped? Well...keeping her mind rational was a good way to start. Rationally this was the worst mistake somebody could have made. It was about as bad as your luck could ever possibly get.

Because babies needed a lot of things even before they were born. They needed the mother to not eat a lot of seafood, which meant that half of the diet she had on this island had just flown out the window. Babies needed their mothers to have lots of vitamins and get check-ups to make sure things were going okay. There were certain ways you had to sleep and things that you couldn't do and Abby didn't KNOW all that. She had a vague idea but she had a lot of questions too.

Then the baby would be born, if it wasn't a miscarriage. Abby's heart lurched sickeningly at the thought, and she realized with a jolt that it would kill her if she miscarried. That she hadn't even gotten used to the idea of being pregnant and she already was terrified for what would happen.

"It's what Abby's most worried about. Not her, but the baby." Abby said, and felt like she was going to cry again. Oh lord she needed a girl or something to talk to. She probably could have slapped a wig on Hoagie and told him to act a certain way, and he would have done it too for her, but she wanted somebody to talk to desperately. Not the guy who helped to make this baby but somebody who she could cry on and tell that it was the most surreal thing ever. Somebody she could tell how freaked out she was.

* * *

_**Hoagie**_

Truth was, he didn't know where to go. Abby clearly needed space at the moment, to wrap her head around this entire situation. Hoagie felt like he needed it too. The teen stared down at the ground between his feet and was thinking hard. This was a big deal. Okay, that was definitely an understatement.

_This isn't a puppy Gilligan, but a baby. We're practically kids._ Hoagie shuddered a little and glanced at the darkening sky. His mouth twisted into a wry smile, _What would your mother say? Erm, no it wouldn't be saying so much as tanning my hide wouldn't it?_

He'd heard of this story a thousand time. Girl has a child in highschool, and the boyfriend is always thought of as a jerk and a deadbeat. Which was kind of unfair to Hoagie. Abby had her part too you know world, he wasn't a deadbeat. He'd be a good dad...if Abby would let him.

"Nah, even if she tells me to beat it I'll be there. Call me a stalker...kay that's creepy." Hoagie snorted. Maybe he seemed naive and childish, but humor was his way of looking at the world. He was the kind of guy that thrived on happiness, and even in their dark situation he couldn't forget that stirring of excitement. "Well Hoagie, you're going to be a father."

Was he happy? He'd have to say yes. Not about the way it happened, but like he'd said earlier there was no way he was going to be unhappy about a kid he was bringing in this world. He wouldn't regret it. He'd sure as hell regret the TIMING of things, but not the kid itself. Nope, nadda...

He wouldn't be gone all the time. He'd make sure he was there for this kid...unlike his own father. Hoagie grimaced a little and glanced away. He'd have to make sure he took things slowly. Let Abby get it through first, because honestly she probably had the most right with everything that was decided about this situation. Oh he'd put himself forth, but he wasn't going to rush her.

_She must think I'm an insensitive jerk._ Hoagie thought, _I hardly let her process it before I leaped on her with 'I'm going to be there!' Sheesh Gilligan, can you do anything more stupid than this? Erm...that's a really awkward question considering the circumstances._

"Hoagie?" Abby asked, "You gonna sit out there all night?"

"Awww, you noticed?" Hoagie said, crawling inside. Though this came out a little forced and things seemed a bit awkward. Hoagie felt a thrill of fear. What if he lost her over this? The teen shook his head. That didn't matter, he had to worry about more important things than staying with the girl he loved.

Wow, babies can really change your perception of things.

"Talking to yourself made it a little obvious." Abby said wryly, looking his direction. She seemed a little drawn though, and Hoagie felt like the progress he had made of getting her to loosen up was slipping away. _Again, baby on the way. That is something you can work on when you figure out Abby will safely LIVE through this, got it? And the baby too. Your heart isn't as important as their lives._

"So..." Hoagie said, and an awkward silence stretched between them. _Well...we're making progress NOW. Look at us go, the responsible people of our nation! We're practically speeding down a race track now!_ Hoagie felt a little irritated at his inability to speak up.

"So." Abby said, looking dead-serious. _Well, YEAH...considering._

"See that first so was to tell you that you were supposed to go first because I've got no freakin' clue what to say or do in this situation." Hoagie winced as she narrowed her eyes, "N-not that you do of course! Hehehe..."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Abby's sorry, you're cute when you're nervous." She pointed out. Hoagie blanched at her and she rolled her eyes, "Hoagie it's YOUR baby, Abby's not gonna stop flirting with you anytime soon so get over it."

_She's back to normal._ Hoagie thought, fighting a grin. He pulled her into his arms and just held her like that for awhile. Why did it feel like they'd just had a big fight? No, things had been really tense. There was the POTENTIAL for a big fight, but it had been averted hadn't it? _Again, Gilligan, MORE IMPORTANT THINGS!_ He practically screamed at himself. "So what do we DO?"

"Good question." Abby said, heaving a tired sigh. "She doesn't really know...maybe...well at this point it could be anything. Abby could be wrong."

"Mmm...but we shouldn't take chances." Hoagie guessed and the girl nodded her head. She seemed relieved, and Hoagie realized the talking was helping her rationalize this out. Perhaps he had been taking the right track earlier. All he knew was that they had to do their best with this, and pray that it would be enough.

_**

* * *

**_

_**ZOMFG! She's preggers!**_

_**XP**_

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you Foxx! XP You really helped, even though nothing in this chapter had anything to do with anything you sent me. For some reason my head went; Foxx PM, Secondhand Serenade, BAM! UNBLOCKEH! :3**_

_**Reviews please :3**_


	14. The Name Game

_Disclaimer:_

_Not mine_

_**Cripe...it's been, what, forever and a half since I've played with this one. **_

_**Gomen gomen! I'm soooo sorry you guys! -bows head in shame-**_

_**It's just...**_

_**I kinda got stuck...**_

_**And then I got stuck more...**_

_**And then Detective Conan waltzed by with it's awesomeness...**_

_**Bah, you don't want to hear excuses, ne? You just want the next chapter. :3**_

_**Wow, my writing style has changed...a bit. I don't write whose POV it's in, for example, you just have to deduce that for yourself. (It's usually in the first sentence, saying something about the person who I'm writing for at that moment for a small hint X3)**_

_**-screams- Over fifteen reviews for the last chapter! Gah! Now I feel like...ten times worse. I'm sooooo sorry you guys. Streakz won't do that again! (or she'll try not to X3) Next time I do it, if I do, hopefully I won't, but if I DO then I'll let preggers Abby beat me upside the head. (Yes, I'm aware that was a run-on sentence...)**_

_**i dont know what to put here- Indeed :3**_

_**blue-eyed-blonde12- X3 Yeah, I'm sorry that this chapter...kind of took forever to get up. -.-u**_

_**VampireKisses13- Hey, twelve and then thirteen. -is amused- Sorry for the long wait.**_

_**super ario- -snaps fingers- Darnit! I was hoping that I tricked ya. X3 Genius sisters! -creates a t-shirt- Now that this ridiculously long wait is over, I hope you can forgive me. Streakzy promises to try and update before next Sunday. **_

_**XxBloodsbanexX- Names are fun, you just made Streakzy get an idea for this chapter. In other words THANK YOU. -face palms- I needed that...**_

_**TheSuperSkitty- Twists are fun, as long as they don't make you dizzy. Don't ask me what that means, because I'm not exactly sure about it myself. -.-u**_

_**sstoons3425- YES! So I at least caught somebody off guard. -grins- **_

_**AbigailSeville24- She sure is. :3**_

_**Simpering- Yeah, but that's kind of cheating since Orangeh was going through the same exact thing actually. X3 She's the one who inspired me to even THINK of doing this. (I ran it over with Bloodsy up there before actually going through with it though...)**_

_**Paulagirl- YES! The fluff-gods shall not devour this werecat today! -strikes relieved pose- What is a relieved pose? I'm not entirely sure...**_

_**DarkMike 15- Good deduction skills, it makes me instantly think about that other thing I'm obsessed with. -purrs- You lifted my spirits, and probably didn't even mean to. Good lord I'm a freak...-.-u **_

_**LonelyDreamer7- X3 I made somebody...kinda speechless? YES! I'm making somebody love 2/5! I can die happily now...**_

_**Courty- Gah, gomen! I didn't mean for this to take so bloody long...**_

_**cjoycoolio- Wow, I could sell this for thirty dollars. Then again, that would mean I'd probably get sued for stealing somebody's charas...even if I happen to love those charas with all of my heart. Lawl, I'm glad you like my writing. **_

_**Bluuuuuee- (I actually counted the u's in your name X3) Pregnant Abby is kind of fun to write actually. I'm having a good time with her. (She doesn't like having moodswings, which just makes her moodswing more...X3)**_

_**SuperNinjaLeprachaun- That was done back...erm, I think after he got back after the whole...stuck on the ledge thing. It hinted that something happened when they both fell down after kissing. -coughs- Streakzy doesn't write lemons, they make her uncomfortable.**_

_**mangaanime- I'm glad you enjoy it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Fourteen- The Name Game_

Abby cracked her eyes open a slit. Dawn light was barely trickling through the mouth of the makeshift home the two of them had managed to scrounge up. She was warm, because Hoagie had his armed drapped over her as he slept. His head was rested on her shoulder, and his mouth was open slightly as he snored.

Amusement caused the corners of Abby's mouth to quirk into a small smile. That is, until she thought of her situation. She stared silently at the opposite wall a moment, her heart hammering in her chest. She wasn't the kind of person that became afraid, but she was terrified now.

It had been about two weeks since they had discovered...her current state. It seemed as though this thing hadn't been some small fluke, the symptoms were persisting and growing. It seemed that each day held something new and wonderful (those being sarcastic) for Abby to face.

"Nnn?" Hoagie murmured, stirring next to her. Abby sighed as she sat up, she didn't exactly feel like being touched right now. Instead she stared at the opposite wall. "G'morning."

Oblivious as always. She glanced over her shoulder at him and attempted a smile. He seemed to be fooled by it at least. He sat up and stretched, and then looked around the place they were beginning to call a home. There was a an interesting look that lit up his blue eyes as he did this.

"What are you thinking?" She asked, she couldn't help herself. Her spirits definitely lifted when she saw that bright look in his eye. As afraid as she was of this situation...with each passing day she couldn't help but notice that Hoagie seemed to grow more and more attached to the idea of it.

She'd even go as far to say that if they had guessed wrong he might be disappointed. The idea should have made her angry, after all he wasn't the one who was going to have to go through the hell that would be child birth. Yet it just made her heart soften a little. Abby scowled to herself, really, was she growing soft?

"I was just thinking that I should rig something up so we don't have to be woken up so early in the morning." Hoagie murmured, "It's a little annoying, waking up at the crack of dawn. And I know that you're starting to have trouble sleeping as well."

He gave her a gentle smile at that, and Abby only crossed her arms over her chest in response. Didn't he understand that this wasn't a cute little situation the two of them were in? It was serious. The smile faded from his face and she felt a slight pang of regret because of that.

"Abby's hungry anyways." She said, trying to cover up her earlier irritability by giving him a smile. "And she wants to eat before her body decides food is disgusting and makes her throw up all over again."

"I can go see if those traps I set up worked." Hoagie said, something like hopefulness in his tone. Abby wrinkled her nose, the mere thought of the smell of cooking meat was making her stomach churn. He gave her a sheepish grin, "Or I can get you something else. Fruit maybe...you're not supposed to eat fish right?"

"Not a lot of it." Abby commented, reminding herself what littl she knew about pregnancy to begin with. It wasn't exactly something a girl her age was really supposed to think about. She winced, which brought up the fact that if they DID indeed get off of this lovely island her loving parents were not going to be very happy with her.

"Or birds...do you think there can be poisonous birds? I've heard something like that before..." Hoagie trailed off, probably noticing her far off look. "Abby? Are you okay..."

"Abby's fine. She's just thinking of home that's all." She said, a feeling of misery descending on her so rapidly that she felt like she had emotional whiplash. Hoagie only blinked at her a little helplessly before pulling her into a gentle hug. She leaned into him, grateful for his support.

"Well...as long as I'm up I better do the caveman thing and get my girl some food." Hoagie said lightly, an attempt to cheer her up. She struggled not to loose her temper, knowing that it was just her irrational emotions that made her want to smack him for what he just said. She nodded as he stood up and walked away.

"While you're at it you should clean yourself up." She called after him, giving him a grin when he lifted his arm and sniffed. He mimed choking for a few moments before walking out and leaving Abby alone with her thoughts. The girl heaved a tired sigh as she stood up and went over to the clothing she'd managed to salvage from what had washed ashore.

She paused, hand going to her belly for a moment. A small budge was just beginning to become noticeable, and since she hadn't eaten yet she was pretty sure that was what it was. A strange feeling of awe filled her heart as she prodded at the small bump. It was hard, for some reason she hadn't known that.

She bit her thumbnail, staring down at herself for a moment longer before putting on one of the larger shirts that they had managed to pick up. It was incredibly baggy on her, but she didn't really mind at the moment. Almost unconsciously she found her hand going to her little bump.

* * *

Hoagie gathered some fruit in the small pouch he sewed up the other day. Goodness, sewing. He probably was going to have to do more of that later too, especially with pants. Abby wasn't going to be very comfortable in the clothing she usually wore if she was going to get a belly. The teenaged boy chuckled to himself a little nervously. If Wally ever found out he was sewing he'd never hear the end of it.

He was still curious about what was on the other side of the island too. Not that he was thinking of lowering himself down that trench ever again, he had a hard time standing anywhere high really. Though he would never admit it to Abby he still had nightmares. Sometimes he was afraid that he'd wake up and he'd be all alone on that ledge.

And that everything that had happened, the good and bad things, in the last few weeks would have all been some vivid dream or hallucination. It was a terrifying thought.

Suddenly, because he was so deep in thought that he wasn't paying attention, his foot caught a nearby tree root. The teen yelped, pinwheeling his arms in a desperate and rather comical attempt to not fall down. Alas, he failed epically, and ended up tumbling head over heels down the hill he was walking on top of.

"Oww..." He groaned, rubbing his backside when he finally came to a halt. Still glancing around he found himself smiling a little bit. There was some vegetation nearby, and he definitely recognized it. They were edible, he'd tested it himself a few weeks ago. (Don't do that, by the way. If you're lost only eat the stuff that you know is edible, Hoagie's an idiot.) He plucked them, thinking that maybe he could make a fruit salad for Abby or something.

"What I wouldn't give for a chilidog." The teen sighed longingly at the mere thought of real food. Hell, he'd almost kill for some broccoli. And he NEVER liked broccoli before. He stopped for a moment, eyes drawn to something on the ground. He leaned closer, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Is that..." Hoagie traced the large print with his finger, "A paw print?"

Whatever it was, it was big. He didn't think it was a bear, the shape was all wrong for something like that and bears probably didn't normally live on little islands. So what lived on islands that had paws, and was fairly large? He felt a twinge of curiosity, and almost started tracking it.

Until he remembered his fall, which had resulted because he was just curious. Something with paws...chances were it was some sort of predator. In other words, going after it wasn't the smartest thing he could do. He stood up, wiping the dirt off of his pants. He'd have to keep an eye out for something like that. It could be dangerous or something.

_**

* * *

**_

Abby knew that she was worrying Hoagie, because she hadn't been talking at all since he returned. He had blabbered endlessly about finding some strange pawprint, but Abby just didn't know how to reply. Her head was somewhere else, and she almost didn't even notice when he stood up and sat right next to her. There was an almost stubborn expression on his face as he plucked her fruit from her fingers and stuck it in his own mouth.

"Abby was going to eat that." She protested irritably, thwacking him on the arm.

"You were just sitting there holding it for about five minutes." Hoagie said, giving her that same stubborn expression before. "So if you're not going to eat soon I'm going to end up devouring your entire breakfast. Eat."

"Wow, Abby picked a good one. He steals food from pregnant women..." Abby replied, mouth quirking into a smile. He only made himself look more serious, which only made Abby want to laugh. "Baby, such an expression doesn't suit you very well."

The corners of his mouth twitched, but he remained steadfast. Abby gave him a smile before grabbing one of the pieces of fruit and popping it in her mouth. He remained stoic until she swallowed, and then he beamed at her in a way that made her roll her eyes. She half expected him to burst into applause.

"What's on your mind." He asked her, leaning forward and snatching another piece of her fruit. Before he could put it in his mouth she grabbed it from his fingers and ate it herself.

"Abby's just thinking about the baby." She finally said. He watched her carefully, probably trying to gauge what mood she was in at the moment. She flicked a berry at his head, hitting him right between the eyes. The teen blinked at her as she added, "She'll have to make some clothes for it...he or she."

"Yeah, probably." Hoagie said, "Mmm...but hopefully I can get us off of this island before the baby comes along. I'd feel more comfortable if I could get you to a hospital."

"And names. Abby was thinking...that we should think of a name." She paused, looking into his blue eyes. Trying to gauge his reaction. He didn't look excited so much as thoughtful. She felt herself smile when he placed his chin in his hand and regarded her for a moment. "What?"

"I'm just thinking." Hoagie said, "If it's a girl...it should be Caroline."

"Why?" Abby said, wrinkling her nose. She had no idea why, but the name just didn't seem to suit her baby.

"So I can sing to her..." Hoagie replied with a smile. Abby rolled her eyes at him as he continued in a low voice, "Sweet Caroline..."

"Oh hush, Abby doesn't think that name's such a good idea." Abby said. "You can sing to him or her, even if their name isn't Caroline. That name doesn't really suit this one I think..."

"You're the mother." Hoagie replied with a grin. Abby gave him a partially dirty look and he held up his hands in defense. "Hey, I'm not saying I won't come up with a name or something like that. I'm just saying...What? My mom was the one who picked my name and Tommy's name. She said that she deserved as much...you know..."

He coughed, and vaguely waved his hand. Abby snorted, but found herself smiling anyways.

"How about Gail?" Hoagie asked. Abby frowned, eyes narrowing in his direction. "Hey, if you want my opinion you can't shoot down everything that comes out of my mouth. I've got...Anna, Bethany, Caroline, Deborah, Evangeline, Felicity..."

"Evangeline?" Abby asked, quirking an eyebrow in his direction. He only shot her a bright smile before he continued to tick the names off of his fingers.

"Gail, Harriette..." Hoagie said, pausing for a moment to eye her after she snorted. Abby covered her mouth and tried not to smile around her fingers before he continued, "Irene, Jaquelyne, Keely, Luanne, Melissa, Natalie, Olivia, Penelope, Q...Quah...erm...Queen? We'll go with that."

"If we have a daughter, we are NOT naming her Queen." Abby said dryly. Hoagie waved her off as if the thought was an unimportant statement anyways. She leaned forward, watching him with narrowed eyes.

"Royale, Samantha, Tamara, Ulga." The fact that he said the latter with a perfectly serious expression on his features made Abby start laughing. He seemed to be ignoring this fact as he continued on, "Veronica, Wynona, Xianna, Yasmine, and Zariah..."

"You have an interesting taste in names, Hoagie P. Gilligan." Abby commented as he finished. Hoagie gave her a radiant smile, before pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, I'm dead serious about every single one of those...well, except maybe Queen and Ulga. I thought they were nice names...you know." He frowned, finger tapping his ching. "Oh right, you'll want my opinion on the boys as well. Ready for the second half of this? And try your best not to laugh, I'm not kidding with most of these..."

"Abby's listening." She said, smiling at him in amusement.

"Let's see..." Hoagie coughed, before sitting up straighter, "Alexander, Benjamin, Cole, Derrick, Edmund, Fredrick, Gavin, Henry, Ivan..."

"Like Ivan the Terrible?" Abby queried, earning a flat stare from Hoagie. She laughed at him, swatting him away as if he was merely a bothersome fly. "Continue, Abby's bad."

"Where was I? Do I have to start over? Oh, right, J's." Hoagie smiled, "Jason, Kyle, Leonardo, Micheal, Nicholas, Oliver, Peter, Quinton, Robert, Stephen, Tony, Uh...Urdrich? Erhem, yes, Urdrich, Vincenzio, William, Xavier, and Zane."

"Why do most of the names you picked remind Abby of Texas in the early eighteen hundreds?" Abby queried, tipping her head to one side to watch the smile make it's way acrossed his face. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, making her frown slightly before stepping back with a grin.

"Don't dis the early eighteen hundreds, Abs." Hoagie said, "Cowboy's are badass and you know it."

"That they are." Abby said with a smile, "But Abby's impressed, did you just come up with all of those at the top of your head or have you really been thinking of this for a very long time?"

The blush on his face made her smile a little bit. She ate what remained of her food before going to sit on the bed that she slept in. Hoagie followed her, looking slightly confused. After a moment he cleared his throat and asked, "So...um, what ideas do you have in mind?"

"Baby, Abby's got awhile to think of something." Abby said, giving him a gentle smile, "Besides, she's gotta try and match you now. That's fifty-two names even you cranked out."

"Discluding the weird ones..." Hoagie said with a nervous laugh. Abby tsked at him, shaking her finger.

"Abby's decided, our child shall be named Ulga if it is a girl, and Urdrich if it is a boy." Abby said, Hoagie chuckled, sitting down next to her and pulling her into his arms. Abby leaned her head against his shoulder, enjoying the way he smelled for a few moments.

"Aww, and I thought Queen was just perfect." Hoagie said, frowning. Abby chuckled, before leaning her head against Hoagie's shoulder once more and turning her brown eyes to the ceiling.

"Let's see...Alissa, Brianna, Cora, Destiny, Erin, Farren, Gemma, Hannah, Ida, don't laugh Hoagie that's Abby's Grandmama's name." Abby told him, when he started chortling at the last name she spoke. She gave him a narrow eyed look before continuing as though he hadn't interrupted, "Josie, Kaitlyn, Lisa, Mikayla, Natasha, Opal, Penny, Quinn, Rachelle, Stephanie, Terra, Ulicia, Wynnifred, Yosiphine, and Zafera."

"Aww, you schooled me." Hoagie complained, "How come you could think of a Q name when I had such a hard time? Though I'm thinking you totally made up Ulicia and Yosiphine."

"Shush." Abby waved him off. "Adam, Brian, Colby, David, Evan, Felix, Garrett, Hoagie Jr."

"Another junior?" Hoagie queried, "He'd have to be Hoagie the third..."

"Hoagie the Third," Abby corrected, giving him a grin, "Ishida, it's a Japanese name Hoagie, don't look so confused baby, something Kuki once said stuck in my head because of it...anyways, continuing on. Joseph, Kevin, Louis, Matthew, Nathaniel, Orion, Paul, Quintyn...spelled with a 'Y' at the end so it's different than yours."

"You can't do that, it's cheating." Hoagie said, wrinkling his nose.

"Abby's the one that's pregnant." Abby replied, sticking her tongue out at him, "She gets that privelage. Roy, Stewart, Todd, Usoph, Vincent, Wylder, X...is a dumb letter besides, so are the last three. There, Abby thought of some."

"Hoagie wins for the boys!" Hoagie said, punching his fist in the air as a sign of victory. Abby chuckled with amusement as he leaned back in the bed and stared out the window. "But that's a lot of names we've got to pick through. This might take awhile..."

"We've got all day baby." Abby murmured, twining her fingers with his. She shut her eyes as they began trying to sort out the names, thinking of what could fit the child that was on the way. Perhaps things weren't going to be so bad after all. She wouldn't disillusion herself into thinking that there was no danger...

But it didn't have to be a nightmare, this twist of events.

* * *

_**-sighs-**_

_**Got it done! X3 I'm proud of myself actually. It's shorter than a lot of my chapters are these days, but I think it falls in line with about what I was cranking out for this fanfiction earlier.**_

_**And the quality isn't grade A crap...**_

_**It's grade A PLUS crap X3**_

_**Just kidding, I know it wasn't that bad.**_

**_So, here's the deal..._**

**_Pick what the baby's name would be for me you guys. Put down both a boy name and a girl name from that long list they threw out there for you._**

**_Because only I know what the baby is in the end. :3_**

**_Whichever is the most popular one for the gender I picked will be the name of the baby, so pick well. _**

_**Reviews loved...sorry for the long waits you guys.**_


End file.
